Frodo Baggins' One Hundred Drabble Moments
by Aria Breuer
Summary: I have joined NirCele's 100 Drabble Challenge. These prompts were given to me by NirCele. With her permission, this drabble series is in the crossover page. These drabbles focus on Frodo Baggins and his adventures throughout the realms, Middle-earth, random events, sad and happy moments, etc. Alternate Universe.
1. I Am Flying!

**Disclaimers:** The canon characters and material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to the author of this drabble series. The challenge prompts belong to NirCele, who began this challenge.

 _Yes, I have joined NirCele's 100 Drabble Challenge. For those who are interested in joining her challenge, check out her profile page for information, as well as all the fanfics and fanfiction authors who have taken her challenge._

 _With permission from NirCele, this story is in the crossover section and is an AU. It's also so I can put Frodo in various situations. I'd like to thank her for giving me the chance to do this. I'm best at working with crossovers. :)_

 _As to this challenge, I will be writing drabbles with Frodo Baggins as the main lead. Certain prompts will fit Frodo's quest, while others I'm just doing for fun. I may not go in the exact order that occurred on the Quest to Mordor, but each drabble and prompt I'll do when I'm in the mood. The prompts are from NirCele and aren't in any particular order._

 _Now, without further adieu, here is the first drabble. :)_

o-o-o

 **62.) I Am Flying!**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **450**

Frodo leapt off the bed for the second time that evening. If birds could fly, why couldn't he? Were they bound to stay grounded? He didn't know, but many of the birds he did see, the songbirds and geese, had the ability to fly. Surely he could do it too. He could…

"I am flying!" Frodo cried in exhilaration.

He shut his eyes, but the ground did not loom. He was six years old. Why would he fear the ground? Here he was off the ground and in the air. Feeling hands grasping his side, he opened his eyes at last, only to be greeted by his father.

"Yes you are," Drogo replied.

The thrill of flying did not stop there. Frodo felt safe with his father, and excited to have found a way to get off the ground. He laughed and laughed until he squirmed. He wanted to try it on his own. The second he father let him go, he rushed back into his room to try again. Only when he lifted off into the air, he plopped on the floor in a heap. He was bruised, his laughter turned to tears.

His mother scooped him off the wood surface, caressing him in her arms. "There, there Frodo. Shh! Calm down."

"I wanted to fly," Frodo told her, his face red and covered in tear stains.

"I know, darling. I know," Primula said in a soothing voice. "I'll wait here until you go to sleep."

He nodded. His mother was so kind and caring. He was lucky to have her. He wiped his tears from his eyes, letting out a yawn as he did so. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep. In one plop, he was lying on his bed. The lights went out, giving him a better chance to sleep.

And he did sleep for an hour or two. He was roused by a boy wearing green clothes and a pointed cap. Who was he? He would ask.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Peter Pan. Would you like to go to Neverland?"

"Eh… I don't even know what Neverland is."

"Neverland is a great place, and… oh, gotta go! We'll talk again!" Peter said.

"Frodo, who are you talking to?" Primula asked.

"Eh… I don't know. A boy. He was…" Frodo looked about the room, but Peter was gone.

"Go to sleep, Frodo," she said, closing the door after her.

"Yes mama." Frodo continued searching the room for Peter, but he wasn't there. Giving up, he flopped back in bed. Sleep overcame him, taking him to a vivid dream about an island, pirates and having adventures with Peter Pan and a little ball of light.

o-o-o

 _I'll admit, this prompt actually reminded me of the ABC televised broadcast called "Peter Pan Live!", which is a musical. Anyway, the song "I'm Flying" is a similar title to NirCele's prompt here, which is what inspired the Peter Pan theme in this drabble. Plus, I'm a fan of Peter Pan and that's what brought about this drabble. As I said, this drabble series is going to focus on Frodo, so what happens next… well, we'll see. Hope everyone liked this drabble. :)_


	2. Murderer

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Two in a row! This drabble is something I really wanted to do recently, in which Frodo is a detective. It's a little more modern, but with Frodo and his friends. Inspiration came from Rob Riggle's Picks for NFL Sunday Night Football Pre-Game Show, in which he is a detective. Again, I want to thank NirCele for giving me permission to write these drabbles in the crossover section. It really helps for these kinds of ideas. Also, unlike most of these drabbles, this one is in the first person, from Frodo's point-of-view._

 _Okay, let's get started on Drabble 2. :)_

o-o-o

 **88.) Murderer**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **477**

The sky was clear that evening. What broke the silence was the sound of dogs barking to the moon. Or was that wolves? Either way, my office at Bag End took no notion of activity. Or was there? That was the question of the day… night… whatever. But all that stopped the moment she walked in. She in her glamour and various dresses. Was she my next suspect?

"Detective Frodo, I'm in need of your assistance. My name is Pearl Took." She was a marvel to behold… for some men. Me? Well… who's to say I would know anything about her.

"I know who you are, miss." That I did. That I did. "What are you doing here?" She couldn't keep her gaze off of me.

"Who are you talking to?"

"What?"

"I just heard you talking to someone." She certainly had a knack for being nosy. "What?"

"Never mind." I sat down, determined to get to the bottom of her mystery. "What is it that you need?"

"My brother's been murdered by a cruel criminal. You must help us find the killer." Yes, this explains her business.

"Can you take me to him?" I needed proof and I would get it.

"You just said something again!" Was she reading my thoughts? Pearl was a curious lass.

"No I didn't." I needed to change the subject. "All right, show me the body."

"Already here cousin!" It was Merry Brandybuck… wait, how did he end up here with Pippin's body?

"Pippin? Pippin!" I shouted. Pippin was barely breathing. Well… for the moment.

"I'm dead. Go with it. Merry's the killer," Pippin pointed to Merry. I couldn't believe he was breathing… or rather still alive. "Why are you talking in monotones, Frodo?" He was good.

I took off my hat, right as the color returned to the room. "I was just getting into my scene."

"Put on the hat, cousin. Our murder scene isn't done yet," Merry plopped Pippin on the floor. That was it.

"What was the point in all of this?" I asked.

"To get you out of your moping," Merry slapped his hand on my shoulder. "Did it work?"

I shrugged. "It seems to have worked. I don't know what Pearl is doing here, besides the obvious."

"Pippin sent me. He thought it might help you," Pearl was sweet. I couldn't deny that.

"It did. Thank you, all of you." Yes, I was grateful to have good friends.

As I put my hat back on, the color returned to black and white. I turned to the camera. I raised an eyebrow for show, as the title card appeared below my face:

 **Detective Frodo Baggins**

 _ **If there's a crime, don't sit and waste time, come on by!**_

Wow. That rhymed.

"Who are you talking to?" Merry, Pippin and Pearl asked in unison.

I shrugged a second time.

o-o-o

 _I was also inspired by the Boy Meets World episode "As Time Goes By" from Season 7. This is quite random for a drabble and I do hope it works. Also, the rating has jumped to T because of this drabble, as a precaution, but the rest of the drabbles will be all over the place in rated K through T. We'll see what comes next in the next drabble. Until then. :)_


	3. Breaking the Habit

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Here's another drabble that came out of me watching Riggle's Picks: Project Bright Side video on YouTube. Quite random idea, which I hope is as funny as the video, with a bit of originality to it. Anyway, here we go. :) Those who are Frodo fans, please forgive the random bashing that goes on in this drabble. It was done on purpose. I am a Frodo fan, too. And yes, I am still thanking NirCele for starting the 100-Drabble Challenge. Without this challenge, this drabble series wouldn't have sprung up. :D_

o-o-o

 **11.) Breaking the Habit**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **488**

In a white room with only one camera, Frodo entered with his head held high and ready to get things started. This wouldn't take too long, or so he hoped. Facing the camera, he began his speech, doing his best to stay chipper. He had no idea how this would turn out:

"Good morning, afternoon and night! Today is my personal project, Breaking the Habit, which involves me and my fabulous crushes… meaning the canon female leads who are still crushing on me." He turned around, right as all the female leads, from various canon works, stood behind him in a single line. He returned his gaze to the camera. "And here they are, as pretty as ever. And now, what will surprise all fans, is these female leads will present their thoughts on me." He smiled a big wide-eyed smile as the transition came and went, presenting him on screen with Pearl Took.

"When I met Frodo, he was everything a pretty girl could picture in a guy: the fame, the glamour, the petty cash he used to keep in his left pocket. But that didn't bother me because now I'm breaking the habit and starting a new trend: working with the elderly." Pearl grinned from ear to ear.

"Right." Frodo wasn't amused.

The camera transitioned to the next female lead, who was Hermione Granger: "Frodo Baggins has been a troublemaker from the start. Does he know how to pull off a good prank? No, he doesn't. A good prankster knows how to lie and –"

"Hermione, this is not like you." He was confused.

Hermione walked off-stage, shouting demands from Draco Malfoy.

It was Lucy Pevensie's turn. "Frodo Baggins is a hobbit, but he's certainly not a Narnian. What does he know about the likes and dislikes of a lion? Personally, I think he needs a time out."

"I didn't know we were discussing lions, Lucy," he said, surprised. This wasn't in the script.

"Were we discussing your aptitude for learning new things?" she asked.

"What?" He was stunned, but that did not stop Lucy from smiling at the camera. He was a bit relieved when Lucy walked off-camera… wait a minute. "What's going on here?" He turned to his right as Elsa and Anna walked up to the camera.

"Frodo's cheekiness is to be admired, but one wonders if he's not too cheeky," Elsa fired off, her face straight and serious.

"I don't mind Frodo. He's cute," Anna giggled Frodo's way, making him blush.

"Finally, someone says something nice about me." He was pleased. He asked the women, "But why all the hysterics? I didn't do anything to you."

"We're joking, Frodo. This show wasn't meant to be taken seriously." Hermione answered, smiling his way. The other female leads agreed with her, giving Frodo compliments.

"Oh ho, right." He wasn't convinced, but maybe that was the way of things.

 **Breaking the Habit**

 _ **Where's My Cat?**_

o-o-o

 _Well, I hope there's humor and I also hope readers caught what Pearl is talking about with the reference, because its canon. You can find more information on The Lord of the Rings Wiki and other resources about Pearl Took and her life. How did I do? Until the next drabble. :)_


	4. On the Brink

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _This is my fourth drabble of the day. I'm on a roll! Okay, this is inspired by another of Riggle's Picks, involving group therapy, but it's also inspired by ValueMyHeart's idea about what if the Fellowship of the Ring were in therapy. While this drabble doesn't focus on all the Fellowship, and given it's a drabble there's not enough room for every member, so the focus is once again on Frodo Baggins. The prompt belongs to NirCele, as all the prompts do. Here we go and I'm getting into a very humorous mood. :)_

o-o-o

 **51.) On the Brink**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **471**

Frodo sat in his therapist's office, wondering what was going on. Surely there was a reason he was here. And there was his therapist. Boy, should he be worried?

"Frodo Baggins, I am Wendy Darling, your counselor and therapist." At least she was nice, or so Frodo hoped she'd be. "Today, we're not going to do a normal therapy session. Instead, we're going to discuss your five stages, in order to help you through your depression and make you a better person."

"Uh… okay." He wasn't sure how this would work, but… might as well get on with the therapy session.

 _ **Frodo's Five Stages**_

 _Stage 1 – Suspicion_

"Frodo, do you trust me?" Wendy asked, curious.

"Not right away. I hardly know you," Frodo answered, already suspicious of her.

"Okay." She jotted something down.

"What are you writing?" he asked, confused and worried.

"Oh, just something about you," she looked up at him. He hardly knew what was going on. What was she writing about him anyway?

 _Stage 2 – Exhilaration_

Frodo turned to Samwise Gamgee, who just entered the room. He was delighted to see his best friend, given they hadn't been apart that long.

"Sam!"

"Mr. Frodo. Are you enjoying your therapy session?" Sam asked, confused.

"Well, I'm glad you've come. I need a good friend right now. Can you help me?" Frodo asked in return.

 _Stage 3 – Denial_

"Help you. Mr. Frodo, this therapy session is for you," Sam told him.

"What? This? This is nothing," Frodo replied, shooing the thought away.

"It is something," Wendy responded, stunned. "Frodo, we're trying to help you."

"I don't need help. I'm fine," he added, in complete denial of the situation.

 _Stage 4 – Breaking Point_

"Yes you do, Mr. Frodo!" Sam fired back. "Why do you think you're in here?"

"Sam, you know me! How many _times_ do we have to go _through_ this?" Frodo shouted back, doing his best to keep calm.

"Hey, we can stop this therapy session," Wendy chimed in, calmly.

"Sam and me are best friends, nothing more. I don't even know how this whole mess began," Frodo said, calming down.

"Frodo, you need this therapy session," Sam replied. Frodo could feel his best friend's gaze on him. It was embarrassing, now that he thought on it.

 _Stage 5 – Acceptance_

"I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, both of you," Frodo looked at the two with an apologizing look. Now he could accept the reality of the situation and move on. "I don't know what came over me. It was like I was on the brink of something I didn't understand."

"You just completed your five stages." Wendy was pleased.

"What?" he asked, confused.

 _ **Frodo's Five Stages**_

 _ **Are we on the breaking point or on the brink of something spectacular? I hardly know.**_

"Hey," Frodo was frustrated.

o-o-o

 _Well, I don't know how humorous this was, but we seem to be back to seriousness, for a bit. Anyway, I just wanted to write this drabble and present the five stages, something which I have seen in a couple of videos. Hope everyone enjoyed this piece. Until the next drabble. :)_


	5. Fire

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _For the elemental prompts, given to me by NirCele, I've decided to associate each element to a person or creature it relates to. So, Frodo will meet each person or creature in these next five drabbles, starting with this one. Anyway, this gives us a break from the random drabbles, but that doesn't mean there won't be more to come. :)_

 _As for this drabble, it's actually inspired by a dream I had with me, Bilbo and Frodo meeting Smaug. It was a terrifying dream._

o-o-o

 **1.) Fire**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **399**

Frodo couldn't believe where he was. He was in Erebor, in the heart of the gold chamber. There were mountains of gold and jewels, around pillars and in hills. Of course, with gold comes dragons and the dragon he was about to meet was Smaug, a fiery red dragon with a belly covered in gold coins. This description wasn't enough to describe his gaze, which was watchful and suspicious. He checked his pockets, but found no ring. It was just him and Smaug.

He leaned against one of the pillars, hoping the dragon wouldn't see him. But Smaug did find him.

"Well, another thief, another barrel-rider. Who are you?" the dragon spoke in a deep, slithering voice.

"I'm not a barrel-rider." He stammered.

The dragon's enormous nostrils sniffed him. "I can smell man, dwarf, elf and wizard on you, but you are not the first barrel-rider I have witnessed. Yet you do not ride barrels. Tell me more."

"I'd rather not say, if only to disappoint you, Smaug," he answered, nervous.

"Such a pity. I'd like to know your business here, Frodo Baggins!" Smaug hissed. Frodo was stunned, especially when the dragon said his next words, "I know you carried something precious. Something made of gold. Traces of that gold piece are still on you. You may have escaped it, but it will not escape you." He continued, about ready to shoot fire, "Tell me, barrel-rider's nephew, how you choose to die."

Frodo jerked forward, propelled into a run. The dragon's flames careened his way. He had to get out of Erebor. He climbed up the steps as quick as his legs could carry him. His heart pounded inside his chest. He had to do something.

At last he came to the entrance, only to be met by Smaug. The dragon was ready to attack. His side smacked against the wall, forcing him towards the green marbled floor. He nearly blacked out, but not before hearing a loud boom. It wasn't the mountain but the entrance. Smaug had crashed his way out of the Lonely Mountain.

Recovering from the blow, Frodo pressed on, reaching the opening in little time. He watched the red dragon fly into the air, disappearing through a dark mist. Darkness crept over him so fast that he returned to his bed. He was relieved, happy to be back in Bag End and all it commodities.

o-o-o

 _I notice these drabbles are getting shorter and shorter. Proof of that is when I revise. The draft drabbles are a lot longer than the revised, but that's the way of things for a writer. We find what works and what doesn't. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this heart-pounding drabble. The next element is water. :)_


	6. Water

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _This prompt from NirCele I find interesting, not just because I'm fascinated with water but for the creatures that live in the depths of the sea. Inspiration comes from the 2011 movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides"._

o-o-o

 **6.) Water**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **434**

Frodo's heart was filled with grief. He was twelve years old and had just lost his parents in a boating accident. Taking to heart what happened, in the weeks after the funeral, a thought crept up on him: what if he learned how to swim? No, it was too recent to go swimming. And yet he had to try to ease his pain.

In the mid-morning hours, he left Brandy Hall. His journey took him to the Brandywine River, the place where the unfortunate accident occurred. It water was still, no ripples streamed across the surface. Making sure no one was watching, Frodo stepped into the shallows. The water felt heavy, but so was his heart. The water was now up to his waist. His trousers jerked forward. He let out a cry as he was pulled into the water. Everything went black.

He opened his eyes. Water went into his ears, blocking out the sound. Time was running out. Doing his best to hold his breath, Frodo struggled to reach the surface. He dog paddled, but to no avail for he could not swim. The surface was moving further away. Was there no hope?

Spinning around, he was met by a woman with long brown hair. At first, he wondered who she was until he saw her scaly green tail. She wasn't unlike any creature he had witnessed. She disappeared from view. He felt hands pressed against his sides. He was closer to the surface. He broke through, welcomed by the fresh air.

Coughing and sputtering, Frodo climbed up on shore. He was soaking wet. Sleep nearly overwhelmed his vision. He took several deep breaths. He was relaxed until he heard the sound of a tail splashing the water. Getting up, he charged into the water, stopping in the shallows. The finny creature stopped as well, turning her gaze to him. This was his chance to see if the fish woman spoke:

"Wait! I don't know your name," he said, calling out to her.

"I didn't give one," she responded.

"What are you?" he asked, curious.

"I am a mermaid." She introduced herself, "My name's Oceana."

Frodo kept watching her until she disappeared under the water. His mind pondered over his experience and the mermaid. "Oceana…" he let his voice fade. Turning his back on the river, he climbed up the hill, heading straight for Brandy Hall. Although his Aunt Esmeralda wondered what he was doing, he couldn't deny he had seen a mermaid. It was only a matter of time before he met another… or perhaps he would meet the same one.

o-o-o

 _The mermaid Oceana is an OC, but I think she fits into this drabble. The next element, and the next drabble, is wind. Until next time. :)_


	7. Wind

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _This prompt, given to me by NirCele, was a bit difficult because I was trying to figure out who associates with wind. My best choices are Peter Pan and Thor. The result of my decision is below. :)_

o-o-o

 **7.) Wind**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **401**

It was a bright and sunny morning. Frodo was about to make breakfast, when there was a loud bang on Bag End's front green door. Wondering who was knocking, he opened the door. A man with mullet blonde hair, a blonde beard, wearing grey armor and a red cape barged into his home. This was reminding him of Bilbo's experience with Thorin Oakenshield and his Company of Dwarves.

"Can I help you?" he asked, rubbing the matter out of his eye.

"My name is Thor!" the man announced. "Are the Avengers here?"

"Who?" Frodo asked, confused. He could feel Thor's gaze on him. Thor's hammer reminded him of Gimli. Perhaps they were related. "The Avengers aren't here."

"Ahh." Thor took in his surroundings. Frodo was surprised by his next words, "You peasants aren't like any I've met in Asgard."

"Who are you?" the hobbit spoke up. "And I'm not a peasant. I'm rich."

"So you're a rich peasant," the man replied.

He said, keeping his voice calm, "I asked you three times: who are you?"

"And I gave it to you. If you're interested in formalities: I am Thor, son of Odin, the God of Thunder. I control thunder, wind, tornadoes, lightning…"

"Sounds fascinating." It was too early to discuss such things. "I'm sure you are the God of Thunder."

"You don't believe me. You'll see." Thor raised his hammer to the ceiling.

Frodo asked, alarmed, "What are you doing?"

"Giving you proof that I am the God of Thunder."

"Yes, well please do it outside." He pointed to the front door.

"Very well, if that is your wish," he said, leaving the hobbit hole.

Frodo watched Thor twirl his hammer. The wind picked up, forcing the hobbit to cover his face with his hand. Dirt and leaves kicked up, flying through Bag End. By the time he looked past his hand, Thor shot off into the air. He charged outside. The last he saw of Thor was a gold ripple, rebounding in the clear blue sky.

"He ruined the garden, Mr. Frodo," Samwise Gamgee complained.

Frodo looked at the dirt and leaves inside his home to Bag End's garden. It too was covered in piles of dirt and leaves. He added, sighing, "And he dirtied up the floor." The only thing he and Sam could do now was clean up Thor's mess. It was going to be a long day.

o-o-o

 _The reason I didn't go with Peter Pan was because I already associated him with flying, something which he's best at. Now with Thor, he basically has the power of wind and sky. So, that's my reason for picking him as the next canon character for Frodo to meet. The next drabble and prompt, something which I want to do, is earth. :)_


	8. Earth

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _This drabble was a tough decision because there's so many things that associate with NirCele's prompt Earth. I am thanking NirCele for the prompt and for starting this challenge, which I still appreciate and for helping me decide what to do for this prompt. :) And thanks to NirCele, I'm able to figure out what to do for this drabble and the next couple of drabbles, whenever I feel like writing them. :) Enjoy. :D_

o-o-o

 **10.) Earth**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **495**

Frodo awoke with the sun. Today seemed like the perfect day to be out in the garden. Even though he could have gone on his walk, working in the garden seemed like a right idea. Finishing his morning routine early, he darted out of Bag End's front green door before Sam.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam moaned.

"Sam, I'm joining you in the garden." He said, "Maybe you could tell me about the earth – the soil."

"Oh." Sam understood. His eyes lit up like a school boy. Frodo was delighted. "Follow me."

Frodo did as he was told without question. The rays of the morning sun spread across the garden, illuminating the plants and herbs. At last the two came to Sam's garden tools, nestled inside a sturdy wheelbarrow. Sam grabbed a trowel and passed it to his best friend. Frodo took the trowel, but could only stare at the tool in his hand.

"What am I to do with this?" He asked his friend.

"You'll see." Sam gestured to an empty spot in the garden. Frodo followed, kneeling on the earth. He wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty, something that Sam was quick to notice. "Now that we're here, I'll let you in on my view of the earth. The earth that we're sitting on is filled with many layers, many textures, all correlatin' with one another. Each layer feeds on the other in an endless cycle. The soil gets nourishment from earthworms and water. Plants also need water, as do the grass and the trees. We also need water to survive. And that water returns to the soil." He stated, "I could go on about the earth's cycle." He said last, "The earth is a blessing and we must protect it. If we fail to protect it, we leave ourselves in ruin."

"The plants and trees. Right, Sam?" Frodo understood Sam was his best friend. But the whole gardener's knowledge was over his head. He hardly understood plants, trees, the earth or the soil. All he really knew was how to make someone's day brighter.

"Now Mr. Frodo, I'm not denying anyon' of their huntin' for food. Just as long as Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin don't go stickin' their noses in places they shouldn't." He was serious and Frodo knew it.

"Fair enough, Sam." He spoke in encouragement, "Come on. Let's do what we came here to do."

And so they did. Sam went easy on him with his first gardener's task. Frodo could tell Sam was trying hard not to make his work strenuous. He wanted to say something, but gave up. In the end, it did not matter: he performed the task well, while taking a few breaks here and there to rest and drink some water. He looked forward to working in the garden again. However, by the next week, he found himself locked up in the study, working on the journal that would become the Red Book of Westmarch.

o-o-o

 _Well, that drabble turned out better than I thought. And I know that Frodo working in the garden at Bag End isn't a new idea, but what is written in this drabble is obviously different. I'm just glad I finally figured out what to write for this drabble. It made it worth the wait and sweet for a friendship drabble between Frodo and Sam. The next drabble is metal. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this drabble. :)_


	9. Metal

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Okay, so I looked it up online and it said there are only four elements: fire, water, air (wind) and earth, but there is a fifth element, which I assumed is metal and metal usually corresponds with the four elements. With that said, metal has been the trickiest to figure out of the elements and given it's the last one of the elements, but is not the end of the drabble series, this one actually has been the hardest to begin writing. Now that that's said, this drabble especially is very AU because of Frodo's lightsaber. Enjoy. :)_

o-o-o

 **26.) Metal**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **458**

Frodo was ready. In his satchel were all the necessary components to building his lightsaber. The specifications he needed were found on worlds outside the galaxy far, far away. Middle-earth had power cells available, but most of the other parts were outside his home world. Something he longed to do was to have the weapon Force-activated, so no one could steal it and unleash its power.

Returning to Bag End, he closed the door to the study. Even though he checked twice to see if anyone was coming, the hobbit hole was, for the most part, silent. That was good. Silence was his friend in meditation, and he was about to journey deep into the catacombs of his mind. The construction process would be worth his time, if he did his job right.

Moving into a sitting position with his legs crossed, Frodo placed the satchel a few inches away from him. He wouldn't need to open it. He would leave that to the Force. Closing his eyes, he let go of all thoughts. Eventually, the sounds dissipated. He saw darkness for what seemed like moments on end.

At last he could see the inner workings of his lightsaber being constructed. The power cell fitted into his blue crystal and his focusing crystal, meant to make the beam wider. The emitter matrix was tricky to get right. If the emitter matrix was inverted, the lightsaber would explode and he couldn't risk that happening. The power insulator slid over the grey power cell, fastening it to its pink surface. More parts joined together, fitting in the right spots. Frodo could see all this clearly in his mind, as if his thoughts were tasked with the construction of his lightsaber. Eventually, the bluish-gray metal casing snapped into place, knitting the two silver, and one black, power cells together. The last threads of his deep meditation attached the pommel cap to the hilt.

His newly-constructed lightsaber was complete.

Frodo opened his eyes. Hovering in the air was his very own lightsaber. Its shape reminded him of his sword Sting's blade. Even though it looked like a standard one-bladed lightsaber, the hilt's tip was elegantly rounded off. As he reached for the hilt, the Force guided the weapon into his hand. Holding the hilt vertical, and making sure to keep it at a safe distance away from his face, he reached out with his senses. The beam singed in the air, stopping its climb an inch or two above his head. The beam's color was cyan blue. He was impressed.

"I will use this weapon wisely," he promised. He stared at the lightly humming blade, admiring the color and wide shape. Chuckling, he said to himself, "It seems I am a Jedi."

o-o-o

 _After struggling for months trying to come up with something that stayed true to the fan theory "what if Frodo is a Jedi", I finally came around to writing my first drabble with Frodo as a Jedi and constructing his lightsaber. I think I did a good job for my first time with Frodo on this fandom, but this is not my first Star Wars-esque story. No, my first story were actually two poem collections based on the first "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic" game. It's feels nostalgic working on a Star Wars and Lord of the Rings drabble. Frodo as a Jedi is awesome. :) And yes, I did loads of research of the technicalities of constructing a lightsaber before I wrote this drabble; so that way, I didn't walk in blind during the writing process._

 _Now, I don't know what I'll do next in this drabble series, but whatever I do next I'll be in the mood to do it. Thanks for reading this drabble. Until next time. :)_


	10. Fellow Sufferer

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _So, I've just finished writing_ Strong Intentions in Luster _. The story's done, but thanks to this prompt by NirCele, I've decided to write something involving Frodo Baggins and Fredegar Bolger, who was the lead in my fanfic. This is a way for me to bid farewell to this story. :) Inspiration came once again from Riggle's Picks: Week 2 where he's in fantasy football group therapy, even though this drabble is different._

o-o-o

 **97.) Fellow Sufferer**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **483**

Frodo Baggins entered the white room for the second time this morning. Due to a story being done, it was only necessary to give the canon character, which was a part of the fanfic, a chance to express how he or she felt. In that case, the canon character happened to be Fredegar Bolger, a.k.a. Fatty.

"Fatty?" Fredegar asked in shock.

Oops. Sorry. Did we mispronounce that?

Fredegar waved his fist at the camera. Frodo sat down at an empty chair, across from his buddy.

"It has come to my knowledge that you just finished a story. What was it called?" He checked his sheet before adding. "Ah yes. Strong Intentions in Luster."

"It was rushed," Fredegar crossed his arms.

"How was it rushed?" Frodo asked.

"Why you –" He attempted to keep calm, but refused. "The script was off. There were too many repeatable instances, all for saying 'let's go', 'Getty up, cowboy!' or 'welcome fellow sufferer'. You know."

"No, I don't. Fatty, I think you're exhausted," he said, reminding him promptly.

"A hobbit doesn't get put to work this much. I want to lodge a complaint! I want to go back to being a supporting character." He looked over his shoulder at the beagle Snoopy, who was mocking his fist movements. "You know, you're not helping. _Behave!_ "

"O-kay." Frodo tried again. "So Fatty, tell me about Cara."

"Cara's sweet and kind. Lightfoot is a big softie." He smiled at the camera.

"I am not!" Lightfoot the male unicorn shouted from off-screen.

"You are too. You just don't want to admit it." Finding the situation awkward, and Frodo couldn't agree more, he chose his next words carefully, "But Lightfoot is my friend and I respect his boundaries."

"Uh huh." It was clear to Frodo that Fredegar was ticked off about something. He attempted to coax him out of it. "Tell me about your adventures. You must have had a lot of them."

"Oh, there were loads. Big ones, small ones." He grinned wider.

"You're refusing to talk to me," he answered.

"No I'm not. I'm refuting against your questions. Haven't I been punished enough?" He raised his fist, as the Squijum, a squirrel-monkey, stole his nut. He blasted another few words, this time at the critter, "I'll get you!"

"Now, tell me about your love life. How many dames did you encounter in Luster?" Frodo asked, unsure if this was the best time to get his answer.

"What kind of a question is that? I've had enough!" Fredegar stood up, tearing the plug out of his ear and the microphone off his shirt. Frodo was stunned, watching his best friend charge off in plain sight…

"Hey, who's responsible for giving me these questions?" He looked to the camera crew, hoping to get a decent response.

"That's _me_!" Timon shouted.

Frodo raised an eyebrow at the camera. There was nothing further to say.

o-o-o

 _With NirCele's permission, this drabble is now complete and posted. Also, Cara, Lightfoot, the Squijum and the world Luster are all in_ The Unicorn Chronicles _book series, which happened to be what I crossed with_ The Lord of the Rings _, "Once Upon a Time" and other fandoms for my fanfic_ Strong Intentions in Luster _. Timon comes from "The Lion King" animated films. And Snoopy from the_ Peanuts _comics is just there for the fun of it and came in almost at random. :) I'm just glad I could write this piece. Without this prompt, this wouldn't have happened… or if it did, it would be in another prompt. And besides, I was poking fun at my own work, just for fun. Hopefully, everyone's in character. Until the next drabble. :)_


	11. Retaliation

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _I know, I'm parodying the Council of Elrond scene/chapter. This could be for many reasons, but one of those reasons are because I'm into comedy at the moment. Besides, I think the Fellowship can get into parodying at the time their fellowship formed. Hopefully._ _Well, anyway… this is another drabble inspired by Riggle's Picks: Week 2. It's a bit different than Week 2, but still… oh, go ahead and see for yourselves, readers. :)_

o-o-o

 **15.) Retaliation**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **430**

Frodo, for a while, did what everyone else on the council was doing: sit for a while and hear all the men tell stories. He had to admit they were great stories to listen to: what with Gollum and all. But given the circumstances, his mind wandered to his parents. Tears welled up in his eyes, causing him to lose control of his nerves and simply belt out crying. He annoyed Gandalf either way:

"Frodo, we are at an important meeting. Now, why are you crying?"

"Can someone _please_ keep that hobbit at bay?" Boromir groaned. Frodo burst into loud crying. Everyone was annoyed by his tearful display. Whether the hobbit was doing it for attention, he didn't know. Honestly, why was he at this council again?

"Now why are you crying?" Gandalf repeated.

"Because my parents died years ago! It's just too painful!" Frodo couldn't control his tears.

"Your retaliation goes against this council's wishes to destroy Sauron's Ring." Elrond was serious. True, the hobbit could understand that, but… but… he couldn't stop grieving!

"Frodo, what's wrong?" Merry came out of hiding. Frodo looked around at his three hobbit friends, all were now facing him.

"Oh, someone find out what's wrong with Mr. Baggins!" Gimli announced. Frodo burst into another set of loud tears.

"Mr. Frodo, if you're doing this for attention –" Samwise Gamgee, Frodo's gardener and friend, thought better on what he had to say. "Now Mr. Frodo, why don't you tell us what's wrong?" Frodo ended up covering his face. The tears were too much to bear… until he started laughing uncontrollably. Sam was concerned for him. "What is it?"

He gave his answer, while laughing. "I just wanted to see your faces." Calming down, even when everyone started to ignore him, Frodo asked, "What? It was just for show."

"That was a cruel trick, cousin." Pippin said, "We thought there was something wrong with you."

"Can't anyone take a good joke these days? Or is it all tension?" Frodo explained himself better. "Look, I understand we're about to set out on a long journey, but I need this moment."

"You scared us all, Halfling," Boromir announced.

"Don't do that again," Aragorn told the hobbit.

Frodo was stunned. "What? Can't I mess around for a little while?"

"Hobbits," was all Gandalf had to say. Frodo knew he didn't want to make the wizard mad, but when he looked into Gandalf's eyes there was a hint of annoyance and understanding. This would indeed be a long quest, one he hoped would be filled with mirth and joy.

o-o-o

 _Well, I realize there will be fangirls that will feel sorry for Frodo. To be honest, and Frodo said the exact same thing in this little gap-filler above, there needed to be some way to break the tension because don't we all need a little light-heartedness. Still, I think Frodo's exaggerated crying and laughter was pretty funny to say the least. :) Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this drabble and are looking forward to the next one, whenever I get around to writing it. :)_


	12. Justice

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Yes, I am doing another crossover between_ The Lord of the Rings _and_ Harry Potter _. It's this drabble and it's between Frodo Baggins and Dolores Umbridge. In a way, this is inspired by the Hillywood Show parody for_ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix _, titled "Harry Potter and the Order of Umbridge", which you can find on YouTube. For now, enjoy. :)_

o-o-o

 **46.) Justice**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **442**

Frodo sat in Dolores Umbridge's office. His reason for being there: causing a disruption in class. Yes, he was a hobbit wizard and with that came specific obligations. This was one of those times. And he would make sure she would leave Hogwarts.

"Miss Umbridge, what time is it?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Seven-thirty. Why do you ask?" Umbridge asked in return.

He shrugged. "I was curious." He paused. "Miss Umbridge, are you the greatest witch at Hogwarts?"

"Is that a compliment? You're in detention, Mr. Baggins."

"I know, but it's nice to be at your mercy." He said, growing excited. "Miss Umbridge, what do you call a cat that chases mice?"

"Now Mr. Baggins, a cat is very stealthy and…"

"A louse!" He gaped at her in delight.

"A louse is an insect. It is not a cat or a mouse."

"But a louse is better than a cat."

"Cats are very stealthy creatures. They attack louses with pride, similar to what I am doing for your detention," she said. Frodo peered at the black quill in derision.

"Miss Umbridge, do you know the difference between a dog and a cat?"

"Of course I do, boy. A dog chases the cat, but the bigger cat attacks the dog. That's why cats are a vital importance at Hogwarts," she smiled cheerfully. It was that smile that set Frodo's teeth on edge. The way Umbridge was taking pride in cats drove him mad.

"Miss Umbridge, what's the difference between a dog and a frog?"

"Mr. Baggins, I am obliged to answer all your questions about animals, but we really need to focus on your…"

"Miss Umbridge, what's the difference between a step-stool and a normal-sized stool?" He asked in excitement. He paused. The silence was foreboding. "Well, what is it?"

"Mr. Baggins, you will write with this quill and…" she was cut off by Frodo, who had more questions to ask her:

"Miss Umbridge, why won't you answer my questions? All Ravenclaws know the difference between a step-stool and a step-ladder." His eyes beamed in rays of happiness.

"What is the point of these questions, Baggins?!" She stopped him from further asking questions. "That's enough! I will not tolerate this nonsense a moment longer. I am off to see Dumbledore and punish you further for your insubordination." She charged out the door without another word. He was pleased, but wondered if she would grant him more detentions…

As it happened, Frodo was released from further detentions. He met up with Fred and George Weasley in the Great Hall. They were excited when he explained his little test with Umbridge. It was a good day.

o-o-o

 _Well, this was better than my last drabble, which I think went south fast for this challenge. I need to work on the humor, but I think it worked out well here. I hope you readers enjoyed this drabble and look forward to the next. :)_


	13. Parlay

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Yes, when thinking about this drabble, it made me think of pirates and ever since I watched "Pirates of the Caribbean", every time I hear this prompt, and thanks to NirCele for making this prompt, I think of Jack Sparrow saying this as often as he can. So naturally, I decided to make Frodo a pirate hobbit, again. Hopefully, now that my writing has grown since the last time I touched on this subject, it will turn out better than last time. :) Inspiration came from YouTube's the Hillywood Show's video "Pirates of the Caribbean Parody"._

o-o-o

 **85.) Parlay**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **482**

It was Frodo's first day as a pirate hobbit. He was new to the role. He did not see the harm in being recruited to the _Black Pearl_. But was he up to the task? He knocked on the door to the captain's cabin. There was a response, which allowed him to enter the cabin.

Opening the door, he discovered many nautical objects, including a map and a bottle of rum on the table. Sitting on the chair behind the desk was a pirate with black dreadlocks and wearing pirate attire, including a tricorn leather hat. He seemed… fine in Frodo's eyes.

"Welcome lad. Sit down." The pirate captain gestured to a chair leaning against the wall.

"Thank you for letting me join your crew, sir," Frodo said, sitting down.

"It's Capt'n Jack Sparrow and don't you be forgetting the Capt'n!" Jack introduced himself, taking a swig of rum. The hobbit hardly knew what to do.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked, curtly.

"Yes. You're the new cabin boy, which means you'll be swabbing the deck and cooking the food. But we'll leave the cooking to the cooks," Jack ordered him. Frodo was confused.

"I thought you could teach me to be a proper pirate," he answered.

"Pirates drink rum, lad." The pirate captain tossed the hobbit a bottle filled to the brim with rum. Frodo smelled the liquid. It was off and dry. He was disgusted.

"Couldn't I drink something simple, like ale?" Frodo asked.

"You'll drink rum. All pirates drink rum." Jack got close to his face. Frodo was startled. "That isn't a problem, savvy?"

"No." Frodo was relieved when Jack moved away from him. "But if I am to be a proper pirate, at least allow me to drink something I like."

"Like what, son? I will not tolerate arguments on my ship," he replied.

"Are we at a disagreement?" he asked, curtly.

"No. Let's call it a draw or parlay, or whatever you want to call it. Savvy?" He extended his hand. Frodo shook it.

"All right. Agreed."

"Agreed." He changed the subject. "Now, let's discuss your business as cabin boy…"

"Jack, I expected to be a pirate."

"All pirates start out as cabin boys. It's tough that you don't approve, but those are my terms."

"I don't like it."

"Then we're at an impasse because you are not leaving until you become a cabin boy. You'll have to swab the deck…"

Having no choice, Frodo agreed to another parlay. The parlay was for him to be a cabin boy and learn as much of Jack's ship as was possible. Eventually, he got to pillaging and plundering islands in search of buried treasure. It was the beginning of his life as a pirate hobbit. He enjoyed every moment, except for when the women Jack knew slapped him across the cheek for no reason, or so he thought.

o-o-o

 _Yay! I completed a_ Lord of the Rings _and "Pirates of the Caribbean" crossover story, even though Jack and Frodo had an argument in the drabble. Oh well. I hope everyone liked this drabble and the banter that went on here. :)_


	14. Point of View

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _The Disney Channel movie "Descendants" inspired me to write this drabble for NirCele's prompt, which I'm still thanking him or her and for all their advice, as well as ideas, etc. So, this scene or two focuses on Auradon Prep, a school that is in the state of Auradon in the film, and as we already guessed Frodo is making his appearance. But what Frodo will be doing in the scene… well readers, that is something you will find out below. :)_

o-o-o

 **66.) Point of View**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **429**

This was Frodo's first day teaching at Auradon Prep, and already he could feel its weight on him. But he didn't let this bother him. After the Ring, how bad could teaching a bunch of teenagers be? As he stood in the classroom with its desks, stone walls and wood floors, he nodded in relief at his own touch of home. There were many objects he brought from the Shire, many of which should have been recognized by everyone. He really wanted to show that Middle-earth was like any other world.

He was pleased to see his best friend Samwise Gamgee's son, Frodo Gamgee, attend class. But then so were the rest of the students, who already knew what was happening at the school. And why was a boy with white hair and wearing red, black and white clothes carrying a small brown dog? Naturally, his first reaction was to let out a yelp of surprise at the dog, which he did. It wasn't a good first impression because the students let out chuckles and giggles of amusement.

"What is that?" Frodo cried out, alarmed.

"He's the school mascot. His name is Dude. I'm Carlos de Vil," said the boy with the white hair.

"Listen, just keep that dog away from me," he told him, pointing to Carlos' desk.

"You don't like dogs?" he was stunned.

"Who doesn't like dogs?" an athletic boy named Jay asked, confused.

He asked the students. "Who are you? All of you."

One by one, the students introduced themselves to Frodo. The hobbit learned they were descendants of villains, but were turning over a new leaf. They scared him for a moment, until he realized that he was behaving like Sam and not like himself. He was better than this. After all, he gave Saruman the White a chance for redemption. Why not these students? However, Frodo Gamgee, or as he called him Frodo-lad, was nervous. Frodo would have to instruct him how to behave in front of the villains' redeemed sons and daughters.

"Frodo-lad," Frodo said, "they're not going to hurt you."

"What about the dog?" Frodo-lad asked.

Dude let out a little bark at him and Frodo-lad. Frodo closed his eyes at the sound, if only for a moment. He was already startled by the dog's presence. He did not need more frights on his first day. And yet, he already knew what to do.

Smiling, Frodo calmed the hobbit lad's nerves. "I would be gentle with him." Moving to the front of the classroom, he addressed his students: "Now, let's begin."

o-o-o

 _How was that? We'll see next drabble what I get inspired to write. Thanks for reading this drabble and the story so far. :)_


	15. The Nature of Evil

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _The idea for this prompt came to me when watching the fourth episode of Season 1 of the ABC television show "Galavant". But also because I'm beginning the fifth part/fifth episode/fifth season block of my crossover story Strong Intentions over on AO3 or Archive of Our Own. And since Frodo is going to be Dark!Frodo in the next part of my fanfiction series, I now have a good reason to write this drabble. It should be fun… well, as fun as it can be with Frodo being with villains. :)_

o-o-o

 **47.) The Nature of Evil**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **487**

Frodo might not have guessed there was a darker version of himself… okay, maybe he did due to the Ring's corruption. Now that he was going to be dark him, the question on how to be a villain arose in his thoughts. There was only one way to answer this question: ask the villains how to become like them.

"Oh, cut to the chase," Frodo glared at the narrator. He already knew what to say to the first villain: King Richard, a middle-aged man with graying hair, who invaded the kingdom of Valencia. Facing the king, he asked, "King Richard, you are a comedic role model for villains. How do you do it?"

"Oh nonsense." King Richard shooed the thought away. His face lit up with excitement. "It's not that hard. All we do is take over kingdoms, marry a knight's bride, pillage, plunder and, at the end of the day, we…" he cut himself off with a giggle fit.

"What is it?"

"It's your face! It's so funny."

"Next!" Frodo turned to the next villain in line. The second the villain took Richard's spot, the hobbit asked, "Voldemort, you have been on Harry Potter's back for a long time. Tell me: how do you be a villain? What does it take?"

"You're allied with Harry Potter?" Voldemort flushed red with fury. He moved his wand in the air, nearly saying the incantation. Frodo waved his hands several times to stop him.

" _Voldemort!_ Voldemort." He grinned. "Thank you for your time." He called, curious, "Whose next?" He turned to the next villain and asked, "Maleficent, you are a wonder to behold. Truly cherished. Tell me: what is the nature of evil?"

"I don't need to discuss evil with you, hobbit. You hardly know it yourself," Maleficent told him, bored out of her mind. Frodo tried again, realizing he was overstepping his boundaries:

"I was corrupted by the Ring. Sauron's ring…"

"A ring." Maleficent huffed. She stood up, telling him as she walked away, "Frodo Baggins, until you learn to be truly evil yourself, and learned the art of being evil, you will never understand its nature."

Frodo leaned back in his chair. "I happen to know well enough what evil feels like. Thank you, Maleficent." He looked at his clipboard. He asked, "All right, who's next?"

"Frodo, I just want to say that I…"

"Emma Swan, how are you a villain?" He asked her, speaking in a monotonous voice.

"Really? Is that how you treat me? You're accompanying me to Camelot," Emma, a blonde-haired woman was confused.

"Good point." Frodo smiled. He told her thus, "I'll see you in Camelot." He paused for dramatic effect. "Next!"

"You'll find out soon enough what it takes to be a villain." Emma walked away.

"I'm sure I will." Frodo wasn't sure what was in store for him. After these interviews, he hoped he was ready for what was in store.

o-o-o

 _How was that? I think Frodo's already acting a bit evil in this drabble. The villains and hero that were in this story, from other fandoms, was King Richard from "Galavant", Voldemort from the Harry Potter series, Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty and Emma Swan from the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time". I'm not sure which drabble I will work on next. So, we'll see what happens next and when I get in the mood again for another drabble. Thanks for reading so far. :)_


	16. What Happens Now?

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _I think I like Riggle's Picks a lot, for some reason. Anyway, this just happened to be another prompt from NirCele that ended up giving me inspiration for this drabble. Now that I think on it, I'm writing an awful lot of skits within the drabbles. Oh well._

o-o-o

 **14.) What Happens Now?**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **495**

Once again, Hermione found herself in front of a camera. She was on a stage, looking at the audience. While she wasn't nervous, she hoped Frodo would cooperate.

"Welcome to 'What Happens Now'." Hermione Granger spoke in the camera. "Today, we have a very special guest. He's the Ring-bearer you know and love, he's saved thousands with the destruction of the One Ring, he's defeated Gollum without lifting a finger, he…"

"Hermione, get to the point!" Frodo shouted, already sitting in a chair opposite her.

"All right. Ladies and gentlemen, Frodo Baggins," Hermione sat down. The crowd applauded. It was a good sign. After what she and Frodo's fangirls did, she hardly expected Frodo to get back at her for what they did. How wrong she was. Looking at her notecards, she asked the gentle-hobbit, "Frodo, what can you tell the audience about your latest conundrum with fangirls? Is there anything about them that fascinates you?"

"Fangirls." Frodo grunted. Chuckling, he added, "Oh come on, Hermione. Fangirls are all right, but I'm more concerned about Sam. You know, when I argued with him in Mordor, I thought our troubles were over. I may have behaved a little cross, but that doesn't make me a bad person. No, I'm doing the best I can…"

"Hey Frodo," the red parrot Iago perched on his shoulder. In his wing was a clipboard. He asked, "I need you to sign this form. It gives Bag End to Sam."

"Iago, I'm in the middle of an interview." He told the parrot, "We'll discuss your eating habits later."

"My eating habits involve crackers. Now sign on this dotted line. Here and here." Iago showed him where to sign.

"Very well. I'm signing," Frodo jotted his name down in scribbles, before handing the clipboard to Iago. With that done, he turned to Hermione, "Now where were we?"

"You scribbled your name. I can hardly read your penmanship," Iago complained.

"It's legible."

"I'll talk to Sam." Iago flapped off-camera.

"Sam and I are friends." Frodo explained to Hermione, "Sure, we have our ups and downs…"

"Mr. Frodo, we can't read this signature! You promised Bag End to me!" Sam yelled off-camera.

"But everything's good. No complaints." Frodo smiled.

"Why isn't this signature legible? Frodo, write it again!" Rosie Cotton shouted at him, off-camera.

"Excuse me." Frodo stood up, darting off-camera over to Sam, Rosie and Iago. However, when he scribbled his name on the next sheet, all three complained a second time. Giving up, he grabbed his green jacket and went backstage.

Hermione smiled at the audience. "Well folks, what can I say. 'What happens now' has its own conundrums, but we've always had a good positive experience."

"These crackers taste like muck," Ron Weasley shouted from stage left.

"Then get some more cheese!" Frodo chimed in, annoyed.

"I'll pass," Harry Potter admitted, walking across the stage. Ignoring the activity happening elsewhere, Hermione smiled once more at the camera, as the show ended.

o-o-o

 _Well, I think I just poked fun of Frodo and Sam's argument scene in the 2003 movie "The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King". Anyway, I guess this shows what the canon characters do behind the scenes, sort of. Thanks for reading. :)_


	17. Hot

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _I realize I've been doing a lot of randomness in the last couple of drabbles. I guess I'm going back to another set of drabbles involving… well, I'm not sure how serious they are, but perhaps a little less humor. Please note that I will go back and forth between humor and seriousness, just to give us relief. Let's see how it goes. :)_

o-o-o

 **55.) Hot**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **482**

Frodo didn't know how he made it out of Mordor, let alone Mount Doom. The memory was too fresh in his mind. The lava surrounding the rock he and Sam were fortunate enough to find. But then fire was something he had grown used to, due to the void that Mordor gave. It was a memory he wished would leave, but he didn't know how. His body felt so hot, a temperature he had to find a way to cool down.

He awoke in a warm bed, but he was sweating bullets. Instead of seeing lava and flickering flames licking his skin, he was in a cool white stone walled room, with windows open and lush green plants in vases. The sunlight was the only heat radiating off into the room. But seeing daylight once again, instead of the impenetrable darkness that nearly took him. He never wanted to relive the events in Mordor, but they played once more in his mind. Oh, how he wished he were back home…

"Mr. Frodo," Sam's voice broke his trail of thought, "how are you?"

"I'm fine." The last thing he wanted to do was place the weight onto his friend. They had been through enough, thanks to their adventures in Mordor. But there was one thought that brought a certain subject to light, "What would Rosie say when she learned you are a hero, Samwise?"

Sam blushed. "Now Mr. Frodo, Rosie's a lovely lass. I miss her dearly." Frodo chuckled. Of course he did. He knew Sam well enough to know when he didn't stop talking about Rosie. "We'll come back to the Shire, Mr. Frodo. You'll see."

"I know. I just wish I was recovering sooner." He sagged, eating his porridge on a tray. The stump where his right middle finger was, was healing. It still bled a little. The wound would heal, but not so quickly his internal scars. It would take time for those wounds to heal. Boy, did he feel hot! Grabbing his glass of water, Frodo drank the liquid down in large gulps. He was surprised when Sam tried to stop him:

"Slowly, Mr. Frodo. Slowly."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'd just like to heal faster."

"Mr. Frodo, you need to rest."

"Where's Merry and Pippin?" It was a good question, one he hoped would get an immediate answer.

"They're in the kitchen. You need to lie down, once you've finished eatin' your food," Sam inquired.

"I suppose you're right." He said in encouragement, "I'll be fine, Sam. Don't worry."

"I'll wait here until you're done." Sam sat down. Frodo grinned before taking another bite. Yes, it was good to have Sam around. Sometimes he wondered when his best friend would wed Rosie. He would find out, as soon as they returned to the Shire. And they would return home. Sam would see to it that they did just that.

o-o-o

 _Well, that was a nice little drabble. I don't know how long this next set for this challenge will last, but I know it will be short. We'll see. Thanks for reading. :)_


	18. Cold

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Naturally, what comes after heat is cold. And this drabble certainly has that. Thanks to NirCele for lending me these prompts. :)_

o-o-o

 **54.) Cold**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **297**

Frodo was freezing. Winter in the Shire that year was brutal. The snowflakes drifted lightly on his skin. It was the sensation of coldness that brought his attention to his feet, which were already numb. He had to return inside Bag End. But where was home? Oh, this blizzard!

At last, he made it to the front step and opened the front green door. The warmth of the fireplace gave him much needed heat. It was too cold to do anything further outside, except watch the snowflakes from the window. Thankfully, he had a present for his dear old friend –

TWHACK! A snowball crashed right at the back of Merry's head, making his curly hair fluffy white. Perfect shot! He felt so proud of himself. Frodo chuckled, only too late, for he felt a fierce _whack_ against the back of his head. Another chill set in, one he didn't expect would happen. He turned his gaze to Merry, who look ecstatic to see him.

"Happy Yule Day, Frodo!" Merry told him, delighted to have his revenge.

"If I had another snowball, I would throw it at you. But it's too cold to do anything else." Frodo shivered. The cold outside was too much for him. And yet he had to get warm near the fireplace. Pulling up a chair, he rubbed his hands together several times. Good. The chill was leaving him. And yet, it stayed on his hands and his poor hairy feet. He tried again. Much to his relief, he was warming up. That was a very good sign. He needed the warmth…

TWHACK! Another snowball, this time against the side of his face. Frodo looked up at Merry, who had a wide smirk on his face. He would have payback, one way or another.

o-o-o

 _Inspiration for this chapter came from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody's episode, titled "Christmas at the Tipton". I know this drabble relates to another of NirCele's prompts, but we'll play more in the snow soon enough. I just didn't expect this drabble to lead right into another prompt, but that'll be for another drabble. I guess the prompts run into each other. Oh well. Thanks for reading. :)_


	19. Snow

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Okay, for the second part of this small drabble set, involving cold and snow, I'm going to put a twist on this. Enjoy. :) And thank you NirCele for such brilliant prompts. They're giving me ideas and challenging me, which is always good. :)_

o-o-o

 **56.) Snow**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **392**

Frodo remembered a time when he and Merry were younger. In Buckland, they would play in the snow. Sometimes he would tackle Merry, just to teach him a lesson. This morning was one such time to teach his cousin a lesson. Making sure he had his cloak and scarf wrapped around his neck, he walked out the front green door.

Now that he was the Master of Bag End, walking through the snow-covered hilltop mattered. As he trudged, he was smacked across the face by an oncoming snowball. Wow. The snow was sure cold!

"Try and catch me cousin!" Merry darted down the hill, faster than Frodo would have liked.

However, Frodo's view was interrupted by a mysterious woman, who wore a flowing, icicle dress. She didn't look cold, but the way she stared down at him… it sent a chill up his spine.

"Enjoying the snow." The woman spoke, bitterly.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked, unsure about this woman.

"I am the Snow Queen. I welcome winter. Maybe next time, we can meet when the fires have died down. And believe me, lad, I am not cold." The Snow Queen had the last laugh and Frodo knew it. He didn't stop her.

Frodo looked at his cousin, who was having too much fun in the snow. He jumped when he stared at the dirt road a second time. The Snow Queen had vanished, but she left her icy mark on his heart. He did not know why, but he yearned for her… no. Maybe some things were best left alone. Shivering once more, and yet he hoped to take his mind off the Snow Queen, he darted down the Hill with a snowball in hand. In one sweep, he smacked it right on Merry's nose. Instead of taking pity on his cousin, he was surprised when his younger cousin fought back by throwing snow at him.

They fought playfully in the snow for a while. Soaked and chilled to the bone, Frodo led his cousin back to Bag End. His mind trailed to the Snow Queen, but it was a faint thought. He didn't bother with it He had too much fun with Merry. Now they could take hot baths, change into clean dry clothing, and have a pot of tea. And that was exactly what he and his cousin did.

o-o-o

 _What did you think? I think this set of drabbles is complete, but the challenge is not over. We still have a way to go. Thanks for reading. :)_


	20. Beyond the Circles of the World

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Okay, so this drabble will parody all the stories in which Frodo passes on into the next life. Don't worry. He'll be back to his old self again, if not wiser. Inspiration for this drabble came from the ABC television show Galavant's song "Goodbye", which I greatly needed to figure out this drabble. Inspiration also came from Season 5B of "Once Upon a Time", which is coming up in March._

o-o-o

 **100.) Beyond the Circles of the World**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **426**

 _Frodo awoke as though he came out of a trance. Shooting out of bed, he looked around him. The whole room was dark, then light, and then dark again. Was something wrong with the lights? And there was… a hooded figure all in black. Wait… what was happening? Did he…_

" _Oh no. NO! Fangirls did this to me?" Frodo groaned. "This is unbelievable."_

 _He turned around. There was Death, ready to send him to the next life. Wait… he wasn't ready to go. And there were his friends, all cheerful and happy, some original characters who he met in dozens of stories. There were all the canon characters who he had met over the years, wishing him farewell. Wait… why were they wishing him farewell? Something was very wrong with this picture!_

" _Wait. I'm not ready to die! You can't send me away like this! Eru Ilúvatar! Come on. Give me a sign that I'm going to come back!" He called to the ceiling. He was inching closer to the doors, to the bright white light. "Wait, I still have unfinished business. Don't take me beyond the circles of the world just yet. Please, send me back!"_

 _A firm hand grasped his shoulder. He was being pulled away from the light, straight into bed. Eru Ilúvatar spoke in his ear, "You're not ready to depart from this life. Frodo, wake up."_

"Frodo, wake up!" Pippin screamed in his ear. He was only five years old.

Frodo felt his forehead. Boy, did he have a headache. "I just had the strangest dream. Fangirls were to blame for my death."

"Oh, speaking of fangirls, you have visitors," Merry said. That got his attention.

Moving to a sitting position on the bed, Frodo asked, "Who is it? Is it Pearl?" Realization dawned upon him when he saw they were, in fact, giggly fangirls. "Oh no." Getting out of bed, he told them, "Fangirls." He couldn't do it. "Enjoy your day." He smiled at them, waiting for them to leave the room. They were kicked out of Bag End by Merry. He told his younger cousin, once the fangirls we're gone, "Take Pippin outside. I'd like to have some breakfast first."

Indeed, he made breakfast: a hearty porridge. Bilbo wasn't the Master of Bag End, seeing as he left the Shire. The dream Frodo had that morning stayed fresh in his mind for a time. He wasn't ready for death's doors. No. Instead he could have a fulfilling life. And that's what he would try for, no matter the cost.

o-o-o

 _I told you Frodo's fine. Thanks for reading. :)_


	21. Flaunting

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _This drabble is inspired by The Big Bang Theory's Season 3 Episode 17 "The Precious Fragmentation", but instead of it being about The Lord of the Rings Ring, our four hobbits have discovered a Star Wars item. Check it out. :)_

o-o-o

 **79.) Flaunting**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **474**

Frodo Baggins and his three hobbit friends – Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took – were sitting at the dining room table in Bag End, when an unsuspecting package arrived in the mail. Naturally, Pippin brought the package inside and unwrapped it. So naturally, Frodo and his friends pulled out all the various objects that were inside the box. It just so happened that a toy lightsaber was in the box, and Frodo pulled it out:

"Awesome. It's a Star Wars lightsaber. It's a shame it's a toy. Eh…" he tossed it away, only the toy lightsaber was caught by Merry. Frodo cocked his head in Merry's direction as his cousin spoke to them:

"Wait a second, cousin. This lightsaber could be very useful." Merry perked up, "Yeah, let's buy a whole fleet of ships." Frodo and Pippin laughed, until Pippin took the lightsaber and made a suggestion:

"Now cousin, I understand where you're heading with this. But maybe we should use this lightsaber to buy the whole of Minas Tirith. I would be its king," Pippin said, smiling.

"This isn't a real lightsaber!" Sam told him, serious.

"You can't buy Minas Tirith. Let's choose to buy something practical with it." Frodo took the toy lightsaber from Pippin's grasp, against Pippin's wishes. "Like a slingshot."

"What do we need with a slingshot, cousin?" Merry asked, intrigued.

"I've been meaning to get a slingshot. Come on. It's the most practical solution to this mess," he said.

"Mr. Frodo, let me see this lightsaber…" Sam was cut off by Frodo jerking the toy lightsaber away.

"Mine," Frodo said automatically.

"You see what this lightsaber is doing to you all! You used to be my friends. And now you're stuck buying products," Sam accused them.

"Sam, it's a toy lightsaber." Realizing what he was doing, Frodo tossed the lightsaber back to Merry. "It's yours now. I'm not giving up on my friends."

"Fair enough. So, whose winning this battle?" Merry turned to Pippin. Frodo was stunned.

"Let's draw straws," Pippin suggested, delighted.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Merry set the toy lightsaber down on the table. Frodo looked up at his two younger cousins, as they said in unison:

"Rock, paper, scissors, match!" As they continued their battle, Frodo snatched the toy lightsaber and turned it on. However, the lightsaber turned out to be a real lightsaber.

"Cool!" Frodo said, excited.

"Mr. Frodo," Sam told him, serious.

"Fine." Frodo added last, being polite, "Huh. So it was a real lightsaber." He looked up at his friends, who were staring at him. Turning off the lightsaber, he said, calmly, "It's pretty neat. Let's get back to dinner." He joined his friends at the dining room table, setting the lightsaber by him, except Pippin snatched it again. And so the battle continued… but they were flaunting that toy lightsaber about the room.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :)_


	22. Crossing the Line

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _I appreciate these marvelous prompts, given to me by NirCele. This little drabble just happens to be something that was inspired by forum activities on the Writer's Guild, which is on this site. And this time, Frodo as a Dark Lord is not very happy with how things are going… read on and find out. :)_

o-o-o

 **30.) Crossing the Line**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **423**

Dark Lord Frodo had a lot of ambitions in his life. Ruling over Middle-earth was a hard job, and yet it seemed his orc servants could do was complain about how the wine tasted sour. He would deal with them for sure. Wait! Why was Sauron… NOOO!

"Hold on!" Frodo complained, returning his attention to the wonky script. "Frodo gets vaporized. Page 5: Frodo gets vaporized. Page 9: Dark Lord Frodo gets turned into orange goo." He glared at the writers, who were all elves, except for one dwarf and one man. "Did I miss something or do you people not have any value for hobbits becoming dark lords?"

"We don't have that problem. The writer does," one elf admitted. Frodo turned to Elrond, who looked up at him.

"Yes, Frodo, I am that writer. Do you think you'd do well as a dark lord? Dark lords usually aren't hobbits, and, I'm sorry to say, you aren't dark lord material," Elrond admitted.

At that, Frodo rushed towards the elf lord and said, his eyes blazing with fire, "You really don't want to push me? Pippin gets to be the dark lord, and everyone congratulates him. Sauron gets to be the dark lord, same as Morgoth. What do I get?"

"You're pinching my sleeve," Elrond said, wincing.

"Sorry," Frodo retracted his hand. For a moment, he doubted his actions. Oh, what was the world coming to?

"Frodo, it's not that you wouldn't make a fine dark lord. It's just the only contribution you've made to the quest is helping defeat Sauron, by destroying his ring," Elrond told him.

"I know. I just wish things would have been different. All I want is to be known for more than just taking the One Ring to Mordor. I feel cheated. Is that wrong?" Frodo asked, his eyes searching for hope.

"One day, you will get that adventure," Legolas instructed.

"But not now. Then why kill of the dark lord version of myself? I don't recall doing much, but it takes one wrong move and everyone's on me like flies," he insisted.

"They haven't figured out how talented you are, Frodo. I'm sure you'll find your feet," Gimli said, smiling at him.

"Good. I want a rewrite!" Frodo flew the pages at Elrond. "You can start at chapter one, where I don't die as a dark lord. I'll be as invincible as Sauron." He smiled evilly.

"Hobbits," Legolas said, nervous. "At least he's not a fan."

Frodo smiled back. Good. Maybe they would get his script right.

o-o-o

 _Well, this is interesting. I know Dark Lord Frodo isn't written that much, and I've only just touched the surface with him. Inspiration comes from "Looney Tunes: Back in Action". Thanks for reading. :)_


	23. I Am Still Here

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _For NirCele's prompt, this time Frodo's left the Grey Havens for the Undying Lands. And while in every fanfic involving this talks about Frodo's hurting – and there is a vast amount of fanfics that do this – I'm going to try getting some things out of Frodo, that maybe he was wanting to say, but didn't get the chance to say it. And I know there will be a lot of sympathizers for Frodo, as well as those who say they like Frodo but don't want to be like him because they probably don't understand him that well or are afraid to understand him, but trust me this is the drabble I've been meaning to write because I too am having a very hard time finding stories I can relate to, and lately it's been nothing but the same things, which is definitely annoying._

 _Anyway, let's get going before I cry._

o-o-o

 **70.) I Am Still Here**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **500**

Frodo Baggins rested his hands on the boat's railing. Already a day had passed since he left the Grey Havens, and yet many thoughts passed through his mind. Pain, agony for abandoning his friends in the manner he did, and uncertainty if his life would go on, due to the wounds he carried. He gave up so much just to save the Shire, and yet it wasn't for him. But… what was for him? Where did he fit in? Did anyone notice him or did they choose to go on with their lives, long before the quest began?

Bilbo was with him, and Gandalf. It was good to have their company, and yet… he looked up at the wizard robed in white. There were tears in his eyes. Did he know what he was going through? It was possible the wizard knew.

"Let out what you're feeling, Frodo. We're here for you," Gandalf said, reassuring him. Frodo looked down at the railing. The pain was too much.

"Where do I fit in?" Frodo looked up at Gandalf, tears forming in his eyes. "I feel cheated. Others… they have their happy endings, including yourself and Bilbo."

"You didn't have to come with us, Frodo," Bilbo answered.

"That's not it." He looked at his uncle now. "I was expecting an adventure, as exciting as yours was."

"I didn't expect the adventure, lad," his uncle admitted, perplexed. "It came."

"I know it did." He sighed. "I know. But… I am still here." He looked out at the sea, his mind wandering. "I am still wondering if I'll ever have that exciting adventure, a family to call home to. Everything was taken from me, and it's not fair."

"If I'm not mistaken, Frodo, your actions also caused things to happen," Gandalf said. Frodo grunted. He knew that was true.

"You have a point. But I can't… ignore the fact that, due to all that's happened, I wonder if people will give me a chance, if I'll have an exciting adventure. Otherwise, all I'll have is a perilous adventure, where I've lost more than my right middle finger." He peered down at his maimed hand. "And went mad."

"I don't know, Frodo." Bilbo told him, softly. "We may never know." Frodo looked at him again. His uncle was still seated on a chair, next to Elrond. What were they doing, besides the obvious conversation?

"That's what I fear, that people won't do anything." He stared at the sea. A tear dripped from his eye. "That I won't have everything that I need."

"You have me, the elves and your uncle." Gandalf asked him, curious, "Isn't that enough?"

"Is it? I wonder that question." Frodo could admit Bilbo and Gandalf were great at conversation, but he was always the shy hobbit. Just like his pet rabbit once was, before he lost him too. But who could he relate to? Would he know, or would he go on not knowing what fate had in store for him?

o-o-o

 _Okay, so for those who are wondering if my voice is coming into Frodo's. There's only a few times in which this happens, but as a whole these are in Frodo's words and I did do my best to portray him and his dialect correct, and in my honest opinion Frodo had a more perilous adventure, one that wasn't always exciting._

 _So, what do you think? Do you think Frodo deserves an exciting adventure? Or do we have to go back to all those stories in which we throw a pity party for Frodo, and no one does anything about it? Well, I'd rather choose the first question about Frodo over the latter, because who wouldn't want an exciting adventure where they don't feel cheated, and everyone else gets the glory moments? But that's just me._

 _But then again, I may have spilled all of this because I'm still working on Strong Intentions. And it's not easy sticking to one series for the past three months or more. Whoo. I really need a break. :)_

 _Thanks for reading. :)_


	24. A Book

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Okay, after the rousing drabble that was the last one, which I'm glad you readers enjoyed, this drabble will bring up books and the five stages of writing, starring Frodo Baggins. It fits with what's going on with me, which explains my behavior. Actually, this should be the five stages of writing a book series. Anyway, take a look. :) Again, sorry about the last drabble but I had to get out what I needed to say. And I think the real culprit is my Strong Intentions series, even though I've finished the main parts of the series._

 _All right, let's get going. :)_

o-o-o

 **34.) A Book**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **428**

"Hello, and welcome to Authors' Anonymous," Folco Boffin announced during the group therapy. However, Frodo Baggins spent much of the time nodding and saying nothing. "Where we study the five stages of writing a book, or a series." He turned to the camera, telling it, "Take a look."

 **Stage 1 – Hopeful Beginnings**

"To be honest with you, Folco," Frodo explained, "It depends on the beginning. Sometimes it'll come out of nowhere and be good. Other times, it'll be tricky. But the beginning…" he sighed happily. "It's bliss."

 **Stage 2 – The Middle Crisis**

Merry Brandybuck sat down, staring at a blank sheet of paper. He had nothing going on, and he was only beginning the middle of his book. He stopped the second Frodo arrived, who was smiling at him:

"Are you all right, cousin?" Frodo asked, hoping to assist him.

"Frodo, are middles always tricky in stories?" Merry asked, curious.

"Well, that's why you write an outline ahead of time. Sometimes, the ideas will just come out of nowhere," Frodo said. He already was feeling a little tense, due to one author's determination to get his or her works going. But… hmm…

 **Stage 3 – "Why Am I Doing This?"**

Frodo stared at the sheet of paper. There was so much going on with the story, but… oh.

"Why am I doing this?" He asked the air. "Is it too much to ask? This story doesn't need to get done. Why am I doing this again?" He came to the conclusion, jotting down more notes, using a quill. "I will get this done."

 **Stage 4 – This Book or Book Series Blows!**

Frodo set his quill down… actually, he almost threw the quill onto the journal. This story blew! Couldn't he work on something more legible? Something that didn't involve all this writing…

" _Hey!_ " It was Folco. Of course it was, but Frodo had to look up, only to see Pippin banging his journal against the table, loudly and several times.

"This _writing_ BLOWS!" Pippin screamed. Frodo chuckled. It was exactly how he was feeling at the moment.

 **Stage 5 – Ah. The Ending. :) Oh no! Not the Ending!**

"Okay. So has everyone finished their story?" Folco asked, curious.

"Yes," Frodo said, sighing in relief.

"It feels good. Can we write another story?" Pippin asked, much to Frodo's chagrin.

"We need a break, Pippin," he admitted to his younger cousin.

"Yes. We. Do," Folco said, emphasizing each word. Frodo shook his head, unsure what Pippin was doing with a toy mouse, petting it like it was going to be real.

o-o-o

 _Once again, I was inspired by Riggle's Picks over on NFL FOX Sunday Pre-Game Show, involving the Five Stages of Fantasy Football Grief. I think I'm Rob Riggle's tailgating fan, but then again these pre-game shows are really neat to watch and hilarious. Thanks for reading. :)_


	25. Wounds

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _While this prompt by NirCele is about wounds, I am going to focus on Frodo's healing from his wounds. Read on below. :)_

o-o-o

 **44.) Wounds**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **494**

Frodo awoke from a sordid dream. In the dream, he was back in Shelob's lair, facing off against the giant spider with only his sword and his elvish phial for light. Shelob was closing in on him. He could feel the dewy venom coursing through his veins, riding up into his neck.

"Ahh!" Frodo screamed. He was jabbed by the great spider. How great she was didn't compare to how great the wound felt on his neck. The world spun and turned. He felt sick, as if… no. He shouldn't.

"Ehh ahh!" Frodo screamed a second time, waking up from his dream. He felt so sick to his stomach. Unable to contain himself, he grabbed the bucket next to his bed, regurgitating the contents from his stomach. Sweat beaded down his face, and yet a cold hand pressed against his neck, along with a warm yet cool cloth.

He didn't know he was bleeding, and yet the back of his neck felt warm. He panted, returning to his task and feeling more sick. Relief fell over him when all the contents were out of his stomach, and yet he felt hungry. He set the bucket down fast, wiping his mouth with a sleeve. Already, he felt like he won this battle, but the reward left a sickening feeling inside his mouth. He looked up at an elven woman with brown hair, who had a glass of water on hand, and another bucket.

"Here. Take it, but don't swallow the water, until you clean out your mouth," the elven woman instructed.

"Thanks." Frodo took the glass of water from her hands with gratitude. In a quick manner, he took one large gulp, swished the water into his cheeks, but the effort resulted in him throwing up into the new bucket. He tried again a second time, once he was done. The result was the same as before. It was a disgusting result, but it had to be done.

Once again, a cloth touched his neck, which felt so comforting to the touch.

He finished his task at last. Exhaustion overwhelmed him, causing him to rest on the bed for several seconds. His shirt was covered in sweat, allowing him to see his chest's pale skin. He needed a new, clean shirt… maybe it was better that he should wait a while before doing so.

"Are you all right?" the elven woman asked, curious.

"It's the same thing every year. The anniversary of Shelob's wound on my neck." Frodo felt his forehead. It felt hot, and yet it was calming down somewhat. "I feel so sick."

"Maybe a bath would help ease your mind," the elven woman suggested. All Frodo could do was nod. It had been the right decision to come to Valinor, in the house of healing on this day. A bath would do him some good.

And a bath was what he received. Afterwards, Frodo dressed in a clean nightgown, ready for bed.

o-o-o

 _Well, in one week it is going to be the anniversary of Frodo's wound from Shelob. So, I guess this is a plausible, if not sickening, way to show Frodo healing or some of it. Either way, thanks for reading. :)_


	26. Filling In The Gaps

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thank you to everyone for reviewing, favoriting and following this drabble series so far: Elwen, Raider-K, Pip the Dark Lord of All, Elleth of Mossflower, Eldhoron, Lady Lindariel, Eliza Donelittle and Saphirabrightscale. And thank you to all my readers for reading this series and my other works. :)_

 _Okay, this time I'm returning to comedy with Frodo and his friends. Only I was inspired by "Robin Hood: Men in Tights" and Shakespeare's plays. I guess I really wanted to have Frodo do something with Shakespeare. Thank you NirCele for creating these amazing prompts. :)_

o-o-o

 **24.) Filling In The Gaps**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **382**

Frodo stared wide-eyed at the middle of the page, for the play _Romeo and Juliet_. It was all above his head. He didn't want to do this play. He didn't want to handle this genre. And yet… oh, why bother? He threw the book away, moving onto the next scene involving himself, Sam, Merry and Pippin in the woods with the Sheriff of Rottingham.

"Fare thee well, dear traveler," Pippin greeted the Sheriff. "And what brings thee to our realm?"

"Huh?" Frodo asked, curious at how his younger cousin understood Shakespeare… or was it… well… hmm…

"You, fare traveler, are impugning on the king's guard," the Sheriff of Rottingham sneered. He brandished his sword without remorse. "How shall I take you down?"

"With an arm and a leg," a man with short blonde hair, who wore tights, a brown tunic, brown pants, and wearing a pointed, green Peter Pan cap swung in. However, he landed in a clumsy fashion as plastic arms and drumsticks careened his way. "That's disgusting," he said, clearly annoyed.

"Robin of Locksley, you are under arrest," the Sheriff of Rottingham yelled.

"Under what charge?" Robin of Locksley asked.

"Did we walk in at a bad time?" Frodo asked his friends, quite confused by the scene.

"What brings thee here?" Merry asked aloud.

"Do you know what they're saying?" Sam asked. Frodo raised an eyebrow his way.

"I hardly know." Frodo turned to his cousins, telling them, "All right! Merry, Pippin, speak in the Common Tongue."

"Hmm… no," Pippin said, smirking at the two. Frodo shook his head. It was clear his cousin was enjoying himself. Maybe he should join in…

"Kind sir, may I inquire your services," Frodo asked Robin, grinning widely at him.

"You'll have to forgive me, Sheriff. My services lie with my new friends," Robin announced.

" _You WILL have NO QUARRY with ME!_ " the Sheriff of Rottingham nearly charged, but ended up sliding off the horse's saddle. It was quite the scene, which Frodo couldn't help but chuckle over, as did Merry and Pippin.

Through it all, it was a well-deserved friendship. But the dangers of the Sherwood Forest still needed to be dealt with, but Robin of Locksley would succeed. And Frodo… well, he may yet get through reading Shakespeare's play, _Romeo and Juliet_.

o-o-o

 _This is what I get for watching "Robin Hood: Men in Tights" at the same time I write this drabble. Again, thanks for reading. :) More is to come…_


	27. Destruction

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Ever since I got caught up on the Strong Intentions series, I feel like I want to delve further into Dark!Frodo, or Dark Lord Frodo. Actually dreaming about Dark Lord Frodo, garbed in the long trench coat and his curly hair tied back into a ponytail, only brings this further to light. So while the attire may be the same as it was in Strong Intentions, showing Frodo's return to being good, wise and himself again may take some work. But hopefully, we can get through this in one drabble for this collection, at least for this part in the collection. :)_

 _As usual, thanks goes to NirCele for these prompts. I think I'm just challenging myself to see if I can do the 100 drabbles with Frodo in each and every one. It's quite daunting, even on Frodo's shoulders, but why not? :)_

o-o-o

 **73.) Destruction**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **545**

For Frodo Baggins, falling as far dark as they come wasn't what he asked for. Even after the One Ring, becoming a Dark Lord, shortly after Sauron's attempt to come back in full form and failing in doing so… well, it wasn't what the gentle-hobbit asked to become. And here he was, sitting on his iron throne in the Dark Tower – formerly Barad-dûr – in Mordor. He was the new Dark Lord, and the creation of a new Ring was in the process.

Mordor was his now. He could do whatever he wished, become the hobbit he was meant to be. Then there were the orcs that remained loyal to him. They used to serve Sauron. Now they were his to control. They were at his disposal.

Here he sat, garbed in a black leather trench coat, a black-and-red dress shirt, black breeches with black leather straps to hold them up. His curly brown hair was sleeked back and tied up into a ponytail. Not that he paid much heed to how he dressed or how his hair looked and behaved. He was the new Dark Lord of Mordor. That should have been enough to satisfy him…

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Mr. Frodo." The voice belonged to Sam. Oh. Did he not like his new look? "Mr. Frodo, what's happened to you?"

Dark Frodo turned his gaze to his best friend. His voice purred as he spoke, "Sam, it should be quite obvious how I've become. The Ring is destroyed. Sauron is no more. I am the new Dark Lord."

"Mr. Frodo," there was concern in Sam's voice. But it was making him, Frodo Baggins, pause for a moment to think. Had he chosen the right path? After Sauron's defeat, surely he, Frodo, still had the title Dark Lord. But Sam… "Frodo, you don't need to be the Dark Lord. You can choose the right path."

"What is the right path, Sam?" Frodo felt his voice return. He felt himself again… for however long. He glanced up at Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took. In Merry's hands was a gold ring, but it looked so different.

"Here. Take this," Merry told him.

"What is this? Another 'magic' ring," Frodo asked, sharply.

"Just put it on. Gandalf instilled pure water into the ring. It should bring you back to the light, to hope," Merry explained.

"Cousin, you're on the path of destruction," Pippin told Frodo. "There's still a chance to save you. But only if you put on that ring."

Frodo hesitated. Was it true? Did Gandalf put miruvor into this new Ring? It was very possible. However, the second he held the newly crafted ring, his hands shook violently, as if the darkness was desperate to flee his body. In haste, he placed the ring on his right index finger.

Immediately, Frodo first saw scores of crystal blue water enter his vision. It was as if he was reliving having water surround himself. He could hardly breathe, hardly think. There was nothing but water…

He awoke inside a cream-colored tent. No longer was he Dark Lord Frodo. He was Frodo Baggins of the Shire. He only needed to look at Sam to realize he was safe. He wasn't alone. And that was good.

o-o-o

 _I realize this drabble is over 500 words. I hope it's alright. I guess I'm trying to get back into writing and proofreading again._

 _What do you think? I think that finally gets Frodo out of his Dark Lord state and back to himself again. Thanks for reading and reviewing, everyone. It really makes my day. Until the next drabble. :)_


	28. Gems and Jewels

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _First off, thank you NirCele for these prompts. :) Okay, now this drabble is, once again, going to have Dark Lord!Frodo, but now I'm going to put him in another situation. This time, with Gimli and the surprise that awaits him there. :)_

o-o-o

 **20.) Gems and Jewels**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **435**

For Dark Lord Frodo Baggins, building up his kingdom in Mordor would not be an easy task. He needed gold and jewels. Well, the only place he could think of finding gold and jewels was in Erebor. Good thing it was a short walk to Erebor from Mordor… no, he teleported that way, right into the hands of the ruffian pirate Gimli, son of Glóin.

Well, it was better than stopping in Mirkwood where the elven prince Legolas was handling fangirls, one at a time. Dark Frodo shrugged. It wasn't in his place to mess with Legolas' fans. But back to the situation at hand…

Frodo knocked on the door, only to receive a rather rude awakening from a fellow dwarf: "Gimli will see you now. Wait here and we'll bring him out to you."

"I'd rather deal with him quietly," Dark Frodo huffed.

"He'll see you when he's good and ready to see you, your highness," Gimli came out of the shadows, bowing in mock fashion towards the new dark lord of Mordor.

"I will not be treated in this manner, Gimli son of Gloin. I own these lands now, and I will take whatever gems and jewels I can muster." Dark Frodo continued his taunting. "Will that be enough to satisfy you, my pirate fellow."

"You fiend! I will not tolerate such savagery on my property," Gimli huffed morosely.

"Ha! Your property." Dark Frodo chimed in. "These are not your lands. They belong to me now."

"I'll deal with you later," Gimli said, patting his fellow dwarf across the back. He turned fast to Frodo, keen on making this arrangement end without violence. "I see you are a very tough hobbit to swallow. Need I remind you that I have a ship and a crew, and can sail anywhere you like."

"Anywhere I like?" Dark Frodo gave it some thought. He chirped in, giddy with delight, "Where shall we sail to?"

"The Grey Havens," Gimli addressed him.

"Mirkwood," Frodo added.

"The Blue Mountains," the dwarf continued.

"The Iron Hills," the hobbit intercepted.

"Gondor," Frodo and Gimli said at the same time. "Deal!"

"I'll race you to Minas Tirith. We can let Aragorn decide this turn of events," Frodo said, chirping once more.

"But I have a ship," Gimli said, surprised.

"No need. I have a quicker way." In a puff of grey smoke, Frodo sent himself and Gimli straight to the seventh level of the white city. He smiled, happy to see the slimy green, dark tower once more. "Welcome to Minas Tirith."

"What happened here?" Gimli asked, quite confused.

 _To Be Continued…_

o-o-o

 _I guess I just started another drabble set, but this should help give us an idea of where this is heading. I guess I'm not finished yet with Dark Lord!Frodo and Pirate!Gimli. I couldn't resist, but I guess I got the idea from my Strong Intentions series. Thanks for reading. :) And obviously, more is to come. :)_


	29. Feuds

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thank you NirCele, as always, for these wondrous prompts. :)_

o-o-o

 **59.) Feuds**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **364**

 _Picking Up Where We Left Off…_

"Frodo, why did you bring me here?" Gimli asked, perturbed. "What's your end game?"

Dark Lord Frodo smiled. It was a wicked smile, but one that meant cunning. "We're here. You're going to face Legolas."

"Legolas isn't even here! How can you…" the dwarf stopped upon seeing Legolas appear out of a grey smoke, which Frodo conjured.

"Now he's here," Dark Lord Frodo said, smirking again. "It's time to end this feud that you, elves and dwarves, share."

"I'm not ending this feud. He's an elf." Gimli extended an index finger, pointing right at the elf.

"Master Dwarf, elves and dwarves have been in feuds since the beginning," Legolas pointed out. "But if we come to terms, maybe we'll bring Frodo back."

"What happened to your anger streak, Legolas?" The dwarf asked, curious. "In this altered reality, you don't trust dwarves. And you're Aragorn's elvish servant."

Frodo whispered to Gimli, "But we're not the ones to admit such things. Stick with the script. Remember?"

"Oh!" Gimli understood. He was a pirate after all. Turning to the elf, he pulled off his best dwarvish smile. "Elf, I suggest we get along… now… before… we… doh! I cannot stand this pressure, elf."

"Nor I, dwarf. I think we're in an agreement," Legolas declared.

"Or at an impasse," he said, agreeing in a manner of speaking.

Frodo smirked. He could not keep acting like a dark lord. This was too much for him. He murmured to himself: "I'll stay in character. I will do that."

"No, you're not Frodo. See? Even you cannot resist smiling," Gimli said, pointing an index finger at him.

"Stop! I…" Frodo burst into laughter. "Teehehehe. I'm sorry."

"Game over," Legolas said, quoting what he said in the movies.

Frodo had to admit: he could get into the dark lord form, but it wasn't easy. It still wasn't easy when tested. He couldn't stay evil for very long. It wasn't in his character. But still… at least Legolas and Gimli were getting along. Now all he, Frodo Baggins, needed were some good friends around for tea. Maybe he should do just that.

 _End of Another Drabble Set…_

o-o-o

 _There we have it: another conclusion to a small drabble set, within this drabble challenge. And even canon characters cannot keep in-character, without breaking out-of-character… or rather still in-character… wow. This is very confusing. Thanks for reading. :) I hope everyone enjoyed this short drabble set and are looking forward to more drabbles… :)_

 _Oh, and the quote that Legolas says is from the Extended Edition of "The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King"._


	30. Pet

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks to NirCele for these prompts. :) And to my readers as well. It's much appreciated. :) Inspiration also comes from The Hobbitling's Mushroom Adventure, written by Julie Tulips, and Lord of the Rings Online for bringing up the cosmetic pets. With that said, enjoy. :)_

o-o-o

 **2.) Pet**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **569**

Frodo Baggins hadn't often thought of owning a pet. And yet, having a pet certainly kept his mind off of recent events. He was twelve years old at the time. But still… it wasn't a bad idea. Shortly after getting out of bed and finishing his morning routine, Frodo retired to the dining room, where Aunt Esmeralda had just set out platters filled with a delicious breakfast out for the Brandybuck family, counting Frodo of course.

Only when he sat down did he ask his aunt and uncle, "Uncle Saradoc, Auntie Em, can I have a pet?"

"It'll be a lot of responsibility to…"

"Saradoc," Aunt Esmeralda whispered to him. Frodo waited until his aunt and uncle finished their conversation, for he was keen on learning their answer. His prayers were answered by Aunt Esmeralda, who said to him, "It's all right, Frodo. Having a pet might be a good thing."

"Like I said, it'll be your responsibility to care for a pet." Saradoc asked next, "What pet will you own and name?"

Frodo hadn't thought of this. He supposed he wanted a rabbit, a fox, a sheep, or even a badger. Oh, it sounded like a great idea…

Soon enough, he was at the Farmer's Market in Buckland with his Uncle Saradoc and Aunt Esmeralda. Frodo took in his surroundings. There were so many fruits and vegetables, along with a meat stand and a potato stand. It all looked so good… he needed to focus on his task. But there were so many hobbits around, so many adults. How was he to find what he was looking for?

His gaze met that of a large, adult hare with brown fur. He looked so big… or was it a she? Then there were the little brown rabbits. He moved his hand closer to the fenced in area. One little runt, he appeared to be a male hare, sniffed his hand. This hare took a fancy to him. Gently, Frodo stroked the little hare with an index finger. The hare liked him. By the time he looked up, Frodo could see his aunt and uncle paying the farmer.

Saradoc placed a hand over his shoulder. "You can have one rabbit, Frodo. Just one, but you will be responsible for taking care of him."

"Or her," Frodo corrected him. He said, politely, "Thank you, Uncle."

"You're welcome." Saradoc pointed to the runt hare. "You can have him. He's yours, but you must take care of him."

"I will, Uncle." At that, Frodo picked up the runt. The little hare was squirmish in his hands. In haste, he placed the hare inside a cage. He couldn't help looking at the hare. The hare reminded him of himself. They both had spirit.

*.*.*

Three years passed in Buckland. Frodo had grown up, but then so did the hare. He wasn't a runt anymore, but his spirit still remained. In time, the hare took a liking to him. They had become best friends, more so that Frodo named the hare Lucky because he was lucky to have a pet. If there was one thing having a pet meant, it was that Frodo had found a way to grieve and to make a friend.

What happened next for Frodo and the hare… well, Frodo wouldn't forget the hare he had kept. It made him appreciate life, and that was all he needed at this time.

o-o-o

 _Okay, so I did this drabble not in one sitting, but it still turned out nicely. Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming up. :)_


	31. Run and Run and Run

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thank you, NirCele and Lady Lindariel, for these prompts and the hundred drabble challenge. :) As for this drabble, I'm focusing more on the movie verse, due to some powerful scenes in "The Fellowship of the Ring" movie. Let's see how it goes. :)_

o-o-o

 **23.) Run and Run and Run**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **435**

Frodo Baggins did not know long how he had been running. After what happened in Moria, he did not know whether the quest was in jeopardy or to simply move on and continue the quest. He and the Fellowship had just lost their guide. He hardly had the words to speak of the wizard… oh, now he said it. He might as well…

Gandalf.

Just thinking of the name was enough to not make him stop running. Well, he had been running ever since the quest began: first from the Nazgul, the Ringwraiths or, as Sam called them, the Black Riders. Then traveling across Caradhras and ending up in Moria, only to run again.

He may very well have called it a running quest, as that's what most of their travel had been about. It could have been worse… no, it was worse. How was the quest to go on without the grey wizard to guide them? Who would they turn to now? Where would they go?

"Frodo?" Aragorn's voice was faint. But Frodo didn't care. He lost… Gandalf. "FRODO!" Aragorn voice was loud and clear this time. And this time, Frodo had to stop and think. But he couldn't…

Slowly, Frodo returned his horror-stricken gaze at the Ranger, the future King of Gondor. A single tear slipped from his eyelid, falling down his cheek and onto the side of his chin. What did this mean? He lost Gandalf. They had lost Gandalf. And yet he wondered if he could move on.

Seeing no other options available to them, Frodo returned to the Ranger and the remaining members of the Fellowship of the Ring. Inch by inch, foot by foot, Frodo stayed with the Fellowship. And onwards they ran again, right into the forests of Lothlórien. Already, he could feel his heart racing from the running. More running and more…

"Frodo… _Frodo, FRODO!_ " A sweet, gentle but mysterious feminine voice cried out to him. Frodo nearly panicked and yet, he did not know where it came from. The voice told him more about the burden he carried, until it stopped and he was met by arrows from elven archers.

What did this mean? Where did they go? Why to Caras Galadhon, the heart of Lothlórien. And yet, Frodo couldn't bear to say anything. His heart was heavy and he needed to rest.

There was no more running for a time. Now it truly was time to rest their heavy hearts. And that is what Frodo did, at least for a while. There was nothing more he could do, and that was as fine as daylight.

o-o-o

 _So how was that? Thanks for reading. :)_


	32. Stealing

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Okay, so this drabble focuses on Frodo and his time in Farmer Maggot's land. Again, my thanks to NirCele and Lady Lindariel, for this challenge. :)_

o-o-o

 **21.) Stealing**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **407**

Frodo had to admit: entering Maggot's farm was almost as easy as blueberry pie. Well, he was almost thirteen years old and already taking food from Farmer Maggot's land was the best idea. He was something of a rascal, that was true. And yet, here he was, stealing food to help him ease his grief, since the boating accident and losing his parents all in one day.

He had to do something. So why not this?

He stopped in his footstep upon grabbing a few carrots. The dogs barked, as if they could smell him out. He had to act fast. Here and there, he plucked carrots and cabbages. Oh, he loved cabbage and now he could have both! The dogs were coming closer. Figuring this handful was enough, Frodo scrambled to his feet. His brown breeches now had dirt stains, but he didn't care.

In the heat of the moment, he knew he had to get home. That's what counted.

His heart beat rapidly inside his chest. But he didn't care. The dogs were inching closer to him. He had to hurry, or risk being caught by Maggot and his three animals as best he could. At last, he could see the grass and open fields outside the tall corn field. He rushed at top speed.

He was out of the corn field, but not out of the sight of the dogs. He dropped a cabbage and a few carrots on his way back to Buckland. And yet, he couldn't stop. Did he know that stealing was wrong? Not in this instance, but one day, amidst his fear, having the carrots and cabbages meant the world to him.

At last, he was home, to his uncle and aunt's house at Brandy Hall. Sweat beaded down his face. Well, he was back and he felt sure he would make some excuse as to where he had been. He stepped inside the smial, wondering what would happen next, but knowing his heading into Farmer Maggot's land would not be an easy thing to hide.

-.-.-

Years later, after the events of the War of the Ring, Frodo laughed to himself. He knew now that stealing was wrong. Nothing showed him that more when Saruman invaded the Shire. But he would learn in time that giving and taking would be shown in the unlikeliest of times. Even when he didn't plan on either happening to him in his lifetime.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) There's more drabbles to come…_


	33. Vanity

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thank you again, NirCele and Lady Lindariel, for these prompts. :) And with this one, I thought "Beauty and the Beast" can enter the drabble collection. But Frodo certainly is in for a surprise._

o-o-o

 **63.) Vanity**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **426**

Frodo Baggins slept quietly in his bed at Bag End. He had been the Master of Bag End for two years now. It seemed like nothing could disturb his morning… a loud knock came from the front door. No, no, no. It was three in the morning… there it was again! Oh blast! He might as well get up and open the door.

Putting on his greenish-blue robe, Frodo darted towards the door. The second he did open the door, the door was pushed against the wall, leaving him squished. He managed to move out from behind the door, only to come face-to-face with a muscular man with black hair, a pale complexion, and wearing red and brown hunter's attire. He was certainly a man determined to try anything.

"Ho ho ho! What an excellent dream home to put up all my antlers," the man said with just vulgarity.

"And who are you?" Frodo asked, confused.

"I am Gaston and I am willing to buy your home for my fabulous complexion, skill, bravery, valor, grace… eh. All of the above. What say you to that?" Gaston went on to explain, before Frodo had a chance. "No one says 'no' to Gaston. I am the smartest man there is."

"You've come to wrong place." Frodo had to admit the man certain was vain. But…

"On the contrary, dear sir. I am Gaston: the bravest man in town. Now how about fixing my dinner like the pleasant hobbit you are?" Gaston showed off his prized winning smile.

"Actually, I think you'll find your hunting trophies outside," Frodo said. Wait. Was that the right thing to say?

"You haven't given me a chance to look around, so I can make sure this house is mine." Gaston said, boastfully.

"This house isn't for sale. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll kindly sleep…"

"This isn't over. Bag End will be mine! Ha hahaha!" Gaston charged out of Frodo's house before the poor hobbit could say anything. Well, if that's what Gaston wanted, then he had come to the wrong house. Hopefully, this was the last that Frodo saw of the hunter.

-.-.-

Two days later, Gaston left the Shire with no amount of house or hobbit around. He would seize his revenge on the Beast yet. As for Frodo, he was just glad Bag End was still his and didn't belong to the boastful, vain man named Gaston. The gentlehobbit chose to let go of the matter. Bag End was his, Frodo Baggins, and that was the end of that debate.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are on the way…_


	34. The Image of Perfection

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _As always, thank you NirCele and Lady Lindariel for these prompts. :) This next drabble I hope will cheer Lady Lindariel up, as it's about hope. :) And it's a crossover with the Silmarillion, too._

o-o-o

 **64.) The Image of Perfection**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **354**

There was nothing more to do this evening. Taking heed to what his mind, body and spirit were telling him, Frodo Baggins retired to his bed. Pulling back the white sheets and brown covers, the gentlehobbit tucked himself in, pulling the covers this time forward until he was covered up. Bag End was so peaceful, the right moment to sleep.

And he did sleep, entering a peaceful dream that made his spirit feel alive.

 _Frodo wandered in a far green countryside. Scores of white light followed him, across his vision. He could see bright blue skies, which welcomed him with open arms. Before him was a sight: a man sitting on a throne. He was mannish in the sense of the word, and yet Frodo saw Him. It was an image of perfection in His own manner. Frodo took heed to the voice that followed him._

" _You have traveled far, Frodo Baggins. You have seen so much, endured so much and here you are: standing before me in ways you could not have foreseen." It was Eru Ilúvatar. Frodo felt like bowing before him… until Eru moved his chin up to His gaze. "Rest now, Frodo Baggins. The waking world awaits you."_

 _Frodo heard Eru's voice one last time, "Frodo, wake up." The gentlehobbit returned to the folds of wakefulness. For a moment, he didn't know what happened, just a sensation of peace and quiet._

A calmness fell over the gentlehobbit as Frodo reemerged from sleep. He opened his eyes, staring at his room, with the rounded walls, beamed ceiling, and green plants in vases, alongside his dresser and work table. What he had witnessed in the dream was something far beyond words. But it was Eru's voice that gave him the strength to go on throughout the day.

Frodo wouldn't forget the dream, and yet it was the dream itself and Eru's blessing that gave him the strength to move on. He was grateful of this. It meant that someone was watching over him, guiding him and his actions. Frodo couldn't have asked for a better day and an even more relaxed dream.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) We still have a way to go in this drabble collection…_


	35. On My Own

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks goes to NirCele and Lady Lindariel, as usual, for the prompts to this challenge. :) Here's the next drabble. :)_

o-o-o

 **87.) On My Own**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **189**

Awake and alert, but feeling the silence, Frodo Baggins wandered about the hallway and the various rooms of Bag End. The place felt so foreboding and empty. Without Bilbo Baggins, his uncle and cousin, present, Frodo hardly knew what to do.

Four days this silence endured. It seemed unending. Like a gaping void in his life that he hadn't felt before.

More than anything, he wished the silence would go away. That Bilbo would return and wrap him in his arms, as only an uncle would do for his nephew. But now, Frodo was alone, with only himself for company.

And so here he was again, off doing whatever task was put upon him. He was on his own, but he wasn't alone. He had friends, friends who cared for him, who were concerned about his well-being. He needed them now, more than ever. But one thing remained: could he stand to live on his own, to be his own hobbit? He was about to be tested once again.

And yet, he chose to get himself a cup of tea. That seemed like a good idea in his mind.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) More is to come…_


	36. Inner Beauty

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Now this drabble I'm going to do the Beauty and the Beast movie, but in The Lord of the Rings style. This is something I've been meaning to write about, but I wasn't sure how to do it. And of course, for my own challenge within NirCele and Lady Lindariel's prompts, thank you both once more, Frodo Baggins is going to wind up in this situation. See what I did for the thank you to NirCele and Lady Lindariel? :)_

 _Moving on. Let's begin. :) Inspiration also came from Christina Perri's song "The Words"._

o-o-o

 **65.) Inner Beauty**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **488**

Frodo dreamed he was in a grand castle. He wandered about the halls, wondering why everyone was giving him strange, but nervous, looks. It was as if they feared him, what he had become. He turned to a mirror, only to find his face and arms were hairy, like a beast. This wasn't the first animal dream he had, but him as a beast. He couldn't look anymore, for fear of the Ring would return.

But wait. Was this really his fault? It was. He failed in the quest, but it was Gollum – Smeagol that destroyed the Ring. And where was he. His maimed hand was still there, still present. He spun around: there was a girl, a young woman, who fled the scene.

"Hey! Wait!" He charged down the grand staircase. He wanted to follow this girl, see what she was like. To see if he could learn to love again, find hope there.

Eventually, he wandered into the dining hall. Right next door was a grand ballroom with chandeliers of every sort. And there was the girl with brown hair and a fair face. Should he meet her? The quest, his hand… everything he built was crumbling down. He crumpled on the ballroom's polished floor. He couldn't do this… he…

"Frodo," it was that girl again. She approached him, just he got pulled out of the dream…

"Mr. Frodo…" It was Sam's voice. Frodo knew his best friend was calling out to him. He awoke, only to find Sam already awake and close to the door. Frodo felt so heavy. And who was that girl? He had to know her name.

"Sam, I dreamed I was in a castle. It was so lonely. I was a beast and… there was this girl. I don't know her name, but I will find her. I…" The present reality was calling back to him. Frodo couldn't believe it. He was waking up.

"What did Frodo dream of this time?" It was Gandalf. He sounded peeved.

"A castle, him as a beast, and a girl," Sam answered.

"We'll give him time to come out of it," Gandalf patted Sam's shoulder.

Frodo just gaped at the wizard. Didn't he know it was real? Or was it all a dream. "Gandalf, did the places I see, and the girl… does that already exist?"

"We'll wait and see, Frodo," Gandalf spoke truthfully. Frodo sighed until the white wizard answered, "Do not give up hope, Frodo. There's always a chance the place you dreamt can and will exist."

"I'm not doubting the dream. I only wanted to know…"

"Then you will know. Only you can seek out the truth," Gandalf answered.

"Thank you." Indeed, Frodo was lucky to have Gandalf and Sam on his journey.

"You're welcome, Frodo." Gandalf said, leaving the room. Frodo stayed with Sam, talking about the dream. One question remained on both their minds: was the dream real or not?

o-o-o

 _Gee, now this drabble is giving me ideas. What do you think? Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are on their way._


	37. First Word

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _This drabble was inspired by Christina Perri's song "The Words"._

o-o-o

 **50.) First Word**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **278**

Frodo rummaged through his chest, in search of something he'd forgotten. He was twelve years old, and losing his parents so quick… there weren't words to describe it. He would be thirteen in two months, but the quaking feeling in his heart wouldn't slow.

He stopped on a ceramic plate he made for his mother, with help from the local smithy who had been a friend of his parents. The plate had one word on it: his name with a small message etched in: _**Happy Birthday Mum!**_

He missed her and his father; although, he treated his father with respect and love. But it was this plate that brought back memories: he was at the local potter, who also had a small shop for customers willing to work on pottery. It was here that Frodo learned how to do pottery, glasses and other crafts. His mother showed him these places.

That is until he took up woodworking with his father. To be honest, Frodo didn't know which craft was more enjoyable. He liked them all, and fishing with Bilbo on restful, relaxing days. His mind drifted back to the plate.

In a way, he could call this writing the first time he remembered writing his name. Oh, how it brought back memories. These were the memories he would cherish. A loud door slam caused Frodo to stare at the open doorway. He wasn't ready to share this dish with anyone. Even though he wanted to. He stared at the china for another minute, before restoring it back in the spot where he left it.

But would he see his parents again? Maybe someday, he would get this wish.

o-o-o

 _Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for starting up this drabble challenge. I say thank you a lot, but I guess I'll keep doing it while working on this challenge. So thank you both and thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming up. :)_


	38. Far-Fetched

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Okay, so for this evening's drabble – and thanks to NirCele and LadyLindariel for creating this 100 drabble challenge – Frodo's going to take on the role of a healer. Let's read on and see what happens below. :)_

 _Inspiration for this drabble comes from one of Rob Riggle's picks for NFL Fox Sunday, where he's a doctor explaining Player Ineligibility. Inspiration for the plot bunnies comes from Mirkwood Warrior's list on the Writer's Guild forum._

o-o-o

 **81.) Far-Fetched**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **506**

Frodo walked about the healer's office, which was full of fragrant herbs and rich spices, scattered on a table. It was then, dressed in his casual green shirt, brown breeches, and covered by a long brown trench coat, that Frodo noticed the camera and smiles a cheeky smile.

"Hullo everyone." He raised his hands momentarily, as he spoke, "Now, I bet you're wondering what Healer Frodo Baggins is doing. Well, for instance, I'm here to talk about a loathing title that makes us writers very angry.

"It's called the infamous Writer's Block.

"So, how do we get rid of 'Writer's Block'. Why we poof it away with some plants called Irises, and mix in some fresh basil. When put together, and added with water, this fragrance will make you shoo those pesky writer's blocks away." He mixed in the purple irises with the green basil into a mortar. In addition, this poor hobbit healer added in some clean, crystal water to the mix. Only by then, it had an aroma bound to make anyone dizzy…

"Moving on." Frodo tossed the mortar crusher away, as he returned his gaze to the camera. "If you're looking for looking for an extra kick," he showed the camera of red pepper flakes, "look no further. For getting rid of those pesky plot bunnies, try this: yellow bell pepper flakes." He revealed a wide vial of yellow flakes, adding them into the mixture. Only when he did, he coughed. The aroma was too strong. "Yes, it should be very potent by now."

He coughed a few times.

"Wow. That stuff is strong."

"Mr. Baggins, what are you doing?" said an innocent, squeaky young voice.

"Not now, plot bunny. Can't you see I'm trying to get rid of… you," Frodo smiled at the little, fluffy white bunny. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing?' the plot bunny repeated, her tail wagging.

"I was just showing my viewers how to get rid of writer's block and…"

"Plot bunnies. We know," said a gruff grey bunny, bounding into the healer's house.

"Yes. Unless you have a better plan," Frodo asked a bit too late.

"Get 'em," said the grey plot bunny.

"Wait. I can help you. I…" Frodo pulled off the apron. Just before he could reach the door, the plot bunny overthrew him. He had no choice but to cower. The plot bunnies were too strong.

"Writer's block, we can help get rid of. Plot bunnies… that's a different story. Got it?" the grey plot bunny demanded.

Frodo just managed to stand up and brush himself off. "You're that serious." He shrugged. "Okay then." He smiled before the camera. "Well, the best way to confront writer's block," he looked down at the grey bunny for a moment. Nervous, he returned his gaze to the camera and said, "Let the plot bunnies assist you with this task, for their ideas are out there." He added to the plot bunnies, "That was far-fetched. You rabbits and hares coming in on the last second…"

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) There's more to come._


	39. Mixed Feelings

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _This drabble focuses on Frodo and the fangirls. Which fangirls? Read on, my fellow readers. :) Inspiration also comes from the movie "LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out". :)_

 _Thanks to NirCele and LadyLindariel for starting this drabble challenge. Much appreciated. :)_

o-o-o

 **89.) Mixed Feelings**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **287**

Frodo shook his head. He couldn't believe the number of Legolas stories there were, and less of everyone else? Hm. Maybe it was time to visit the elven prince… only when he stepped outdoors, there was Legolas and his fangirls, swarming out to greet him. But just when Frodo got two feet out the door, a swarm of fangirls stampeded his way.

Well, this wasn't good. Already, he had mixed feelings towards these fangirls.

"Ladies, please." Frodo did his best to explain himself. "I am not Legolas, but…"

"We love you, Frodo!" one of the fangirls' squealed.

"Um… that is very well and, likely, possibly… eh." Frodo hardly knew what to say. Then he had a thought. Gesturing the fangirls over to a table, Frodo began whittling at a block of wood. The result was a wood sculpture of a horse.

The fangirls squealed further in delight.

Frodo whittled at a second block of wood, turning it into an Oliphant. The effort worked, as some fangirls grew tired of his woodworking skills. Only Frodo was confused. He thought his fangirls loved crafts, or seeing him perform his crafting skills with ease? Oh well. Onto the next wood carving…

"Frodo, when are you going to work on something interesting," another fangirl asked him.

"This is woodworking. Don't you like it?" Frodo asked, surprised to hear this question.

Sadly, the fangirls walked away. Frodo was all the more confused. Did he do something wrong? And it was over. The fangirls retreated over to Legolas. Frodo sighed.

Well, maybe next time he would allow the fangirls to see his skills at woodworking. Maybe next time he could try again and prove his worth. Yes, that sounded like a good idea…

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) Another drabble is on its way…_


	40. Fickle

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _For some reason, I'm having a little fascination for gnomes. Thanks to Eldhoron for pointing out that gnomes, in Tolkien's works, were a different breed of elves, but were still tall and elegant. I also did my research when reading the first Book of Lost Tales, by J.R.R. Tolkien. So, here Frodo is about to meet a gnome. Thanks to NirCele and LadyLindariel for starting this 100 drabble challenge. :)_

o-o-o

 **82.) Fickle**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **477**

Frodo hadn't known how long he rode through Ered Luin. It must have been a while, for he found himself in the presence of a fair elf maiden… or he hoped she was an elf maiden. And she wasn't alone, for – like herself – more dark-haired elves with pearly white skin approached the gentlehobbit and his pony.

"Who are you that enters these lands?" one of the dark-haired elf man said, his voice gruff.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked, quite confused.

"We are gnomes. The Noldoli." It dawned on the dark-haired elf maiden, the moment she touched his maimed hand. "You're Frodo Baggins."

"Yes, but…" Frodo was flabbergasted. "I'm sorry. You're what now?"

"We are gnomes." The male gnome said, "Not in the same branch as the elves. Although, we don't speak to their kind very often. Very fickle business we have with the elves."

"Maybe I should…" Frodo was about to bolt his pony in the other direction. Only he stopped when the gnomes held his pony's reins. He tried to get away from the gnomes, but couldn't. They looked so fair but also wanted him there. Eventually he was thrown from his pony, right into the gnomes' grasp.

…

After several minutes, Frodo managed to calm down. He was in the gnomes' encampment, with no way out and only one way to go: gain the gnomes' trust. To his surprise, he was hand a bowl of rabbit stew. The last time he had rabbit stew was during the War of the Ring. But now… now, he looked about him and back to the forest. There was a waterfall nearby and shelter.

This truly was a place he hadn't expected to be in. He ate down the first bite of stew, which was delicious. The broth reminded him of the savory chicken broth found in the Shire. He almost felt at home here. The gnome maiden joined him by the fallen log.

"How do you like it here? And your dinner?" the dark-haired gnome replied.

"It's divine," Frodo said, calmly. "I just…" He smiled at her. "I'm sorry. You go first."

"The gnomes came here in secret. We fell into exile after the Battle of Unnumbered Tears." The gnome maiden replied, "Afterwards, we've been hiding. Keeping in secret places like that of the Dúnedain."

"It's no surprise how I met you then and your kin," Frodo admitted.

"We heard of you, Mr. Baggins and your quest. The gnomes heard the news as well." The gnome maiden sighed. "I wonder now if we will see Valinor again." Frodo checked his bowl, which was half full. At that, the gnome maiden waited until he finished, before taking his bowl. "I'll fetch you some more stew, if you'd like."

"Yes please." Frodo sighed. After the gnome maiden fled, he asked himself, "How do I get back home?"

 _To Be Continued…_

o-o-o

 _One more thing: I looked up gnomes on Wikipedia. So, that would explain some of the descriptions, too. Thanks for reading. :) The second half of this tale will be told in the next drabble._


	41. Fight On

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Here is the second half and conclusion in this drabble set, but not the end of the drabble collection, of Frodo's time with the gnomes. :) Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for starting this drabble collection. :) Also, some of the gnomes' tale comes from The Book of Lost Tales, Part 1._

o-o-o

 **83.) Fight On**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **485**

Frodo thanked the gnome maiden for the stew. It was his second bowl and the best hot meal he had all week. His usual chore, while on the road, was bread, cheese and cooked meat, along with a satisfying thirst of water from his waterskin. But now that he was with the gnomes, Frodo felt a dreaded peace among the maiden and her kin.

Once he greedily ate his second bowl of rabbit stew, Frodo returned his attention to the gnomes. They were all staring at him, watching him as if he were new to their lands.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your names," Frodo admitted.

"Forgive my daughter," the eldest gnome man spoke up. As he took the young gnome maiden's hand, the elder gnome sat down on an opposing log. He introduced himself, "I am the Gnome-king. My daughter Teslia can tell you more about our kin."

"Yes father," Teslia said, returning to the log where Frodo rested. She told him many things about the gnomes' history and how their violence led to their eventual exile. By the time she was done with her tale, Teslia showed Frodo back to his pony. "There are many things I could tell you more about the Noldoli, but much of it involves finding a way to defeat Sauron's master." She showed him the road. "And here is the road. May you have many long years."

"Thank you," Frodo said. Just as he mounted his pony, happy to see his pack was filled with fresh supplies and food, he dared ask her, "Teslia, why don't you return to the surface. I'm sure the elves will…"

"No, Frodo Baggins. Here we must part. I must stay with my people and you your kin," Teslia said. "Farewell on your travels, Frodo Baggins."

"And to you, Teslia," Frodo said. He veered his pony onto the road. He had a story or two to tell his friends.

…

When Frodo did return home, his wounds still pained him. It was then he decided that he must leave Middle-earth, for his health. He couldn't risk burdening anyone… but the gnomes. They had a story or two to tell, they fought on until the bitter end. Would he see them again? He might in time, but for that he did not recall anything else. It was just him, and that was all there was to it.

For now, where would his journey lie? He did not know, except his new mission: to be healed by the elves and the Valar in the Undying Lands. That was where he would travel to next, and that was all he needed for this next journey onwards.

There was so much he had yet to accomplish. And that was all he would say on the matter at hand. That was all he needed to survive, or rather to live.

 _End of Frodo and the Gnomes' Tale_

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are to come…_


	42. Failed Attempt

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _This drabble was inspired by the Aladdin sketch the Saturday Night Live cast performed. Also the rabbits were inspired by Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for starting this drabble challenge, as always. :)_

o-o-o

 **67.) Failed Attempt**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **500**

Frodo Baggins was having a lovely time courting Pearl Took. They had been courting for two years now, and so far… well, Frodo wished there was more activity going on in his courting Pearl. Anything to make up for all the talk of clothes and chores.

Well, Frodo was about to get his wish.

On one morning, as Frodo and Pearl wandered down a dirt road to Tuckborough, they happened upon a seemingly friendly white rabbit. Pearl found the rabbit exquisite enough to cuddle in her arms. Frodo, on the other hand, wished something would occur with the rabbit.

"Ahhhh!" Pearl screamed, releasing the rabbit. Frodo was impressed, but confused.

"What Pearl? What is it?" Frodo asked. For being a twelve-year-old, he wasn't surprised if the rabbit wanted to be petted and cuddled… oh. He needed to get off girls' stuff.

"The rabbit bit me," Pearl shrieked softly.

"Of course it did," Frodo grinned. He gestured to the road ahead. "Come on. There's nothing that will scare you, Pearl…"

It was a failed attempt, on Frodo's part, for he wished that something else would happen to them. And it did, for a flock of birds careened down out of the sky. Frodo was forced to take Pearl to a small glen in the woods of Tookland. The birds did go away eventually.

"Wow. I wonder what other wish I'll make," Frodo said, gleefully.

"Frodo," Pearl was astonished. "Those birds came from your wish."

"Well…." Frodo was cut off at the sound of a rabbit. It was brown this time. He moved his hand towards the brown rabbit, hoping he was friendly. Only the brown rabbit bit his finger, darting off back into the brush. Well, he wasn't going to fail again. "Come here, little rabbit." To his surprise, the rabbit growled at him from under the bush. Frodo was stunned. "That's new."

"Frodo, make it stop!" Pearl screeched.

"Okay, I've got this. I…" Frodo was cut off by another sound. It was his Uncle Bilbo, pulling him out of the bushes he and Pearl made as their hideaway. Frodo looked himself over. He was a mess, with his clothes covered in dirt and sweat.

"Frodo, what were you thinking," Bilbo asked him.

"I'll see you later, Frodo," Pearl said, waving and smiling.

"Uncle, I'm sorry. I thought it would make Pearl and I happy, playing a game under the brush," Frodo said, explaining his story.

"Hm. Well, I'm glad you had an adventure." Bilbo gestured forward. "Come on. Let's get you washed and dressed. Saradoc will be here soon." He dared ask his cousin, "Do you fancy Pearl Took?"

"Yeah, a little," Frodo said, smiling Pearl's way.

"Come on. Let's go in," Bilbo said.

Frodo followed his Uncle Bilbo, but he wondered what would happen if his wishes did come true. That would have been something… or rather a conundrum on its own. Well, either way, he did play along with Pearl Took. That was what was important, wasn't it?

o-o-o

 _Well, it turned out to be a whacky drabble, but I hope the transition turned out well. Or else I'm experimenting again. Thanks for reading. :) We're getting to the halfway point of this drabble collection. :)_


	43. Transportation

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _This drabble involves Frodo riding his first time at Brandy Hall. The ponies I thought of came from the MMO game "The Lord of the Rings Online". Thanks to NirCele and LadyLindariel for starting up this drabble challenge. It is much appreciated. :)_

o-o-o

 **3.) Transportation**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **492**

"Come on, Frodo." Saradoc Brandybuck said, leading the way to the stables. Frodo Baggins rushed on ahead of him, his curly brown hair blowing back with the wind.

In truth, Frodo had no idea how the ponies would treat him. Sure, his parents showed him to ponies loads of times, but to ride one? Frodo wasn't sure how he would do on his own. And yet he followed his cousin down the dirt road over to a stables.

The moment they arrived, Frodo gazed at the ponies. They all seemed ready to buck him off, when given the chance. There were blonde horses, chestnut, bay and bloodbay ponies. Each pony certainly had personality to them…

"Go and find one you like," Saradoc said. Frodo felt a small push, but it was one that meant 'go on and look for a pony'. But how was he to pick one that would do.

"Uncle, I…"

"Go on. How else will you find transportation?" Saradoc remembered. "Yes, we'll still take the carts, but… Frodo. Go on."

Frodo rolled his eyes. Sometimes Saradoc could be pushy, but to Frodo this meant something different. The bond between a gentlehobbit and his pony… well, he did find his way over to a chestnut pony, which butted his muzzle against Frodo's chest.

"Hullo," Frodo said in delight, rubbing the pony's muzzle all the way up to his head.

"His name's Bay," the horse wrangler told the twelve-year-old hobbit boy.

"Bay? Why is he called Bay?" Frodo asked.

"For his spirit. He may be a chestnut pony, but he sure has the heart of a bay steed," the horse wrangler replied.

"I'd like to ride him." Frodo looked over at Saradoc. "If that's all right?"

"Alright?" Saradoc said. He turned the horse wrangler, and said, "I think we might want to take this pony out for a ride then."

The hobbit horse wrangler shrugged his shoulders. Frodo looked up at him, as he spoke, "All right. Let me teach you how to saddle him, and then you'll be able to ride him."

"Thank you," Frodo said, appreciating the gesture. He looked at his cousin Saradoc one last time, before following the horse wrangler over to a post.

…

Frodo's first riding lesson consisted of him getting to know the pony. Bay attempted a few times to buck him off. Those same times, Frodo collapsed on the ground. He moved away in time, only to be followed by the pony. Another five more tries and the pony Bay was starting to warm up to him, but always tried to buck the hobbit boy whenever he could.

At the end of the day, Frodo walked with Saradoc back to Brandy Hall. He was tired and worn down from a day of riding. Frodo looked up at his uncle, only to see a smirk crease his face. Frodo chuckled to himself: yes, he enjoyed riding and would consider trying again the next day.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are on their way._


	44. Betrayal

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _I must be pulling ideas out of the hat, but this idea came from the show "Good Eats". Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts, of course, which have been helpful and challenging, in a good way. :)_

o-o-o

 **12.) Betrayal**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **353**

Frodo stared at the strawberries with frustration and annoyance. He couldn't eat any more food. And yet the dessert was staring at him in the eyes.

The thought of food still lingered with it memories of his mother's home cooking. Oh, how he missed his mother and his father. Well, his father he respected, but it was his mother who knew exactly what he liked to eat and when he wanted to eat.

But a year had passed since he lost his parents. Even though he was getting over the loss, it still hurt… should he try eating some delectable fruits. Now?

Okay, here was the dessert: a fresh cheesecake pie being dripped over into the juicy delight that made the strawberries a part of the meal. Oh, he wanted to have some… but no. He would be betraying his… no. His parents would understand, but how could he go on.

This was what his parents wanted him to do: keep living and keep eating. Yes, they would want him to live his life and continue, even when they weren't around.

Oh, he had to have some strawberry cheesecake now! He had to… no, he was betraying himself. And there it was, sitting on a small plate. And there too was his fork.

Could he do it? Maybe he was going to regret this… he dipped the silver fork into the pie and took a small bite. Oh, it was delectable: the cheese, the juicy strawberries… by the time he was done, the cheesecake, the strawberries and the yummy crumb crust was inside his stomach.

"Aunt Esmeralda," Frodo asked the light brown haired hobbitess, "thank you for the meal."

"You're welcome, Frodo. Care for another slice?" Esmeralda asked him. She was so kind to him.

"No. I'm full, but it was a good cheesecake." Frodo asked her further, "Are those fresh strawberries?"

"Yes dear, they are," Esmeralda said. "Thank you, lad."

Frodo smiled back at her. Yes, it was a good cheesecake with strawberries on top. Although he wanted another slice… no, he was done for the evening… or in a few hours…

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) Well, it was indeed a yummy food drabble. I hope everyone enjoyed this drabble. :) There's more drabbles to come._


	45. Count Down

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Okay, this time Frodo's role is a hillbilly hobbit. Let's see how this turns out. :)_

 _Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel, for the prompts to these drabbles, as always. :) Inspiration comes from Rob Riggle's picks, which this time he starred in Brassy Gassy's Morning Mardi Gras show sketch. So we have some idea how this drabble works… sort of. Anyway, feel free to read this drabble below. :)_

o-o-o

 **16.) Count Down**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **450**

Frodo Baggins, for being twenty-one years old, quite liked being a hillbilly hobbit. So naturally, when it came to seeing the Sackville-Bagginses barge into his Uncle Bilbo's house… well, so naturally he and Bilbo loved to shoot fireworks in the mid hours of the morning.

Why shoot off Gandalf's fireworks, to be precise? Well, it kind of…

"Whoo hoo!" Frodo belted out in glee. He sure loved setting off those fireworks.

"How – how – how rude!" Lobelia Sackville-Baggins declared.

"Is this any way to treat your heir?" Otho proclaimed in frustration at Bilbo.

"Wait. I need to set off another one!" Frodo said, lighting the next firework in delight. Well, the firework shot off, right down to the Party Tree and smacking into a tin can. Luckily, or whether it was by chance, the firework shot off across the Lake near Bywater. The tin can itself was dented from the firework brushing into it. Frodo sighed in relief, but couldn't stop laughing. "Well, that's two down. One more to set off."

"Bilbo, you really should…" Lobelia was cut off by Bilbo, who waved a hand at her.

"Let the boy have his fun," Bilbo murmured to her with a grin. He shouted Frodo's way, "Send off that last firework, Frodo my lad!"

"Sure thing, Uncle Bilbo," Frodo said, chuckling freely. And as Frodo proceeded to light the last firework, he ducked right on time, for an odd rolling ball smacked the firework, which shot right into the tin can, harder this time, and skyrocketing upwards. However, Frodo clumsily almost dropped the torch he was holding. He saved it on time, but only to shoot off two more thin fireworks spiraling up above Bag End, nearly scorching the grass on the Hill.

The water Bilbo sent his way doused the grass, and some of the torch. "Here, give that to me, Frodo. Before you burn yourself," Bilbo said, taking the torch from Frodo's hands. Frodo watched his uncle as he put the torch inside a bucket filled with water. Frodo returned his gaze to the Sackville-Bagginses, who were flabbergasted.

"Well, there's fireworks for you," Frodo sighed in relief.

"You nearly burned yourself." Otho complained. He added to both Frodo and Bilbo, "Why do you pull off these dangerous stunts. Someone could get hurt."

"Oh, we've practiced with these fireworks," Frodo admitted, crossing his arms, "Although, that one time was dangerous. HA!" He grinned at them, "You should have seen us when we first worked with Gandalf's fireworks. It wasn't easy…" And so his tale of his first firework show with Gandalf ended with Lobelia and Otho leaving the two hobbits alone. As for Frodo, he was lucky to have survived the day.

o-o-o

 _Yes, a bit dangerous, but there's Frodo as a hillbilly. I hope everyone enjoyed this drabble. :) And thank you for reading. :) Five more drabbles and we'll be on Drabble 50. :)_


	46. Count Up

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _I couldn't resist writing the backstory to Frodo and Bilbo's hillbilly days with Gandalf… or rather that one backstory that Frodo was telling Otho and Lobelia Sackville-Baggins in the previous drabble. Here we go. :)_

 _Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts and starting this drabble challenge. :) And once again, this drabble is inspired by Rob Riggle's Picks for Fox NFL Sunday, where he stars on the sketch, titled Brassy Gassy's Morning Mardi Gras show. :)_

o-o-o

 **18.) Count Up**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **322**

Frodo was nineteen years old at the time he visited his uncle, Bilbo Baggins. The wizard Gandalf the Grey was visiting as well, ready to show off his fireworks. Frodo couldn't wait to test one out… he was confronted by Gandalf at the Party Tree.

"Frodo, whatever is the matter?" Gandalf asked him.

"Well Gandalf, I was expecting to test one of these fireworks," Frodo suggested. "I hope that isn't any trouble."

"It's no trouble." Bilbo entered the scene. "I wish to test one of these fireworks myself."

"Now, now. One at a time," Gandalf said. He set one firework on the grass. Using his staff, he lit the firework, which transformed into several fiery butterflies.

"Wow," Bilbo and Frodo said at the same time.

"Let's do it. Count up these fireworks and I'll…" Frodo was interrupted by the wizard.

"Now Frodo, you will have your chance." Gandalf spoke to Bilbo, handing him a metallic stick. "Use this to light fireworks."

"Can we use torches?" Frodo asked, gleefully.

"There will be time for that later. For now, let me teach you both how to light fireworks…" and so it was that Gandalf helped Frodo and Bilbo light fireworks. This excited Frodo, but also made him wonder about the dangers.

Well, fireworks were dangerous. What was the harm in it? Frodo smiled absentmindedly. Yes, he could do it. And so he did, using a small torch to set the fireworks off. One by one, counting up in his mind, Frodo watched the fireworks blast off into the sky, in a brilliant array of colors: blues, reds, green, and yellow. He sighed once more to himself.

If only he knew what was coming for the Sackville-Bagginses. Oh, Frodo would give them a surprise they hadn't yet seen. And he would enjoy it, no matter… okay, maybe he would be careful. Or he wouldn't. Who knew, right? Well… oh, he would enjoy this moment anyway.

o-o-o

 _And there we go, finishing off this small set of drabbles in the drabble collection. :) Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming…_


	47. The Lion and the Mouse

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Frodo now enters the role of a hobbit king. Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for starting this drabble challenge and for the prompts as well. :) Inspiration came from the ABC television show "Galavant". And homage goes to Pip the Dark Lord of All, for Pippin as a lord of mushrooms. Enjoy. :)_

o-o-o

 **19.) The Lion and the Mouse**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **500**

The day after Frodo Baggins' coronation was a blunder. Frodo couldn't believe it. He was king, King of the Shire. This was going to be a glorious second day. Well, he was king and quite enjoying…

"Thank you, Narrator," Frodo said, rolling his eyes. Onto his first deed. He stared at the large table, half expecting to find his new commission to come out. Wait, was he speaking gibberish? "Let's just get this deed in order." He took the papers from his guard's gloved hands. "Thank you." He looked up with a gleeful smile. "Here I present my signature, granting Pippin Took access to the farms in Tookland."

"A shame we didn't tell him that," Pippin muttered behind Frodo's back.

"Wait. What?" Frodo asked, confused. He was king after all. Right?

"Cousin," Merry clamped a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "We know this is your first day, but Pippin knows how to be a lord."

"Lord of Mushrooms," Pippin said, chirping.

"Wait," Frodo asked, confused. "I thought we were doing this together."

"You have one half of the Shire." Pippin suggested, "Now let Merry and me take two thirds of the Shire."

"I've got Buckland," Merry said, perking up.

"Wait cousins, this is not a game between a lion and a mouse," Frodo said, serious.

"It's the lion and the mouse," Merry and Pippin said, speaking in turn.

"And we're not being stingy," Merry said. Frodo was stunned when his cousin took the deed from his hands. "We just want a piece of the Shire."

"Which half do I get?" Samwise Gamgee asked, joining them.

"Now, half a minute," Frodo said, getting his cousins and gardener's attention, "We all will share a piece of the Shire. That's my suggestion. And as your king, I expect you all to treat each other fairly. We can all share the Shire…"

"Yes!" Pippin and Merry said in unison, throwing the deed in the air.

"Let me finish," Frodo said. He waited for the pause, before continuing, "We can all share the Shire… and Buckland. Now we must be fair to the citizens of the Shire, if we wish to live in harmony."

"Yeah right." Pippin said, sighing. "I just want the mushrooms."

"We'll discuss that later, Pippin," Frodo said, serious.

Yup. It was going to be a long reign. Well, Frodo hoped he would treat everyone fairly, if only hobbits didn't have a keen sense of debating every now and then, which included fighting for food, land, and any trespassers that entered their farms.

 _ **Good luck, Frodo Baggins! We owe you one!**_

"Pippin, who put that sign up?" Frodo yelled from across the throne room.

"Eh… goodbye," Pippin said, darting off.

"Hey, I'd like to have a word with you," Frodo said, chasing his cousin.

Merry sighed. "Ah. The life of a hobbit."

"I heard that, Merry," Frodo said, yelling off-camera and down the hallway.

"Oh well. Whose hungry?" Merry asked the guards and royal citizens, who cheered as if they won a race.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) This drabble was rather fun. More drabbles are to come…_


	48. Anatomy

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Okay, this drabble took me a while to figure out what to do, as well as motivation. But I've finally figured it out, I hope. Here we go. :)_

 _Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for starting this drabble challenge, and for the prompts. :)_

o-o-o

 **42.) Anatomy**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **230**

Frodo's eyes had seen so much in his lifetime. But what his eyes first remembered was waking up to a new world, a new experience, and a new room. His bright eyes took in everything around him: the curved walls and ceiling, to his light oak cradle. His eyes wanted to explore the world around him, see what else there was to see. He wanted to get up, but he couldn't.

He didn't know how to walk. But could he walk? That question remained to be seen.

His bright eyes looked up. Above him were small wood rabbits. They looked so… he wanted to touch them. He reached out with his hands, attempting to grab the wood rabbits, only to find that he couldn't reach them.

"Heheheh!" That was his voice, so high-pitched and screeching. He wanted to touch the wood rabbits, but how was he to get to them?

"All right, Frodo. Mama's here," it was his sweet, gentle mother's voice. She was taking him out of the cradle. Good, but he couldn't reach the wood rabbits. He wanted to play with them…

His eyes closed. He was changed and good thing, too. At last, he was back in the darkness, but it was a peaceful darkness. One he understood was serene… but… maybe it would be nice to open his eyes again… and yet… sleep was… so peaceful…

o-o-o

 _This is my first drabble of Baby!Frodo. Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming…_


	49. Let's Play A Game

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts and for starting this drabble collection. It is much appreciated. :) So here is the new drabble, in which Frodo becomes a video game junkie. :) All video games mentioned belong to their respected owners. Duck Amuck, the Looney Tunes game, is what inspired this drabble._

o-o-o

 **35.) Let's Play A Game**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **477**

Game Begun!

Frodo Baggins honestly had no idea how he ended up a part of the Gopher game. He had his mallet, now where were those gophers? Oh, there's one. WHACK! The gopher fled into his hole. There another gopher… NO! Two. There were two. WHACK! THWACK! There, he defeated another gopher. Oh, there were more… no. They were racing towards him. They had him pinned down… no. He was done for…

Game Over!

Game Begun!

Wait. Was he, Frodo Baggins, pixelated? He was in a newer SNES game, but with better graphics. Oh, there was the diamond. He needed to chase it down. No! The diamond was a Ring. And there were the Ringwraiths, charging in on their pixelated horses. They wanted the Ring. No! He wasn't about to let them… no. They got him. He was flown by Fell Beast over to the Tower of Barad-dûr. He lost! The Ring was in Sauron's hands. He failed the quest to Mordor.

Game Over!

Game Begun!

Frodo was happy. He was on a platform game with higher resolution. The Fellowship of the Ring game. Oh, now he had tasks to do in the Shire, but he loved these graphics. Oh, now he had to sneak past Ringwraiths again. Throw a rock… no, not at them. Away. He was inside a log. The Ringwraith wasn't looking. He needed to sneak out of the log. Quiet. Very quiet. He made it! He was in Bamfurlong with Merry, Pippin and Sam.

They survived. Oh. Now the Old Forest and the Barrow-downs were nothing now. Oh, all the orcs went down. He was a very strong hobbit in this game. He felt so alive. No. No putting on the Ring now. He made it! He and the Fellowship were ready for the next task.

Game Won!

Game Begun!

He was at the beginning of the game. The Battle for Middle-earth. He needed to follow the Fellowship through Moria. He journeyed with the Fellowship through its chambers. Did the video gamer know what they were doing? He only had the phial now. He was in Lothlórien. Somehow, he needed to survive these battles. They were required. At last he made it to Mordor. He was going to win this game. This campaign. And he did it. The Ring was destroyed. He won. He beat this game! Where was the next game?

Oh wait. He was in the reserved hobbit army. How was he supposed to… oh, let the skirmishes continue on with or without him.

Game Won!

Game Begun!

Ah. He was in a new game with really good graphics. The Lord of the Rings Online. But could the video gamers find their way to Rivendell and Lothlorien? It was their turn now, but he couldn't wait to see someone play as him in the game instances.

And So the Game Continues.

o-o-o

 _Had to think of something for the end. Well, I hope I got all the major video games. I couldn't get to all The Lord of the Rings games due to the length of the drabble. Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are to come…_


	50. New Race

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks to NirCele and LadyLindariel for starting this drabble challenge, and for the prompts as well. It is much appreciated. :)_

 _So here it is: the 50_ _th_ _drabble for this challenge and collection. :) Oh, and look out for spoilers for the new Angry Birds Movie._

o-o-o

 **22.) New Race**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **500**

It was early in the morning. Frodo Baggins had just got dressed in his green dress shirt, brown breeches, with brown straps to hold up the breeches, and ready for his morning walk. It was now almost a year since Bilbo Baggins left the Shire. So going on a walk seemed like a good idea. Frodo just made it out the painted green front door, when he discovered a slingshot nestled on the soil, next to two lawn chairs.

Half a minute. This slingshot, with a red rubbery band, careened different colored, anthropomorphic birds through the air with speed and accuracy. One of the red birds was angry. Frodo was stunned and confused. Why was a bird angry? Should he ask them how they came to Bag End? And what did they want with a giant slingshot?

"Excuse me, Mr. um…?"

"Red. My name's Red, and you are…" The red bird said.

"Frodo Baggins. Um… what is a slingshot doing here?" Frodo dared ask the red bird. "Who are you?"

"Who are we?" a yellow bird intervened, speaking rapidly, "The name's Chuck, and we just happen to be here because there's a bunch of green pigs invading Hobbiton. We've got to take them down." He added last, "and pose." He smiled, raising and lowering his eyebrows as quickly as possible.

"I see. And who's these green pigs?" Frodo asked next.

"They're down there. Do you see them? Do you see them?" Chuck calmed down, "I suppose you can't see them. Or can you?" He waged his tail so many times, and smiling towards the poor hobbit.

"You mean them?" Frodo asked. There were green pigs invading the village of Hobbiton. For some reason, a reckless thought crossed his mind. "Why don't I use the slingshot?"

"NO!" The birds said in unison.

"Why not?" Frodo asked, smirking. "You're using it."

"And what would you use a slingshot for?" Red asked, quite confused.

"You'll see," Frodo said, already formulating a plan.

…

"Now pigs!" said a green pig with a dark beard and a southern accent. "Speaking for myself, I can be quite sociable with these birds, and therefore will take these eggs. Now…" He was interrupted by a whipped pie smacking him in the back of the head. "What the…" He was cut off again, as more pies hurled at him and the other green pigs. "Come on now, pigs. Let's go!"

He wasn't sure what just happened or who slingshot those pies… oh. Now he knew: the birds and their hobbit friend. Now why the birds needed a hobbit to slingshot pies was beyond him. But he would get those birds back on their island.

Back at Bag End, Frodo wished the birds well, as they took their giant slingshot and fled the scene. Well, Frodo hoped all went well with them, but then he didn't know what their business was with those pigs. Perhaps it was wise not to question them. They would figure it out soon, wouldn't they?

o-o-o

 _The birds and pigs are from the Angry Birds Movie. Thanks for reading. :) I hope everyone enjoyed this drabble. :) We're halfway through this drabble challenge. :) So exciting. :D_


	51. Friends Forever

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks to NirCele and LadyLindariel for starting this challenge and for the prompts. It is much appreciated. :) Now, this drabble will focus on Frodo and the Peanuts. What will become of them… well, wait and see. :)_

o-o-o

 **58.) Friends Forever**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **498**

Frodo sat on his wooden armchair. He was just through the first chapter of his recent book, given to him by an elven guard. The story, so far, was about an elven maiden running away and meeting an elvish prince. By chance, these two met in dire circumstances. Orcs prowled. Trumpets sounded. Was this to be the end of the city of Gondolin? Well…

RING!

No! He was just getting to the good part. RING, RING! Now who could that be? Well, for two years running, he was the Master of Bag End. It was his job to answer the door. RING! Setting his book aside, Frodo opened the door. A dog with white fur and black spots barged into the room. No way. This dog stood on two legs.

"Um… hullo. Can you…" Frodo was cut off by the dog's flight into the kitchen. He had no choice, but to follow the dog and his yellow canary friend? Well, he wouldn't hear the end of this. "What are you doing in my kitchen?"

"Ooo oo oo! BLAH!" The little white anthropomorphic dog worked about the kitchen. Frodo had to stop this dog before he got himself into further trouble…

"Snoopy?" said a boy's voice. Frodo's gaze me that of a bald headed boy, wearing a yellow T-shirt with a black stripe at the bottom and black pants. It was clear the dog belonged to the boy. Frodo had to say something.

"What's he doing? Who are you?" Frodo asked, distraught.

"I'm Charlie Brown. Snoopy's a beagle and his feathered friend is Woodstock," Charlie said. "They're friends forever."

"I'm Frodo Baggins," Frodo introduced himself. He asked, quizzical, "But seriously, what's Snoopy doing? He's… making food?" This was puzzling. A dog, a beagle… whatever breed he was, was making food… maybe it was better that he play along. See what Snoopy was doing in his kitchen.

…

Snoopy finished his cooking in due time. Minutes had passed and the food was ready. The beagle passed Frodo and Charlie a hearty bowl of vegetable soup. Thanking the beagle, Frodo dipped his silver spoon into the curved bowl. To his surprise, the food was delicious, at least until he found a few dog hairs in the dish. Frodo's gaze turned over to Charlie's bowl. There were dog hairs in there, too. How could this happen? How…

Frodo awoke with a jolt. He was still in his night clothes. He had not eaten a bowl that a dog made for him, since his stomach was still trying to wake up. Still, he wondered about the boy and his dog – eh, beagle. How were they faring? And what did the dog hairs in the bowl mean? He turned over, only to come face to face with Snoopy, who licked him…

Frodo jumped a little in his bed. There was no Snoopy there and no vegetable soup either. He looked out the window. The sun was rising. It was time for his morning walk.

o-o-o

 _Yeah, those dream-within-a-dream scenarios. Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are to come. :)_


	52. Tears

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts and beginning the drabble challenge. :) Frodo's an opera singer in this drabble. :)_

o-o-o

 **43.) Tears**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **346**

Frodo collapsed before his parents' tomb. The War of the Ring was over, and he had gained a best friend in Samwise Gamgee. But he was before his parents' tomb. He felt so broken, so changed since the quest. Had he accomplished what his parents expected him to be? Had he done what they hoped to achieve? Middle-earth was saved, and yet his parents were… gone. And now there was nothing he could do… except sing.

But how could singing help him in this instance? He wondered…

"Where has my life gone?  
What am I to do?"

He huffed in disdain. He wasn't in the mood to sing. And yet his mouth ran away with him.

"Where is Sam?"

"Right here, Mr. Frodo." Sam entered the scene. Oh no. He was singing, too. "Mr. Frodo, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my parents… graves." His singing slid on the last note. Frodo sighed heavily. And yet, he sang once more. "Sam, how is your family?"

"Doin' well! They're well, Mr. Frodo," Sam sang.

"All right. Let's go," Frodo said, speaking this time. He turned to his parents' tomb. He didn't want to leave them like this…

"You comin', Mr. Frodo," Sam asked, speaking as well.

"Yes, for a while," Frodo said. Oh, the singing stopped… oh, he missed the singing. How he wished he could sing again. That was answered when he reached Bag End, to find Merry and Pippin taking turns singing and belting out verses:

"Pippin, where did you leave it?"

"Merry, how should I know?"

"Pippin, Pippin. Sam and Frodo are here!"

"How are you?" Frodo asked, singing the notes. He really needed to know the difference between singing and speaking… still, why not enjoy himself while it lasted?

"We're good!" Sam, Merry and Pippin belted in song.

"That's good," Frodo sang, nearly spoke the words. He smiled, glad to have his friends by his side. But how strong their friendships were would remain to be seen. From the tears there was joy.

And that was the end of that.

o-o-o

 _How was that? Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming._


	53. A Simple Delight

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks to NirCele and LadyLindariel for beginning this drabble challenge, and for the prompts as well. :) Okay, so this drabble's going to have a Pride and Prejudice theme to it. Let's see what happens. :)_

o-o-o

 **49.) A Simple Delight**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **478**

It was common practice among the Shirefolk that when a hobbit or hobbitess comes of age, they are meant to start courting, marrying and have children. Or so the gossip amongst the hobbits of the Shire did abode themselves to do. The same could be said amidst the gossip surrounding Frodo Baggins.

That was how he ended up in the current situation with Pearl Took, Pippin's eldest sister. Now that they were courting, Frodo wondered what his life would be like with a hobbitess he loved and cared for. He couldn't let Pearl down, but this family arrangement felt forced. True, he hoped to have children one day… eh. How was he to break the new to Pearl?

Finding a spot in front of the Party Tree, Frodo opened his red leather book to the middle chapter. The story so far had been about an elf maiden searching for a reason, or guess, as to where her next quest would come about. Along the way, she met a strange knight, riding a blonde sorrel pony. This knight was a Halfling, who was willing to assist the young maiden to the next destination of her quest…

"Hullo Frodo," Pearl said. Frodo briefly glanced up from his novel.

"Hullo Pearl," he said in reply, returning his gaze to the book's inked in handwriting. He was stunned when she sat down next to him. "What is it?"

"I came to ask you, invite you to Pippin's fifth birthday party," she sighed remorsefully. Oh, how he loved that about her: her sighs. The way she sighed in his ear so tenderly, like a purring cat… oh, now he wanted a kitten to cuddle or… well, he just like her sighing She looked up at him. "If that's all right."

"I'll be there," he said, nodding to her and grinning.

"Thank you, Frodo." She stood up. "I'll let you get back to your book."

Frodo waved to her. His gaze returned to the pages of his book. He wanted to see what other stories the hobbit and elf were doing in the book. His yearning was great, a longing that only readers knew. One thing was clear, it was a simple delight that Frodo enjoyed, allowing his mind to be filled with more knowledge than he could ever hope to have. And would continue to have… at least, until he was on the last page. That's when he knew one adventure had ended and another began.

…

As promised, Frodo came to Pippin's birthday party. While he spent his time dancing with Pearl… well, it was a good night for them. Pippin proved to be an excellent host: passing out presents and giggling with glee when everyone approved of his gifts. His innocence gave Frodo memories of his carefree childhood, before he lost his parents in the boating accident. Overall, it was a good birthday.

o-o-o

 _How was it? Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are on their way…_


	54. Waybread

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _And we're back in Middle-earth, with Frodo exploring Rivendell. Thanks to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts and starting the drabble challenge. It is much appreciated. :)_

o-o-o

 **28.) Waybread**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **300**

 _Lembas._ Frodo first heard the elvish waybread's name in Rivendell, as he pored through the books in Elrond's library. His research led him to Rivendell's kitchen, if the chef gave him passage. To his delight, the elven chef granted him access to the kitchen and whatever food he wished to indulge. His nostrils flared up in joy at the sweet aroma of cake. It was here that one of the cooks presented him with a fresh batch of elvish waybread.

"How does it fair?" one cook asked.

"Mmm," Frodo said between bites. He admitted freely, "It's divine… and also filling." Soon enough, he finished the waybread. His mouth watered for more of the delicious cake. But no. He had his fill of waybread. He spoke to the cook once more. "Thank you, but… you wouldn't have anything else to eat?"

"The cake should keep you full for a while." The cook chuckled. She suggested, "Maybe wait a while until you're hungry again. We'll see what other food we have available."

"I'll take my leave. Thank you for the waybread." Frodo said, leaving the kitchen.

"You're welcome, dear hobbit," the cook answered.

Frodo grinned back. Yes, he would be back soon. One cake wasn't enough to satisfy a hobbit. But then, he was a picky eater… just not so with desserts. Such was his nature and his weakness: the desserts. Frodo sighed. Oh, he would get another piece of cake soon. But how soon… oh, he rushed back into the kitchen so fast that the chef caught him in mid-step. To his joy, Frodo was offered more desserts to eat. He savored as much as he could until he was full, tired and happy.

He sighed, satisfaction blooming in his eyes and rosy cheeks. It was good to be a hobbit.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming._


	55. Language Lesson

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts and the creation of the one hundred drabble challenge. :) This drabble is actually inspired by two dreams I had with me and the hobbits. But this drabble is focused on Frodo learning the elvish language from Bilbo. Enjoy. :)_

o-o-o

 **48.) Language Lesson**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **327**

Frodo's gaze turned to the long window. From its paned glass, he could see the Shire's vista. The village of Bywater was in the distance, somewhere below the Hill. The Party Tree stood tall and majestic in the grassy green landscape below. He nearly dared going outside, just to get a whiff of fresh air, the chirping songs of the songbirds, the laughing water as it rippled to the Lake…

"Frodo, pay attention," Bilbo said. Frodo snapped his head back to his cousin.

"I'm sorry, uncle," Frodo said, ready to begin his lesson.

"You can call me Bilbo." He added.

"I'm sorry, Bilbo." Frodo grinned. "My mind is distracted."

"Let's finish our lesson." Bilbo read from his book on elvish languages. "Hail!"

"Ai," Frodo answered.

"Good." Bilbo read on, "Well met."

"Mae govannen," Frodo spoke, his tongue trilling to the elvish language.

"Good. And mellon?" Bilbo asked him.

"Um… I don't know that one," he admitted.

"That is where we shall pick up tomorrow," Bilbo said. He stood up, telling his cousin, "You've made a little progress today, Frodo. Soon, you'll be learning the elvish languages in no time."

"Yes uncle – Bilbo. I meant Bilbo." Frodo said, waving to him. "I'm heading down to Bagshot Row. See if Sam needs me."

"Go on, my lad. Tell Hamfast that I'm looking forward to his wife's mince pies," Bilbo said, exciting.

"I will." Frodo said, leaving Bag End for the stone steps. Since Bilbo adopted him, Frodo's life had grown quieter. While he enjoyed the silence, he couldn't help but feel the need to speak to others, having some merry laughter in his life. He was lucky to have Sam so close to him and that his uncle – Bilbo, he meant, was now his heir to Bag End. He had no idea how grand a time it was to be in his uncle's care. And that was all right. He could handle the peaceful, quiet life then, couldn't he?

o-o-o

 _The elvish words "Ai", "Mae Govannen" and "Mellon" are in the Sindarin language, which I also found in the Sindarin Translator. "Mellon" means "friend" in Sindarin. Also, Bilbo letting Frodo call him by his first name was an idea that came from another Lord of the Rings fanfic, only I forget which one. Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming…_


	56. Oaths

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for beginning the 100 drabble challenge. :) As for this drabble, Frodo is a Musketeer. :) Inspiration came from Alexandre Dumas' book "The Three Musketeers", and the books film and television adaptations._

o-o-o

 **68.) Oaths**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **314**

Frodo, once saddled on his dappled grey pony, put on his plume hat, complete with a wide brim that held a swan's feather against the inner bowl. Among his country attire was a cloak, which had the design of the White Tree on the front. His business was serving King Elessar – his friend Aragorn son of Arathorn – and protecting the Shire, was where he was bound.

As of this moment, he might as well make a stopping point at the Green Dragon Inn. Dismounting from his pony Strider, Frodo took off his hat upon entry. There were many travelers inside at the lunch hour. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any trouble or he would see fit to serve king and country in more proper means. Taking a seat at one of the empty tables, Frodo set his hat down on the table next to him. To the barmaid he gave a five silver pennies. But that wasn't the only part he wanted to know.

His whispered to the barmaid, politely, "Bring some wine, would you miss? Please?"

"I will," the barmaid took off into the backroom. Frodo was left alone again.

"How about a dance?" Pippin asked aloud.

Frodo shook his head. Oh Pippin. At least they were serving the king… a light bump against the shoulder caused Frodo to look up, only to meet the gaze of a curious fellow. He didn't seem polite, or was he?

"I'm sorry, my lord," the fellow said, heading off to the bar table.

Frodo sighed in relief. Good. There wasn't going to be any trouble. Retiring to his drink, Frodo watched Pippin dance around with some hobbits. For a moment, Frodo nearly thought about joining his cousin. Then again, Pippin could take care of himself… well, for now anyway.

Such was the nature of a musketeer: Frodo and the soldiers were on the lookout for their friends.

o-o-o

 _Interesting drabble. Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming…_


	57. A Difficult Road

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for starting the 100 Drabble Challenge, and for the prompts as well. It is much appreciated. :)_

 _We're back on Middle-earth's soil, as Frodo and Sam journey to Mordor. And this drabble is movie verse, due to one scene in "The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers"._

o-o-o

 **95.) A Difficult Road**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **282**

Salt. That was the first thing Frodo asked Sam on their journey through Emyn Muil. So far, the trek across the rocky area was treacherous enough. But of all the things Samwise Gamgee brought with him on this journey, it had to be a box of salt.

Frodo remembered well the seasoning that was put into each meal. No wonder he remembered the taste of salt. But it was this salt that reminded him of the Shire, of home. The crystallized mineral that was edible, but also made their meals better.

"We're on a difficult journey, Sam." Frodo chuckled to himself as he closed the small wooden box with its leafy design on the lid.

"True, Mr. Frodo, that we are on a difficult road. A pinch of salt would do if we had roast chicken or coneys. You never know," Sam said, innocently.

"Indeed we are, Sam." He returned the box to his friend and gardener. "Now we must continue on. If we're lucky to find a path."

"It can't be that hard," he said in denial.

Frodo stared at the thin rope he and Sam had been climbing. Just as his friend pulled on the rope, it slid off the rock and into his gardener's hands. Well, Frodo thought, so much for that plan. He smiled as Sam observed the cliff above their heads. But at least they would keep the rope safe, should they run aground to some suspicious creatures or beings. Frodo hoped their journey to lead them on the right path. But which way in this rocky landscape was there a right path?

Frodo hoped they would find the path soon, before something or someone caught them.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming._


	58. First in Mind

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _This drabble involves Frodo with poetry. Should be good. :)_

 _Thanks, as usual, goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the drabble challenge and the prompts. Much appreciated. :)_

o-o-o

 **96.) First in Mind**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **276**

It took Frodo some time to come up with a poem. It wasn't because of the Sackville-Bagginses – he could deal with them later. No, in this moment, he wanted to write something genuine and true to the heart. So he fashioned himself a poem, worthy to be read by anyone:

 **First in Mind**

 _My first thoughts of you  
are always true. Even when  
I least expect these thoughts  
to rise. They ebb and flow  
till there's nothing left to show,  
but what my heart yearns to say  
or abide._

 _First in mind is so divine. Oh!  
how I wish another turn  
would bring me back to you._

 _A life for a life, as they say,  
but my efforts are not so easily strained.  
Who am I, but to endure such affection?  
I turn the key and there you are: standing  
right next to me._

 _First in mind and in thoughts. That's  
all I will say, now my thoughts are  
completed with a warm, friendly smile._

Frodo sighed, mesmerized at his own work. It was a good poem. Now, he prayed the Sackville-Bagginses not see his work? But then… he huffed. Well, maybe someone would read his poem after all. But who or what? He didn't know. Then the thought occurred to him.

"Merry?" he called. Yes, his cousin would read it. Well, Merry had the paper now, and smiled.

"You've met someone, cousin?" Merry smiled mischievously.

"Not at the moment. What do you think?" Frodo asked his cousin.

Merry handed the paper back. "It needs work, but I say you've improved on your writing."

"Thank you, Merry," Frodo said. That was all he needed to hear.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming…_


	59. Threads

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _This drabble's a crossover with The Lord of the Rings and The Chronicles of Narnia. Thank you NirCele and LadyLindariel for the drabble challenge and the prompts, as usual. :)_

o-o-o

 **84.) Threads**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **292**

Frodo wandered through Tookland's woods. It wasn't his usual morning walk, but it gave him something to do to pass the time. However, there was this voice in the wind, this time, which told him to head straight through the woods. He did just that. And yet, his path met that of a very large cat. The cat wasn't going to attack him, was he?

"No!" cried a deep voice. Frodo looked back at the cat. He could talk?

"You can speak," Frodo asked.

"Yes," the cat answered. "I am Aslan, or as most would say the Great Lion. And I have come to give you a warning: you will meet a gangly creature, but you must help said gangly creature reach Mount Doom."

"Why would I want to meet a… gangly creature? Who is he?" Frodo asked, cautious.

"You will know soon enough." Aslan said, right as a twig snapped. Frodo was pulled out of the dream, only to wake up with Aslan's voice still whispering in his ear. "Save Sam."

Frodo jolted awake, helping Sam against the gangly creature. He had no doubt who it was when the creature reached for the One Ring. Gollum. Now how was he to protect the Ring? Sam was there, facing him. Frodo pulled out his sword Sting, a leaf-bladed sword, stopping Gollum in the process of attacking Sam.

Finally, Gollum stopped hurting Sam and himself. As they trekked through Emyn Muil, Frodo got Gollum's attention. The gangly creature, pitiful he was, would now be their guide, helping Frodo and Sam travel to Mordor. Frodo did believe Aslan's words, but how much help would Gollum be to them now? The only thing Frodo could do was wait and see what happened next for them.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming._


	60. Clouds

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _I'm at it again with crossing The Lord of the Rings and Aladdin. Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts and the 100 drabble challenge. :) Here we go. :)_

o-o-o

 **37.) Clouds**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **380**

Frodo leaned against a tree, where he was able to get a good view of the fluffy clouds. The clouds transformed into many shapes, but one shape he stood up and watched. Down from the sky came a young man with dark hair and wearing a fez hat, a purple vest and white poofy pants. The young woman with him also had dark hair, but was wearing a princess dress that consisted of a green top and green pants. Frodo waited until their decorated carpet climbed down from the sky, before he spoke to them in a clear voice.

"Hullo." Frodo asked them, "What brings you to the Shire?"

"The Shire!" The princess spoke to the young man, "Aladdin, I think we climbed through one too many portals."

"You wouldn't happen to know the way to Agrabah," Aladdin asked Frodo. "Would you, um…'

"Frodo," Frodo said in introduction.

"Yes." Aladdin said, chipper. "Do you know the way to Agrabah?"

"I don't know. Is it in Harad?" Frodo asked them, confused.

"No. I haven't heard of it," the princess answered.

"Well, thanks for trying," Aladdin said to Frodo. He returned his gaze to the princess, "Come on, Jasmine." Aladdin chuckled at the sound of his animal friend, "Relax Abu. Frodo's not going to bite."

Frodo smirked. Even he could admit, he liked animals. But this one… "What is he? Abu?'

"He's a monkey," Aladdin answered. "We'll see you around."

"Maybe one day, you can visit the palace," Jasmine informed Frodo.

"Yes, maybe," Frodo said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on, Jasmine. Abu. Let's go home," Aladdin said, as the carpet prepared to fly into the sky again. He waved to the hobbit boy, 'Take care, Frodo."

"Goodbye," Jasmine said, waving to the gentle-hobbit.

Frodo waved back, watching the couple as the carpet moved back into the clouds. Would Frodo see them again? He hardly knew, but at least for now he was sort of helpful… oh. Now he wanted to assist someone. Maybe… ah. Samwise Gamgee! Yes, that sounded like a great idea. And so he ran off, up and hill and down the road again. Surely Samwise wouldn't mind a little help from a friend. Hmm… if only he knew how to answer this question. Oh well. It was a start.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming…_


	61. Hunting

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Yes! I'm crossing The Lord of the Rings with "The Lion King". :) Even though I crossed the two fandoms before in my Strong Intentions series, it feels good to cross the two stories in this drabble. :) Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for creating the 100 drabble challenge and the prompts that come with it. :)_

o-o-o

 **91.) Hunting**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **382**

Frodo crouched low on his four furry paws. He was ready to attack the blue beetle, make it his next meal. However, the beetle squirted purple juice in his face. The young dark-furred cub coughed and sputtered. Oh he had to catch the beetle now. He ran as fast as his furry legs could carry him, using his front paws to grab the beetle and munch on it in delight.

However, this did cause quite a stir amidst the adolescent lionesses. They giggled and cheered him on. Of course, Frodo didn't count on the Lion King, Simba, with his red mane and golden fur, to enter the scene. Surely Frodo had caused enough damage for one day.

"Now, slow down, Frodo. I want to speak to you in private." Simba said, before telling the lionesses to leave them alone for a while. Frodo looked up at Simba as he spoke, "I know you're new here and, I don't know why Kovu sent for you, but you must wake up and realize that you are our guest in the Pridelands."

"I know." Frodo said, sitting on the grassy ground. "I only hope there is a way for me to return home, to my pride." He chuckled. "If only."

"You may see your pride again," Simba said, grinning. "Kovu tells me you're looking for a mate. Whoever she is. We can help you."

"Yes. Well, I've decided to be a bachelor, should the circumstances come to pass. Like Bilbo," Frodo said. He admitted, he remembered Bilbo telling him stories of how he came across the Pridelands and found something there. He wondered what it was.

"Well Frodo, you might as well come with me to the watering hole," Simba said. "I'm sure we'll find someone there for you."

"Thank you," Frodo said. Already, he could feel the darkness surrounding him. He was no longer in the dream, even though he could hear Kovu's voice, speaking loudly in his ear.

"Frodo, wake up," Kovu's voice was distant now.

When Frodo awoke, his lion body restored into his hobbit form. As his spirit grew more used to his hobbit form, a small smile creased across his face. He was happy to have been a lion in the dream, even if it was for a short time.

o-o-o

 _Inspiration for Frodo as a lion cub comes from WindWolf's drawings of Frodo as a lion on DeviantArt. Thanks for reading. :) We're definitely past the halfway point in this drabble challenge. :)_


	62. Rebellion

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _So, here we are again with another crossover between The Lord of the Rings and "Star Wars". Thank you NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts and drabble challenge, as usual. :) And now, we're back with Frodo as a Jedi. :)_

o-o-o

 **13.) Rebellion**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **416**

Frodo had never wanted to go to war. But war came in the Shire. With so few Jedi training, how was the Shire supposed to survive? Brandishing his blue-bladed lightsaber, Frodo moved his hilt back and forth. The blaster bolts fired red his way. With a swish-parry-dodge move, which he repeated more than once, the laser beams flew in different directions.

Although he was garbed in white robes with a brown cloak, Frodo snaked his way across the barren, charred fields. His metallic armor plates kept him protected against the blaster bolts, but it was most proven to be affective in his undergarments, which included a white Mithril shirt. He was alive, at least in this armor, but for how long? He didn't know.

"Come on!" Frodo gestured to his crew of hobbits. He moved a drenched lock of curly brown hair off his eyes. Although, his sweaty feet couldn't say the same, for his feet were grimy from the dog fights.

Just as he reached the point in admitting the hobbits had won, the rebellion continued in the Shire. Hobbit versus Ruffian continued to press on. Frodo threw his lightsaber forward, the humming sound singing in different places, until it successfully smacked into a blaster. Frodo leapt into the air at a tremendous speed, reaching through the Force for his lightsaber, which landed gracefully in his hand. In one go, he knocked the ruffian out cold with a fist. He sighed in relief to see the ruffian was sleeping.

The rebellion seemed to last a while. Eventually it stopped when Frodo and the hobbits reached Bag End, or what remained of Frodo's luxurious hobbit hole. It was here that the gentle-hobbit showed mercy to Gríma Wormtongue. His efforts only went so far, for the hobbits killed Saruman the White and Gríma. Frodo had done nothing except show mercy. That was about all he could do.

For now, the Shire was safe again and in need of rebuilding. The War of the Ring was now over, thanks to the efforts made by Frodo and his friends. Like the dwarves of Erebor, the hobbits had reclaimed their homeland. That, right there, was enough to please Frodo, in spite of his efforts to save Gríma Wormtongue. If only he had done more. If only he had saved Gríma's life. Maybe he was worrying too much. As of this moment, he was glad the hobbits had their homeland again. That was enough to please him, for the long run.

o-o-o

 _This scene came from the Scouring of the Shire chapter in The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, with the added part in which Frodo is a Jedi Guardian. Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are on their way._


	63. Tradition

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts and for starting the drabble challenge. It is much appreciated. :)_

o-o-o

 **9.) Tradition**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **477**

A fish nipped at the worm, dangling from the hook. The fish eyed the worm hungrily. How it wanted that worm. But now it wanted the worm so much. That was it. The fish had to have this succulent morsel now. In one dangerous sweep, the fish's mouth gaped open. In seconds, the fish had the worm. However, it didn't expect the line to jerk it forward. The fish was certainly tough catch. But then it hadn't counted on a hobbit catching it. For that hobbit was Frodo Baggins, who was out fishing by Bywater's lake with his cousin, Bilbo Baggins.

Keeping the line steady, Frodo reeled in the fish. The fish was certainly filled with spirit. In a manner of minutes, the line splashed out of the water. Frodo reeled in the line slow – not too slow – but steady, as the fish came closer to shore. At last, he captured the fish in a net, right at Bilbo got the hook free from the fish's mouth. Frodo chuckled a small chuckle.

"So, how is it? Do you think it's a carp?" Frodo asked his uncle.

Bilbo shook his head. "No, you see the barbels?" He spoke more clearly, "The barbel's are this fish's whiskers. No. It's a catfish and a good size, too." He stood up, assisting Frodo with the catfish over to a table. Frodo, just getting familiar with fishing, waiting for one hobbit to weigh the fish.

"Would you like it as a trophy?" The hobbit asked them.

"I'd love that," Frodo admitted with a smile.

"Yes," Bilbo said in agreement.

"Good. Your catfish trophy will be ready in seven days," the hobbit said.

"Thank you," Frodo said, following his cousin away from the taxidermist.

"That was good, Frodo." Bilbo added, "Your coming of age is in September. So this will…" His voice faded away. Frodo, on the other hand, understood.

"Thank you, Bilbo, for the gift." Frodo admitted in awe. "I'm amazed I caught that catfish."

"Well, this has been our tradition, ever since you were small, to fish out on the Lake." Bilbo gestured forward. "Come on. Let's head to the Green Dragon. We'll see how that fish is coming along in seven days' time.

…

Frodo was glad, for seven days later he was given the catfish trophy. On the plaque, it said it was a seven-inch catfish. That was certainly big, but then so was the trophy itself. The moment he let Bilbo see his achievement, it left nothing but warm feelings in his cousin's heart.

It was a tradition worth going to see and witness. Well, Frodo still had memories of when he caught the catfish, as well as other fish for their dinner, as well as supper. He wouldn't forget that morning, in which he and Bilbo fished for the afternoon. Frodo sighed. It was a good day.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) As usual, more drabbles are coming up._


	64. Hobby

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks, as usual, goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts and starting the 100 drabble challenge. :) So here's one of Frodo's favorite hobbies. :)_

o-o-o

 **8.) Hobby**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **285**

Frodo whittled away at a block of light wood. Where Frodo had found the wood was an interesting story…

Early in the morning, Frodo jumped out of bed. Although he was tired, he got dressed into a white dress shirt and green breeches. He was out the door before Esmeralda could catch him. Outside, Frodo followed the chopping sound to Saradoc's shed. There was his cousin chopping a block of wood, turning it into firewood. Frodo spoke up, getting Saradoc's attention.

"Saradoc," Frodo asked. He was fifteen years old and in need of a hobby.

"Frodo, what is it?" Saradoc asked, picking up another block of wood.

"Is it all right if I use a block of wood?" He asked further.

"Hm? Oh yes. Take one… here." Saradoc handed to him a sturdy rectangular block of light wood. "Do what you want with it."

"Thank you," Frodo said, heading inside the shed. Finding the right knife, he took a seat in front of the work table…

And now, here he was with a nearly finished wood carving of an adult bear. With steady hands, Frodo slowly formed the bear's front and back claws, as well as other fine details like the nose, eyes, mouth and ears. From the final touches, involving paint and a wax finish, Frodo felt like he accomplished something today. He sighed. This was what he needed and it was certainly a hobby he would continue to work with… maybe for another time.

For now, just like with breakfast and second breakfast, Frodo sped off to grab a bite to eat. It was lunch time and he didn't want to miss it, or any chance of finding something else that interested him.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming up. :)_


	65. I Know You, But Where?

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _This time, Frodo's heading to the Hundred Acre Wood. Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts, as well as beginning the 100 drabble challenge. :)_

o-o-o

 **94.) I Know You, But Where?**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **300**

Frodo entered the forest near Woody End, thinking he would find his way to Farmer Maggot's land. Well, he entered the forest all right. And while he did recognize the Shire's wooded areas, he hadn't expected to come out of the woods, right to a house built inside a tree. That was very odd. Should he knock? Yes, he probably should.

With a few knocks, the door was opened to reveal a short yellow bear wearing a red shirt. The bear's mouth gaped open in delight. His ears twitched back and forth so many times. Frodo was stunned. This bear wasn't going to eat him?

"Oh hello," the bear said in a pleasant voice. "I'm Pooh. Winnie the Pooh. And I know you, but… oh bother. But where do I know you. Think, think. Think, think." He tapped his head with his yellow hand. Then he remembered with a warm smile, "Oh yes. You're Frodo Baggins."

"Eh… yes," Frodo said, unsure what to do with this situation. "I'm not sure I know who you are."

"I just told you my name," Pooh said in delight.

"Yes, but… eh." Maybe he was overanalyzing things. This bear wasn't here to hurt him, but he certainly wasn't leaving him alone. He remembered at last. "Do you know where Woodhall is?"

"It's that way," Pooh said, pointing to the dirt road. "Just follow that road and you'll be right where you started. Or to continue to Woodhall, simply turn right."

"Thank you," Frodo said, rushing off through the woods. While he was twelve years old, meeting a friendly bear was not something Frodo had planned. He snickered to himself. Maybe it was fate that he entered the forest. And he was correct, for along the road he, at last, reached the village of Woodhall.

o-o-o

 _This was a nice, pleasant drabble. Thanks for reading. :) I think I'm getting another idea streak for these drabbles that are coming up. :)_


	66. Cowardice

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks goes out to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts and beginning the one hundred drabble challenge. :)_

o-o-o

 **80.) Cowardice**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **371**

Frodo lay awake for hours. He couldn't sleep nor could he rest. He was trapped inside the folds of darkness, unsure where he was or how he got there. He wanted to go back home, back to civilization. But the darkness was too much.

And that growing fire. He was afraid. He was acting cowardly. Any single thought would snake around his legs and up his arms. He was trapped, trapped inside his own mind, his own cowardice with no grim way of coming out.

 _Frodo… Frodo, are you all right? Frodo…_

The voice was so distant. All he could see was the gold ring. That beautiful gold ring, that nearly took his whole being into its making. The ring was powerful, Sauron was powerful. No! No he couldn't dare… yes he could. He needed to get out of the darkness and back into the light. His spirit pushed forward, knowing its destination, knowing its direction.

There was Aragorn and Gandalf. They were inside a tent. At last he made it out, but a small tug came from the ring. It wanted him to follow. He nearly was pulled into its folds. No. No, he needed to get out of this nightmare.

SLAP! His spirit awoke, climbing back into his body. He felt so heavy and awake. He was inside a tent with white curtains. He sighed in relief. He thought he was lost. He soon would have been, but now he was awake and with a maimed hand covered in bandages. He sighed a second time, even more relieved to be back home. But where was he?

"You are in the Fields of Cormallen." Gandalf said with a smile. "Welcome back, Frodo."

"Gandalf." Frodo couldn't believe the wizard was alive and in white robes. He sighed a third time, feeling his body regaining strength. He was back on Middle-earth's soil and a nice, warm bed to sleep on. He would treasure each moment from now on, not questioning what else could happen to him and Sam, who was sound asleep. Frodo chuckled. He would wake up Sam soon. For now, he just wanted to savor this moment as best he could.

He was alive, and that was what mattered most.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming._


	67. Connecting the Dots

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the 100 drabble challenge and the prompts. :) And thank you Eldhoron for your suggestion for this drabble. :) So, here we have the second part after Frodo has written his poem 'First of Mind'._

o-o-o

 **27.) Connecting the Dots**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **345**

At Bag End, Frodo caught up to Merry. He had to ask him a simple question, "Merry, you told me that I needed to improve this poem. Well, what was wrong with it? Maybe I could do better next time…"

"Frodo, I was kidding. Let me see that poem again," Merry asked, extending his hand. Frodo passed him the parchment, upon which Merry gave his statement. "Well, you see, it's not the spelling or the grammar that's wrong. No, it's not. If anything, this poem could use a little more action."

"Action? Like what?" Frodo asked, confused.

"You know. Us berry picking off of Maggot's land. And Farmer Maggot's dogs chasing us through the fields. Something that gives the poem a little added kick," Merry said, demonstrating with his hands and legs. He asked, "Sounds good? How about something that…"

"Connects the dots. Gives the poem a little bit more stealth," Frodo said.

"I was going to say 'potato picking', but…"

"Yes. You want more action," Frodo said.

"I'll come up with a poem sometime. Like here:

 _If berry picking were a chore,  
we'd all do it. That's for sure.  
But don't take my opinion of it.  
I am a hobbit. There's no  
complaints._

 _So, what's food is food. I have  
no qualms to barrage. But at the end  
of the day, you'll look at me and say:  
'Yes. That's one fine looking hobbit  
today.'_

"Huh?" Merry asked, intrigued.

Frodo eyebrows raised for a moment. "Well, that's what you would do, Merry."

"Yes. It's _fantastic_ , isn't it?" Merry asked, with the needed emphasis on 'fantastic'.

"Well, my poem's all right then," Frodo said, curious.

"Yes, it is. I was pointing out my suggestions. But if you could have more emphasis on what you say, you'll have a fairly rounded poem," Merry said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks Merry," Frodo said, returning the poem to the study. Good. He was so glad his poem turned out okay. However, even he couldn't stop Merry from pulling in a good joke or two to brighten their day.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming up. :)_


	68. Spies

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the wonderful prompts and for starting the 100 drabble challenge. It is much appreciated. :) Sephiroth, from Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts, makes an appearance in this drabble._

o-o-o

 **78.) Spies**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **492**

Frodo re-entered Bag End, thinking Merry and Pippin were about to spring another prank on him. Well, Merry and Pippin were present in the parlor, acting like they had something to tell him. Samwise Gamgee entered Bag End a moment later. Frodo returned his attention to his cousins.

"What is it? What did you have to show me?" Frodo asked.

"Well, Merry and I figured we would be spies," Pippin said with a smile.

"Eh… no thanks," Frodo said, shaking his head.

"But you haven't heard everything." Merry said, handing to Frodo a rectangular grey box with a red button. "Try it." He paused. "Just press the button."

Frodo raised his eyebrows. Should he try it? He did, only to be spun around when racks of equipment flew in around him. The windows were shuttered, leaving them in darkness, with the exception of the racks' candlelight.

"Oh wow," Frodo said, intrigued. Approaching the middle rack, on the far right, Frodo picked up a grey hilt. Pressing the hilt's red button, a silver blade rippled out. Pippin and Merry moved out of the way as the blade extended. When the blade stopped, it was a good seven inches long. Frodo smiled in intrigue. "Can I have this sword? How do you turn it… off?" He clicked the button again. This time the blade rippled back in a speedy manner, returning inside its hilt as if it hadn't been there. Frodo asked his cousins, "Where did you find this sword? It looks unique."

"Well…" Merry started, guiltily.

"A man name Sephiroth – he flew with one wing – gave us that sword," Pippin said.

"That sword," Merry finished at the same time as Pippin.

"Whose Sephiroth?" Frodo asked, curious and confused.

"I am," said a tall man with silver hair, who wore blue and purple robes and had one blue wing, entered the scene. His voice was deep. "Where's my sword, little hobbits?"

"Here," Frodo said, tossing the hilt towards Sephiroth. He moved out of the way as the one-winged angel tested the hilt and the blade. As Sephiroth finished his chore, he spoke once more to the hobbits.

"I'll keep you all in mind the next time we want to trade weapons." Sephiroth said last, "I'll see you later." He flew past the front door and back into the clear mid-morning sky.

Frodo shook his head, as he pressed the button again. Luckily, it was the right button, for the windows were open and the spy wear was put away. Frodo chuckled, as his gaze turned to Merry and Pippin.

"You won't tell on us," Pippin said.

"We just were looking for some fun," Merry said.

"You're forgiven," Frodo said. He added with a smile, "Maybe someday we'll be spies." He glanced out the window. Maybe he and his friend would be spies… or not, depending on their mood. For now, he hoped that an adventure would come their way. If not now, then when?

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming._


	69. Fell Creatures

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _This drabble is inspired by The Lord of the Rings Online game, "The Fellowship of the Ring" PC game and also in Chapter VIII "Fog on the Barrow-downs", from The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring book. Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts and the 100 drabble challenge. :)_

o-o-o

 **41.) Fell Creatures**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **270**

Cold. That was the first thought that popped into Frodo's mind. And yet, his time in the Barrow-downs chilled him to the bone. A heavy fog drifted amongst the barrows, sending a further chill up Frodo's spine. If anything should happen to him or his friends… no. He mustn't think that way.

But each barrow stood on various hilltops, as if the dead and its barrow-wights waited for a helpless traveler to reach them. Frodo's teeth chattered at the new, imposing thought.

 _What fell creatures await my friends and I,_ he thought to himself. _How will I get home, back to the Shire where it's safe?_ No. He mustn't think that either. He began this journey long after Gandalf told him to leave on or before his birthday. The quest must go on, but so should he and his friends… just then, another thought occurred to him: where was his friends? Were they lost or in danger? Oh no. He had to find them, too.

Darkness overwhelmed him. He was inside a barrow, and there were his friends. What could he do? An enchantment made by the barrow-wights was keeping him here. No. He had to be braver than this. He remembered Tom Bombadil's song, and sang it with trembling joy. Fate was on his side, for the Eldar arrived, top hat and blue clothes, singing the barrow-wights away.

And just like that, Frodo and his friends were out of the barrows, with Tom Bombadil taking the lead. Along with fresh supplies, they had clean clothes, ponies, Westernesse daggers and a better idea of where they should head to next.

o-o-o

 _How was that? Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming._


	70. Fountain

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts and the 100 drabble challenge. :) Now, this drabble involves Frodo as another animal: a rabbit. Enjoy. :)_

o-o-o

 **90.) Fountain**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **275**

Frodo stretched and yawned for a couple of moments. His long ears perked up. Was he expecting someone. No, but then being a brown buck had its advantages. He was free to move about the glen as he pleased. Scratching the back of his long ears, using his back foot for much needed help, he hopped slowly and with caution. Anything could lurk out of the blue and snatch him up.

Except, it was morning and he wasn't in danger yet, mainly coming from predators. His brown, furry nose twitched a couple of times, giving him the needed freedom to sniff everything that was in sight.

Just as he climbed out of his burrow, made from straw strands, he found himself in the middle of a glen, with a giant waterfall fountain before him. This was his drinking well and he took great care to use it whenever it mattered the most. Bounding towards the stream, Frodo dipped his mouth into the cool, clear liquid. Most refreshing it was. And before him were blades of grass, which he chomped on with great delight.

He loved this glen, and hoped that no one else would come to fetch it or take him away. He dared not be taken by wolves and foxes, but it wouldn't hurt to have some company for a change. Then again, who would come and see him? Maybe another rabbit family or something else that was friendly. Chickens. Hmm… he would need to explore the farm at some point, but hopefully not run into anyone dangerous.

That was his best hope, and he hoped his instincts served him well in the end.

o-o-o

 _Frodo, in this drabble, is a European Rabbit. Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming._


	71. Harbor

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts and this 100 drabble challenge. :) In this drabble, Frodo's a penguin._

o-o-o

 **76.) Harbor**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **378**

Being a penguin is not an easy thing. Especially for Frodo, who practically had to re-learn how to swim. He didn't know how Gandalf chose him to be a flightless bird, but a good swimmer may have its advantages with flipper-like arms. And now that he was on the harbor of Bywater's Lake, it was time to prove himself as a penguin, which may have included being transformed back into a hobbit… oh, he wasn't ready to be a hobbit. He wanted to see this through.

"Whenever you're ready, Frodo," Gandalf's voice called him.

Moving a black webbed foot on the water, Frodo nearly slipped and fell. Calming down, he stretched out his dark flipper arms, ready to try again. Hopping a few paces back, Frodo charged forward, slamming right into the water's surface. Opening his eyes, after a moment's pause in darkness, Frodo found he was underwater. The Lake's floor looked different in this view. There were fish everywhere, along with a sea bed.

But his mind was on the fish.

Swimming back and forth, Frodo found one, diving headfirst towards the silver fish. He caught one in his beak and gobbled it down. There was another fish. No, it was a carp. Exactly what he wanted to catch. He scooped the fish up in his beak before diving back up to the surface. Waddling towards Gandalf, Frodo let the carp drop in the basket. Now, he had something to tell the wizard in the grey robes.

"Can you please turn me back? I want to be a hobbit again," Frodo said, also feeling pitiful about whether he'd pass for a penguin again.

"Frodo, the spell wears off in two hours. Entertain yourself and dive back into the water. You are a penguin after all," Gandalf said.

Frodo clapped his flippers against his sides for a few moments. Wagging his tail, Frodo rushed back to the Lake, diving once more headfirst into the water. But not before coming up to the surface and telling Gandalf the Grey, "Thank you, Gandalf!" He plunged into the water once again.

By the time the spell wore off, Frodo in his hobbit form was drenched, but on an erratic energy boost. Being an animal was certainly one moment he wouldn't forget.

o-o-o

 _Frodo's an Emperor Penguin in this drabble. Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming up. :)_


	72. Sunrise

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Okay, so for this drabble, Frodo is a chicken. Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the 100 drabble challenge and the prompts. :) Inspiration for this drabble comes from the chicken quest in The Lord of the Rings Online and the "Timon and Pumbaa" episode "Be More Pacific", which involved a rooster._

o-o-o

 **36.) Sunrise**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **215**

Morning had begun throughout the Shire. Under normal circumstances, Frodo did not like to be disturbed. That didn't mean he would disturb the hens that were fast asleep. Bobbing his head this way and that, Frodo stirred from a painful dream, involving his adolescent rooster days where a dog was involved. Surely there wouldn't be a repeat performance.

"Bawk bawk," Frodo clucked, rustling his plumage before giving a low yawn. He was awake, and right on time to witness the first glimpses of the sunrise from small cracks in the chicken coop.

 _Another beautiful morning,_ he thought. _It's time to wake up._ It certainly was, for the second his three finger legs approached the small rectangular opening, he let out a great big crow.

"COCK-A-DIDDLE-DOW*!"

That sent the hens into a rousing, clucking state. Frodo sighed. He would have to train this bunch, too. Were they new to how everything worked on the farm? Why was he sent to this farm? He and the opposing rooster Merry would get into huge runs around the other chicken coops. Or Merry was just messing around with him. After all, Merry was a huge auburn rooster and he, Frodo… well, he could handle Merry. Couldn't he?

As for right now, it was the start of a new day.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming…_

 _Footnotes:  
* The phrase 'Cock-a-diddle-dow' is spoken by chickens, particularly roosters. This phrase can also be found in William Shakespeare's play, "The Tempest"._


	73. Sunset

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _I'm at it again with turning Frodo into a vampire. My one-shot, before this drabble, was titled Frodo the Vampire. This drabble is another rendition on the vampire hobbits idea. Thanks for the drabble challenge and the prompts goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel. It is much appreciated. :)_

o-o-o

 **38.) Sunset**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **478**

Frodo watched the sunset behind a wall. He didn't want to risk feeling the sun's rays, or end up with burn marks on his hands and legs. And yet, he had to wait until the sun was completely down before moving more freely around Bag End.

How he ended up a vampire hobbit was not his fault: he was bit by one of Farmer Maggot's dogs, when Mr. Maggot was busy shooing him off his land. Frodo hadn't expected that bite to turn him into a vampire, but it did. And now, here he was, spending his days avoiding the sunlight.

Blood was what he craved these days. How he longed for a sweet savory morsel to wet his ever drying lips. Oh, he had to have some now. If only he could taste blood, then he would be fine… the door to Bag End burst open. Frodo, on swift legs, waited in the dining room. It seemed to be the safest area for him at the moment. And there was Samwise Gamgee. Good. He brought a new batch of blood for him to try.

"Mr. Frodo," Sam asked, passing the animal blood to his friend. "How long will this last? You need help. Maybe Gandalf can help us…"

"Gandalf doesn't know about this yet," Frodo smacked his lips. Blood tasted so good right now.

"Well, I'm afraid he does know. Oh! Here he is," Sam said. Frodo darted against the wall, terrified. Sam asked him, confused, "Mr. Frodo?"

"Sam, I told you not to send for him," Frodo said, growling.

"Be gone!" Gandalf cried, his staff reflecting a brilliant flash of light in the air.

"AHHHHH!" Frodo screamed. His insides were pulled this way and that. The vampire form that was inside him shot out of his body. He stood up, staring at the misty form as it smiled wickedly back at him. "No." He didn't want this. And yet the vampiric form shot himself through the fireplace and up the chimney.

With the vampiric form gone from Bag End, Frodo spoke to the wizard in grey robes, shakily, "Thank you, Gandalf." He collapsed on the floor. Colors swarmed across his vision. He needed water, and for sure he received it. Managing to wipe the blood off his lips, Frodo rushed into the bathroom, emptying the contents out of his stomach.

Most of it was blood. And yet, from that, Frodo felt very ill. He was glad that Sam came in the nick of time. And with him a healer that also helped restore Frodo to his proper senses. His strength returned slowly but at its own pace. In a way, Frodo's time as a vampire was short-lived, but at least he was himself again. Still, if only he had another chance to become a vampire hobbit.

That would have been a thrilling chapter in his life.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) There's more drabbles coming up. :)_


	74. Down the River

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _I've got a whole slew of ideas pouring in. Let's see if I can get the list down. Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for their prompts and the 100 drabble challenge. :) This idea involves Frodo and Merry on the Brandywine River. :) I also had to do some math to figure out Frodo and Merry's ages. I think I got their ages right. :)_

o-o-o

 **40.) Down the River**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **242**

It was a warm summer's day on the Brandywine River. Frodo had been on the river more than once to swim, catch fish or just to get an afternoon snooze. However, he didn't expect being thrown into the river by Merry Brandybuck, his cousin. Was this necessary? Oh, who counted.

Good thing Frodo knew how to swim. Finding Merry's feet, Frodo grabbed them in a vain effort to sink his fifteen-year-old cousin. He lost – wait, was this natural? Using a few rocks for support, Frodo swam up to the surface. Yes, Buckland treated them well. Finding their feet, Frodo led his cousin back to shore. Glad to be back on land, he took a seat on the grass with his younger cousin.

"That was refreshing!" Merry said, wringing out his brown breeches.

"Merry," Frodo, who would be twenty years old in September, asked, "what do you suspect is down the river?"

Merry shrugged. "I don't know, cousin. Large fish, trout the size of oliphaunts." He asked further, "I thought oliphaunts were a myth."

"I haven't seen one," Frodo said, unaware that he would one day see Oliphaunts for himself.

"Eh. It's always nice to ask." Merry added as an afterthought, "Good to know. Who wouldn't want oliphaunts on their backyard?"

Frodo chuckled aloud. "Who would indeed, Merry." He glanced briefly at his cousin, before returning his gaze to the lapping waves below his feet. He sighed. It was good to a Brandybuck.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) One idea for the drabbles down, several more ideas to go._


	75. Half-Way

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts and for starting the 100 drabble challenge. :) The idea for this drabble was sparked by Bon Jovi's song "Livin' on a Prayer"._

o-o-o

 **77.) Half-Way**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **329**

Frodo tested the strings on his guitar. Each string needed to either be loosened or tightened. He would get it right. Of course he would. This guitar was given to him by the elves, designed just for him. The guitar's leaf-shaped body and yew wood made him think of the elves. This was the instrument he wanted to play…

"Mr. Frodo, are you ready?" Sam asked him.

Frodo nodded. "Send her in." He watched the study door open to reveal Sam's daughter, Elanor. She was the sweetest hobbitess he knew. Slinging the strap over his shoulder, Frodo played a few notes. He broke into song a moment later.

"Down in the river,  
where few have been.  
There's mermaids!  
And harpstrings!  
And a fish named Billy.

"We've come halfway.  
We're so close now, to  
seeing the bright,  
bright sunshine  
down by the sea."

He strung a few last notes on the guitar. Already, he was exhausted. Glad that Sam had taken Elanor out of the study, Frodo returned his gaze to the writing desk. Sitting the guitar down in a safe area, he opened the Red Book. He would work on it some more. And then, if he was lucky, he could sing Elanor another lullaby.

This was only the tip of the iceberg in beginning another band of hobbits. Frodo smiled at the thought. Oh, how he missed the time when he and his friends would play in a band… but that was years ago. Now. Now there was only this moment and what came afterwards.

Frodo sighed. Yes, he and his friends in a band wasn't such a bad idea. He grinned sheepishly. Maybe for another time they would try out a band. For now, Sam had his family, Merry and Pippin would become the Master of Buckland and Thain of Tookland. Then there was him, Frodo Baggins: the hobbit who helped bring Sauron's downfall. Frodo had all he needed and that was enough to last the weekend.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming…_


	76. Arrow

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Frodo's an archer in this drabble. :) Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts and starting the 100 drabble challenge. :)_

o-o-o

 **71.) Arrow**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **317**

Frodo checked the fletching of his arrow again. The arrow was made from a yew branch. The fletching he took from a crow's feather. The nock was sturdy and in good condition, which meant fine things would happen when hunting wild game.

The hobbit traveled throughout the forest, keeping his hand on his dark oak bow at all costs. At last! There in front of him was a grey rabbit. She did look good. Her twitching her nose and that innocent look. Okay, he could do this. Just one sitting and he would have her. He fired the bow.

The arrow flew through the sky. When he looked back, there was the rabbit, shot by the same arrow he carried. He readied another one, in case… yes, there was the buck and he was not happy. Frodo quickly shot another arrow. He thought he missed with a quick shot.

It turned out he did. The buck vanished off into the woods. Or so Frodo thought. The buck returned, wounded on the side. Frodo gulped. He didn't want to see this happen. Pulling out another arrow, he fired at the buck. It was his kill, too. Checking to make sure he had his arrows back, Frodo gazed over into a brush. There certainly was a litter of them and a year old, too. They were ready to leave their mother and father. But the thought hung inside him.

Oh. What could he do now?

-.-.-

Saradoc shook his head. He couldn't believe his cousin, twelve-year-old Frodo Baggins, had kept a litter of one-year-old rabbits. Or rabbit, since that's the only one that stayed of the litter, that connected to Frodo. While he was glad that Frodo was happy, he did tell the lad to take responsibility over his pet. He watched the lad with care.

Frodo would be a good gentle-hobbit someday. But for now, this would do.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming._


	77. Lifeline

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _For some reason, I was thinking of Pokémon and the Beastie Boys' song "Sabotage" as I worked on this drabble. Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts and the 100 Drabble Challenge. :) This drabble has Frodo, this time, driving a car. :)_

o-o-o

 **72.) Lifeline**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **287**

Frodo tested out his blue Ford Taurus. It was pristine, new, his lifeline and the car gave him the right amount of speed. However, that didn't stop him from adding in a device capable of catching those Pokémon. His car had the advantage of an extension charm, put in by Hermione – who he should probably thank on his quest for Pokémon.

Oh wait. He did thank Hermione Granger, just before he went Pokémon hunting.

Blaring the music from his sub woofers, Frodo checked his cell phone. There was Pikachu, inside the car and smiling. He chuckled. Yes, he could drive through this landscape, no question about it. One Pokémon down, 200 to go. How was he to catch them all? Oh wait, he couldn't think. His latest, greatest and favorite song was playing on the radio.

More Pokémon entered the trunk. Some either blasted at each other or were enjoying the party. Frodo laughed merrily. Yes, this was a great ride. It couldn't end, could it? He was having so much fun…

His spirit entered his body. He felt heavy. The Pokémon. He had them, didn't he? No. He was back in his bed. He couldn't believe it. The Ford Taurus, the Pokémon… he was having such fun.

"It was just a dream?" Frodo asked, confirming to himself he was back in Bag End. But it was good dream. Why couldn't he have another one? His eyelids closed, hoping he would land in another dream.

And he did have another dream, involving Thranduil with a moose. What the significance of that dream was... well, Frodo couldn't put it into words. Good news was he had come to two good dreams. And that was the way of it.

o-o-o

 _What do you think? Thanks for reading. :) I have so many ideas to put into the next drabbles. So yeah. :)_


	78. Leaf

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts and the 100 Drabble Challenge. :) Now for this drabble, Frodo is a werewolf. And here's a question for readers: which is the most interesting role Frodo has done so far in this drabble challenge? :)_

o-o-o

 **31.) Leaf**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **252**

A brown wolf ran across the woodlands. It was night and the full moon was out. As the medium sized wolf took his course on light paws, instinct told him there were three wolves coming towards him. One had a sandy coat, another an auburn fur coat and the third with golden-brown fur. These were his friends and he was the leader of this pack.

But the brown wolf couldn't stay with them. He knew what he had to do… and yet, he had to stop and observe the leaves. Or rather one leaf, which was brown and falling apart.

Winter was coming.

The brown wolf sniffed the air, sneezed and darted off across the brown grass. It was time to return home, back to Bag End where he had first been bit by a strange wolf.

-.-.-

Frodo awoke the next morning, asleep in his bed. He remembered everything: the experience of being a brown wolf and his flight through the forest. He sighed briefly, glad that he had the sense to put on his white dress shirt, and that his brown breeches had stayed on in his time as a wolf.

He was getting the hang of being a werewolf. But then, so were his friends: Sam, Merry and Pippin. Would they ever be free of this curse? Frodo hardly knew, but maybe being a wolf had its advantages.

Well, only time would tell at this point. Whether Frodo could accept this fate, this cursed self, remained to be seen.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) We're nearing Drabble 80. :)_


	79. Learning

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Here's where The Lord of the Rings crosses with The Hobbit again. :) Thanks to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts and starting up the 100 Drabble Challenge. Much appreciated, as usual. :)_

o-o-o

 **52.) Learning**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **452**

It had been four days since Frodo became the Master of Bag End. Already, he was adjusting to life alone in the hobbit hole. Bilbo wasn't returning, was he?

Three knocks on the door gave him new hope. Hope that Bilbo may have just returned from his travels. As soon as he opened the front green door, Frodo had to move back. To his surprise, the door flung back to the doorway, leaving him trapped with three beings who were… dwarves? Of course they were. And they were donned in armor as well.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked, confused by the situation.

"Frodo," the dwarf leader, with dark hair and a face that had seen war, said in return, "I am Thorin Oakenshield. With me are Fili and Kili, my nephews."

"Frodo," Fili and Kili said in unison.

"Hullo," Frodo said, not understanding. His gaze met Thorin's again. In turn, he asked them, "What are you doing here? I thought you were… Bilbo said you were… that you had passed on."

"That we did," Thorin said. "But now we have returned."

"We'll help you settle into your new home. You are the Master of Bag End, I wonder," Kili said.

"Yes, but without Bilbo…" Frodo couldn't find any further words to say.

"Come on. We'll assist you in your quest," Thorin said, putting an arm around the hobbit.

"Thank you, but…" Frodo looked at the three dwarves, asking them, "do you need help?"

"We're here to help you," Kili added, "until we're not needed any longer."

"I see," Frodo said, nodding his approval. "Show me around then."

"This way," Thorin said, taking the lead.

-.-.-

Although Frodo knew some aspects of living on his own, to actually have guidance from the three dwarves was fairly refreshing. He learned how to fix the pipes, come up with poetry and songs and even pick up an instrument – in this case a lute – and play some music.

In all, Frodo liked the experience. Just after he embraced the dwarves, he stood back as they disappeared into a spectral blue smoke, which drifted out the front door and into the sky above. Frodo sighed. He was lucky to have met the dwarves while he had the chance.

"Now what am I to do?" He asked himself. Hmm… maybe he should make a pot of tea. Yes. That sounded like a right nice idea… he sat down minutes later, cup in hand. Now what was he to do?

He smirked. Whatever he set his mind on doing. And that's what he would do with himself from now on, until the time when he was needed on a grand quest with Gandalf and the Fellowship of the Ring.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles and ideas are on their way. :)_


	80. The Flag of Surrender

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _And here we have Frodo about to enter a drinking game. Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts and for starting the 100 Drabble Challenge, as usual. :) Inspiration also comes from The Hillywood Show's "The Hobbit Parody"._

o-o-o

 **99.) The Flag of Surrender**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **271**

To be honest, all Frodo wanted to do in the Green Dragon inn was hang out with friends. That was it. He honestly did not expect to be in a drinking game against a fellow, good-hearted dwarf. Well…

"Don't get me started," Frodo said to the camera, shaking his head. He turned to Gimli, pleading with him, "Gimli, don't start this drinking game."

"What's the matter, Frodo?" Gimli asked.

"You know what. I'm done. Enjoy this evening, dwarves and hobbits," Frodo said, standing up and waving. He was about halfway towards the door, when he was pulled back into the fray by Merry and Pippin. "Merry, Pippin, don't –" However, he was placed before a large number of mugs, filled with ale. "Do I have to?"

"Last one standing is the winner. Good luck, Frodo," Gimli said, anxious to get started.

Not wanting to disappoint the dwarf, Frodo took a large gulp of ale. The juice inside was ripe with apple juice. Fresh apple juice. Where was the alcohol? He continued to drink more of the non-alcoholic beverage until he had to head to the bathroom. By the time he was done… oh, he wanted another drink and some food.

And that's what he did. So, in a way, he surrendered to the drink that Gimli and his friends wanted him to take part in. It was a shame there wasn't real ale… mmm. He needed one mug of ale to drink before he left the Green Dragon. Once he had his fill for the evening, he returned to Bag End, hoping his friends wouldn't throw him into another drinking game.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) Gimli's quote also comes from the 2003 live-action film adaptation of "The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King"._


	81. Plants

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Let's just say the "Spider-Man 2" music inspired me to write this drabble. And yes, Frodo will have a superpower. Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts and the 100 Drabble Challenge. :)_

o-o-o

 **4.) Plants**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **496**

Each flower was unique, as was each plant. And with each plant had its own dew, thorns, petals and pollen. The leaves were included in this picture for the sake of helping plants receive their fill of water.

Sam knew this well, being a gardener and all. But to Frodo, he was becoming associated with plants. And for some reason, one of Sam's plants bit Frodo on the thumb. All day and all night, Frodo had intense dreams about plants, their roots, the nectar and even the sweet sound of bees.

Frodo awoke, unsure what had happened, except that his right thumb was as green as the leaves on a plant. At first, he didn't notice… well, maybe he did. Sam had that plant. Before he could complain, Frodo was pulled out the window by a large plant and into a dirt-walled hole, just his size.

Where was he? How did he get here? A large earthworm spoke to him, announcing he was in the dirt tunnels and was – he, Frodo Baggins – the Plant-Man. Frodo didn't understand. What was the earthworm discussing again?

"Yes. You are the Plant-Man," said the earthworm.

"Plant-Man? Why not Plant-Hobbit?" Frodo added, cheekily. He was pulled forward by the same earthworm, which stunned him.

"Why not you decide on your title. But your green thumb can do all sorts of stuff to plants." The earthworm's slimy tail released him. Frodo sputtered in disgust, if only for a moment. Well, he might as well follow this earthworm, who added, "As the newest member in our plant family, you can make seeds grow, turn up the soil and even smell the flowers more closely than you can ever imagine. As long as your green thumb isn't exhausted too much, you should be up and ready to go. But you must return here to sleep. We can't have you wandering about the Shire too much. It'll draw attention."

"A superhero, huh?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Don't let it get to your head. You're a hobbit and I'm a worm. You'll be transported upstairs soon, using this elevator. Good luck, and don't let the bed bugs bite," the earthworm said. He added, as he moved away, "And those bed bugs are real pests. Cheers!"

"What – NO!" Frodo yelped, doing his best to get the blue bed bugs off of him. They went away once the elevator reached the top. Glad to be back on the surface, and on the right size, too, he turned his attention to the roses. To his surprise, he could make them all bloom bright and full with his green thumb finger.

This was thrilling. But eventually, the gift did go away. Frodo didn't know if he would be the Plant-Man or Hobbit again. But fate would guide him and his friends on the quest to Mordor. There were hardly complaints there. And yet, during that quest, his green thumb returned, ready to bring life anew to the wilderness of Emyn Muil.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) I guess this drabble has a Marvel spin on it, since the way it's written reminds me of the Marvel movies. :)_


	82. Letters

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts, ideas and for starting the 100 Drabble Challenge. :) I did my best to write a Western-theme drabble. Hopefully, it went well._

o-o-o

 **92.) Letters**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **436**

Frodo, being the Deputy Mayor of Michel Delving, received plenty of letters from Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Already, things were turning out right for her and that she had been reunited with her family and friends. But there was another matter that needed attending to, and since he was the Deputy Mayor of the Shire, he had to do something about it.

 _Dear Mr. Frodo,_

 _Come downstairs when you're ready._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Sam_

"I'm coming, Sam," Frodo said, putting on his brown hat and velvet jacket, before departing out of the office. He was a few feet down the steps, when he stood still. Before him were hobbits, men, women and children. He was startled by their cheery warm welcome. As for the stairs… well, Bag End had a second floor after all. Frodo used it for his business and other matter.

"Surprise!" the hobbits said in unison.

"We made you a cake," Merry said, showing a cake with blue frosting and white edible roses, "in celebration for the Shire getting back on its feet."

"Thank you, everyone. I…" Frodo was cut off by another sound. It was a robber hobbit, wearing a brown hat, who had in his arms a sack filled with coins. Oh, Frodo wouldn't have that. "I'll be right back!"

"We'll cover you, Frodo!" Pippin said, rushing out behind him.

Frodo looked back as his cousins mounted their brown and liver colored ponies down the dirt road. Frodo mounted his chestnut pony, in pursuit of the hobbit. Swinging a lasso, Frodo threw it, nabbing the crook. The Deputy Mayor hobbit took the gold, while Merry and Pippin brought the crook to the bounder's office in Hobbiton. Dismounting, Frodo followed his cousins inside.

Robin Smallburrow told Frodo, "I've got this."

"Are you sure?" Frodo asked, double-checking.

"Well, yes, Mr. Frodo. I may be the Shirriff, but you're a good Deputy Major," Robin answered.

Frodo nodded in understanding. "Let's go back to the party." He said, grateful to have his coins back as well. Good thing he explained to Robin the situation. The last thing they needed were thieves stealing another hobbit's gold and jewels. Oh well. Back to the party then.

-.-.-

The rest of the party was thrilling. Frodo ended up dancing with a few hobbit lasses, but even this reaction drew attention. Frodo ignored this, admitting to himself to have some fun. And so the cake was cut, wishes were made, and the guests were well tended to. Frodo sighed. What finer time could he have than with the people who cared about him. That's what was made all the difference in Hobbiton.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) I did my best getting the Western feel to the drabble. I think I did all right. Anyway, there's more drabbles coming up. :)_


	83. From Afar

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _For this drabble, this time around, Frodo is a pony. Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the ideas, prompts and the 100 Drabble Challenge. Much appreciated, as usual. :)_

o-o-o

 **69.) From Afar**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **324**

Frodo galloped with great speed. For a chestnut bay pony, with a full dark chestnut mane and tail, he certainly had a lot going on for him. He was a wild pony, not easy to tame but certainly filled with a lot of spirit.

He snorted. The dust was picking up on across the orange landscape. He had reached the Lone-Lands, with a fair heart filled with curiosity and innocence. And yet, would he ever be truly free from this burden? Wrapped around him was a tiny gold ring, but it was this ring that he was told must head to Rivendell.

He was only one pony in all of Middle-earth. But was his heart truly ready for the challenges ahead? He asked himself this question so many times, and yet, here he was on a grand adventure, grander than any he faced before.

He let out a brief whinny. Yes. He was prepared. Taking a deep breath, he plunged further down the cobbled stone road, unaware of the dangers that lay ahead or what creature he would face. Surely there were bears afoot in the Trollshaws. Surely there were… no. He needed to keep his mind on the present.

From afar, he saw fair skies and fields. But here, Frodo saw many brown grass and little vegetation. Wargs were nearby and other foul creatures. So, what dangers would he face? He needed to keep focused on the journey ahead. That was his first goal.

But if a horse could travel at great speeds, why not a pony? He laughed merrily. Yes, he was capable of pulling off such a great quest. For now, his journey took a shortcut to Weathertop. Who knew what dangers lurked that way, right? He was about to find out what that question meant for him, and what road he would take next. For now… oh yes, he would head to Weathertop. He could handle this journey, couldn't he?

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming. :)_


	84. Handicapped

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Okay, so this drabble involves Frodo and his friends taking dance lessons with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Thanks goes, as usual, to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts, ideas and for starting the 100 Drabble Challenge. :)_

o-o-o

 **75.) Handicapped**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **489**

To be fair, Frodo didn't know how he ended up roped into his cousins' idea of taking dance lessons. He was already a well, proper dancer. And that was a good thing, right? Well, how then did he end up in the ballroom, inside Hogwarts, with Merry, Pippin and other gentlemen and the lasses.

"Haha!" Frodo chuckled briefly. Maybe it wasn't so bad.

"All right, Frodo," Hermione Granger called. Frodo couldn't help but wonder how her hair stayed so bushy. Must have been a family trait.

"All right what, Hermione?" Frodo asked, smirking at her in a joking manner.

"Oh come on. Merry and Pippin brought you here for dancing lessons," Hermione said.

"Oh! My spleen!" Pippin groaned. "I think I'm handicapped! I need help!"

"I am, too." Merry said, playing along, "Oh my ribs! I think I need a time out!"

"Seriously?" Hermione was not in the mood for such antics. "Merry, Pippin, I get plenty of this from Fred and George."

"What about?" Merry and Pippin asked. Frodo stifled a laugh. His cousins certainly had their moments.

"This!" Hermione said, waving her hand. "Your pranks. When do they cease?"

"Hermione!" Ron answered, entering the room. "Let the men have their fun."

"All right, Frodo. Shall we waltz?" Hermione asked.

"Waltz where?" Pippin asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Frodo sighed. Did he have to? "All right. I'll practice waltzing, but only because you asked me so politely." He stood up, advancing towards Hermione in the effort to dip her. As expected, he hoped his charm would shine through. And it did, in the manner of silencing Hermione for a few seconds.

"Can I dip her?" Pippin asked, intrigued.

"Sure Pippin. She's all yours," Frodo said, spinning Hermione enough to where his cousin could grab her so gracefully. He sighed again. Ah! The charms of being a hobbit… or rather, just him.

"All right." Hermione was still collecting herself. "Dance practice is over." She strolled towards Ron, asking him, "So, what did you think?"

"I think the hobbits took advantage of the dance lesson, Hermione," Harry said.

"Yes, but I hope that Frodo knows how to waltz," Hermione said. Frodo looked at her then, wondering what he had done.

"Yes, but I'd still like to waltz…" Frodo was cut off by his cousins. He shook his head at them. They couldn't stop pretending they had broken bones… or rather… well, he would get to them. "Merry, Pippin, if you were really hurt, we'd know it."

"Ow! My spleen! I have chest pains!" Merry exaggerated.

"No you don't," Hermione said in nearly the same time as Frodo.

"Aw. That didn't work, did it Merry?" Pippin said, taking his seat.

"No, they didn't," Merry said, also well.

Frodo shrugged again. Oh well. At least, they tried pulling off their prank, while they still could… he couldn't take it. It was too funny. Oh…. well, back to more dancing lessons, he supposed.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming. :)_


	85. Hidden

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

Okay. So, this drabble's more like a canon gap-filler, involving Frodo and a group of elves. Thanks goes, as usual, to NirCele and LadyLindariel for their ideas, prompts and the 100 Drabble Challenge. :) Okay, let's go. :)

o-o-o

 **74.) Hidden**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **391**

After Bilbo's leave, Frodo was adjusting to life as a Master of Bag End. And yet, in Frodo's heart, he longed to see other lands, meet strange and friendly creatures, and have an adventure of his own someday. True, he had many walks before when his uncle was still in the Shire. But now that he was alone, Frodo could do whatever he wanted.

And that's what he did.

Getting up in the early morning hours, Frodo changed into his blue dress shirt and dark velvet breeches. That settled, he ate and left Bag End, half-expecting to see some elves in the woods. He had gone a distance from Hobbiton when he spotted beautiful fairy people, walking to and fro about the woods. He had to meet them.

"Mae govannen!" Frodo called, approaching the elves.

"Ah! A hobbit who understands the elven tongue," said one elf. "I am Aegon and this is my party. We're heading for the Grey Havens, if you wish to join us for a time."

"I'd be delighted," Frodo said, figuring he had some time before heading back.

As it happened, Aegon had a number of stories to enchant and delight his hobbit friend. Frodo couldn't help but feel in awe over the tales Aegon spun his way. Perhaps this was a good thing, but then Frodo realized he needed to head off. Lunch was drawing near.

"Thank you for the tales, Aegon. May we meet again," Frodo said, nodding his approval.

"Indeed, but should that day come, I will look forward to the many coming years that follow," Aegon said, bowing.

Frodo rushed off. To his surprise, he was very close to Bag End. How did they travel all this way? And yet, as he climbed up the path to the Hill, he was approached by Samwise Gamgee.

"Mr. Frodo, where have you been?" Sam asked, distraught.

"I was traveling with elves for a time." Frodo smiled. "Is it time for lunch?"

"Oh, first lunch is over. But tea and luncheon is about to start," Sam said.

Frodo grunted. "Of course it is, Sam." Well, at least Sam kept him informed. It was good of him. And even more so when Frodo at last made a decent sandwich, to eat and be merry with of his own making.

"Hmm…" Frodo sighed. It was a good day.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) 14 drabbles left to go. :)_


	86. Anyone of Us

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _This idea resurfaced weeks or days ago. I had attempted to bring it into one of my early works, but here it is again. Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts, ideas and starting this 100 Drabble Challenge. :)_

o-o-o

 **57.) Anyone of Us**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **497**

Frodo entered Bag End, expecting to be alone. However, he didn't expect being pushed into a seat by invisible hands. Those hands belonged to… Pippin? What was he doing here?

"Frodo," Pippin started, "Merry and I have come to the conclusion that we should set you up with someone. A female lass, for instance."

"But then," Merry said, carrying a candlestick, "we figured it would be better to select a young lass from our lineup. And there's only three women, who will you not see behind this curtain." He exaggeratedly pointed to a red curtain, while Pippin lit the parlor fireplace.

"Merry, Pippin, what is this about?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Just hear us out, cousin," Merry said, pulling out a spatula. Turning to the curtain, he asked the lasses, "First question, ladies: what do you find ideal in a husband?"

"Bag End!" cried an elderly woman.

"That's Lobelia Sackville-Baggins!" Frodo announced, loudly.

"Whoops." Merry waved his hand several times. "Next question, for the two lasses remaining: what do you find ideal in a husband?"

"Is he repeating the same question?" Pippin asked, confused.

"Merry," Frodo said, tense.

"A good, hard worker," said a familiar, light feminine voice.

"That's Marigold," Frodo said. He started, "Merry, don't…."

"Last question," Merry said, turning to the final lass on the far right, "What do you look for in a husband?"

"What do I look for?" said another feminine voice with a slightly firm tone. "Well, someone who handles themselves very good and…"

"Pearl, I know that's you," Frodo said, massaging his right cheekbone.

"It could be anyone… anyone of us," Pippin said, smiling.

"You know what I mean, Pippin," Frodo said, tired of this game.

"Yes Frodo," Pearl said, charging towards him. "This was Merry's idea from the start, to cheer you up." She smiled at him.

Frodo chuckled behind his teeth. "I'll have a word with Merry later." He told the three lasses, politely, "Here. Let me escort you out."

"I still want Bag End, Frodo," Lobelia told him.

"Yes, I know you do. Goodnight," Frodo said, leading the three lasses to the front door. After opening the door for the lasses, and watching them leave, Frodo turned his attention to Merry. He was serious now, but also tired. "Merry… what were you thinking? And Lobelia. Oh my."

"She's not going to like this, is she?" Merry said, cautious.

"No Merry. She's not," Pippin said, timid.

"We can discuss this tomorrow," Frodo said, heading for the hallway.

"Frodo," Merry asked, "you're not angry, are you?"

Frodo gave a small smile. "Give it time. For now, let's go to bed. Get some sleep. Next day, won't be so pleasant."

-.-.-

Indeed. The next morning, Merry apologized to Lobelia, Pearl and Marigold. Frodo shook his head. Sometimes his cousins – Merry and Pippin – had a hard time seeing the choices they made, as well as the consequences. But at least Merry apologized to the three lasses. That's what really counted in the end.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming up. :)_


	87. Threats

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _This drabble I've been planning to do for a while now. And it involves the Watcher in the Water. Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for their prompts, ideas and the 100 Drabble Challenge. It is much appreciated. :) Inspiration also came from Ancalime8301's story "Small Comforts", and while this drabble has similar elements to their tale, it is different._

o-o-o

 **5.) Threats**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **332**

Frodo did not recollect how the slimy tentacle arm reached him. He was the first of the Fellowship to have nearly been taken under the water. The water was cold and foul, but the creature that lived in the water sent shivers up Frodo's spine. When he peered down at his ankle, he could see red and white circles on his pale skin.

He wondered if the creature under the water, guarding the Mines of Moria, would return for another blow. But lo! the creature could not do such a thing, for the doors were sealed shut. Now, how were they to find a way out of Moria. After all, this was Gimli's dwarf family mines. Frodo chuckled at the thought. Oh Gimli.

But still, the dwarf knew much about the dwarvish customs, something that Frodo didn't fail to recognize. He admired his dwarf companion, for he had much to tell. And yet, Moria was a tomb they had fallen into. This was his idea, Frodo knew, but how were they to leave Moria? They were trapped in darkness.

"Have faith, Frodo," Aragorn said, placing a hand on the hobbit. Frodo sighed in relief. Good thing the herbs that the Ranger and the Elf Prince Legolas healed his sticky wounds.

"Thank you. Both of you," Frodo said, turning from Aragorn to Legolas.

"Rest up, Frodo. We still have a journey ahead of us," Legolas said, his voice lithe.

"Indeed we do," Frodo said, at the same time as Gandalf.

"Mr. Gandalf," Sam started, "What was that creature that nearly pulled Frodo into the water."

"I have no idea, nor do I wish it. So have a stealth heart, Mr. Gamgee," Gandalf said. "The journey is not yet over."

Frodo sighed. In a lot of ways, he wished it were over. And yet, the road lay ahead of them, as Gandalf said. The gentle-hobbit just hoped they wouldn't run into anymore strange or foul creatures, that would hinder or threaten their journey further.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) We've only got 12 more drabbles to go. :)_


	88. Hierarchy

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Once again, Frodo is a hobbit king, facing new challenges. Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts, their ideas, and for starting the 100 Drabble Challenge. :)_

o-o-o

 **60.) Hierarchy**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **491**

Days passed. Frodo was king now, but that also meant deciding his successor and heir to the throne. After all, he was not a king without his royal duties, even if some of those duties involved figuring out who was who in the royal hierarchy.

Well, there was Merry and Pippin, who were princes in their region of the Shire. Sam also came from noble blood, but his roots involved gardening and landscaping. Frodo had faith that Sam would become a great ruler. But then, there were also Frodo's relatives, the Sackville-Bagginses, who would try anything to steal his crown, his throne and yes Bag End. He couldn't allow them to take his beloved castle, could he?

"Frodo, what's on your mind?" Merry asked.

"Huh?" Frodo asked, moving away from the arched window. His gaze now fixed on the map, resting on the table. Aragorn was in charge of the Kingdom in the South. Frodo had the hobbits in a secluded area of the world, which he was grateful Aragorn allowed. The Ranger, in the time of Frodo's coronation, had also had his coronation. Frodo and Aragorn had become quite good friends.

But then, who knew what the Wood-elves of Mirkwood had to say. Bilbo told Frodo stories about the elves that lived there. Which made the gentle-hobbit wonder if Bilbo's stories were true.

"Frodo?" Merry asked again.

"What news of Lotho?" Frodo asked. It was Lotho who had escaped the Shire, heading straight for Saruman. Frodo would deal with him later, but for now… well, it didn't hurt to know a little more information.

"Lotho hasn't returned. No one knows his fate, other than…" Pippin was cut off by Merry.

"Other than we haven't heard from him in a while," Merry admitted a second later. "He went to Isengard, but for what business? We haven't heard anything else."

"Interesting," Frodo said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"So what do we do now, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, curious.

"We set a watch around Hobbiton. No one leaves until I give the order," Frodo instructed.

"It will be done, cousin," Merry said, taking his leave. Frodo waited until Merry and Pippin were gone before addressing Sam.

"Sam, I need you to do something for me," Frodo said.

"What's that, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

"If anyone finds out what happened to Lotho, inform me and I'll –" He was interrupted by Merry and Pippin. Frodo sighed in relief. His cousins had found Lotho. "Well, Lotho's alive."

"I'll do whatever you ask. Just give me Bag End," Lotho said.

"Take him to the dungeons," Frodo said, stunning himself. "I'll speak with him there."

-.-.-

It turned out that Frodo's conversation with Lotho was ill timed. Not only had Lotho brought crebain, but he also promised that the dwarves had heard the hobbit king's plea for fresh meat. The trade was accepted. Frodo sighed joyously. This was going to be a good reign after all.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) 11 drabbles to go. :)_


	89. Falling

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

Okay, so in this drabble, Frodo is a dragon. Thanks goes to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts, their ideas and starting the 100 Drabble Challenge. Much appreciated. :)

o-o-o

 **61.) Falling**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **370**

The first flight was always the hardest. But then, Frodo could dare this dive off of a cliff, couldn't he? He was a brown scaled dragon, but already the distance didn't seem to matter. This was his first flight and he would take it seriously.

Stretching out his front feet, allowing the black claws to show, Frodo shook his long neck and head. Okay, he could do this. But fear of falling was always in the forefront of his mind. Minding his steps, Frodo took one look down at the chasm before him. Yes, he could do this. He had it in him. Now it was time to soar.

ROAR! He let out a short, lighthearted bellow, sounding to those who were close by that a dragon was about ready to leave the nest. He breathed in and out, stretched out his wings and dived from the hay and stick covered nest.

Oh no! He was falling, he was falling… let his wings… stretch out… NOW!

He let out another bellow. He was going to fall. No, he needed to think straight. He could do this. One final glide… and he was soaring back up, straight into the cloud bank. He felt alive with wings. It was like a whole other world up above. He felt free soaring, flying through the air. He could do this. He was a… dragon…

When he landed back inside the nest, his dragon body smacked into his hobbit body. His heart raced inside his chest, telling him that he was a dragon… no, he was a hobbit… no. Why did he have to go back? He was… he was… a hobbit. But the dream felt so vivid and strong, as if he was witnessing, experiencing life as a dragon. He wanted to fly again, but remembered Bilbo leaving Bag End for the party. Would he see Bilbo again? Frodo had the thought that maybe, just maybe, he and his cousin would reunite someday.

And that gave Frodo new hope. A new hope that a quest would take place very soon, or later, depending on how one looked at the current situation. Either way, Frodo was home and that's what mattered the most to him.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) Now, we're down to the last 10 drabbles for this drabble challenge. :)_


	90. My Weapon's Name

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks to NirCele and LadyLindariel for the prompts, ideas and for beginning the 100 Drabble Challenge. :)_ _The warrior idea came from a conversation between me and Sev Baggins. So, it's incorporated into the scene now. :)_

o-o-o

 **86.) My Weapon's Name**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **273**

Frodo once again observed the racks of swords and other weapons. Well, he wasn't about to choose to be a spy. A warrior, perhaps? Still, he needed to choose the weapon of his choice. And he found it in a leaf-bladed sword, which reminded him of Sting when turned on.

In truth, Frodo had picked a lightsaber with a leaf-shaped blue blade.

"Mr. Frodo," Sam asked. Frodo's attention was drawn back to the present, even as Sam pressed on, "What will you name your sword – or lightsaber?"

"It's a laser sword, Sam," Frodo said with a chuckle. "I'll think my weapon's name shall be Ventrix. With an 'x', Sam."

"Not Ventrus?" Sam asked, confused.

"If only," Frodo said, turning off the blade. He spoke as he walked down the hallway, "Come on. Let's see how Sting does against a laser sword."

"Do you think that's wise?" Sam interfered. "Now Mr. Frodo, you're not screwing up Sting or breaking its blade. We'd have to repair it."

"I know, Sam. I just wanted to compare Bilbo's sword with the laser sword," Frodo said, picking up Sting and returning to the parlor, with its roaring fireplace. There, he tested the laser sword, mainly by swinging it back and forth several times. Realizing it was a bad idea to have both swords together, Frodo pressed the button, allowing the laser beam to return to its hilt. He sheathed Sting in a manner of moments, with a grin on his face. "Neat." Frodo said, admiring the laser sword and Sting. He smiled, right as Sam chuckled. Good ol' Sam.

But yes, it was good to be a hobbit.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) 9 more drabbles to go. :)_


	91. Wayward

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks goes to NirCele, LadyLindariel and Sixty-four K for the 100 Drabble Challenge. And thank you NirCele for the prompts. Much appreciated. :) Inspiration for the drabble's title comes from Kansas' song "Carry On My Wayward Son", which was also plays in the finale episodes for the CW television show "Supernatural"._ _Other inspiration came from various fanfics on Frodo's journey to Tol Eressëa and Valinor._

 _Hopefully, Frodo fans, you'll forgive me for doing this. I don't normally do this to canon characters, but in my story The After Effect is where I began doing this to canon characters. I am a Frodo fan as well. So, we'll see how this turns out._

o-o-o

 **29.) Wayward**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **372**

Frodo's breathing slowed. He felt… well, he felt… he hardly knew what to say. It was as if his life was passing him by. Moments he recalled, all rolling back through his mind as if this was meant to be. He survived the quest to Mordor, but the scars remained. And this… this moment was his last.

How would he live? How would he know whether he would see his friends again? All he knew was he lived a good long life. He watched his bedroom, with its paintings of Elves and the History of Middle-earth swarm through his vision. Then he was up on the ceiling. How did he do that? He didn't care. What mattered was he passing through this life, into a brighter new start.

This was it. This was his chance to back out, for his spirit to return to his body. But his spirit was leaving his physical form, transitioning into the next life. A life he only knew so little about. And yet, here he was, about to journey wayward into the heavens. The wind felt cool to his touch. He could feel Eru Ilúvatar's gaze on him.

Ilúvatar rested a hand on his shoulder. A firm hand that had witnessed and bore so much of his life, and other lives as well.

"It's time, Frodo," Ilúvatar said, showing the hobbit to his parents and the Fellowship. Frodo embraced his family and friends in joy. They were all here. All with him. Frodo returned his gaze to Ilúvatar, as the deity added, "Take care now, Frodo. For you are about to join us in the next life."

"What about my physical form?" Frodo asked, confused.

"In time, you will return to your physical form. Until then, let your body rest. You'll be out of this coma soon," Ilúvatar said.

"A… coma." Frodo felt the heavens leaving him… and yet they weren't, for Eru Ilúvatar was watching over him. He was coming out of his coma. But Ilúvatar was so real. Everything was. And yet he awoke in a strange bed with a familiar figure. The light returned now, but it was in Middle-earth. And there was the wizard in grey robes come to see him. "Gandalf."

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) 8 more drabbles left. :)_


	92. Hatred

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _As usual, thanks goes to NirCele for the prompts. And thanks also to NirCele, LadyLindariel and Sixty-four K for starting the 100 Drabble Challenge. It's much appreciated. :)_ _Also, there was a conversation I had with DoctorWhovian18, and that conversation ended up in this drabble._

o-o-o

 **53.) Hatred**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **500**

Frodo flew the cargo ship _Lieutenant_ with class. How he got the ship? Well. He borrowed it before the owner returned. Besides, as a smuggler, he had free reign to find salvage. That was until he was boarded by the Sith. Oh, that's just great. What did he do? No… he needed to be calm. Hatred didn't resolve anything.

As the ship was pulled into the tractor beam, Frodo played a few tunes of early jazz music to ease his mind and thoughts. Yes. He could go to sleep right now.

"Stand up and keep moving," one the soldiers told him.

"All right. You caught me red handed," Frodo said, following the soldiers down the ramp. Oh wow. He was in an Imperial star destroyer. About the last place he wanted to be inside… maybe he would work his charm into the lasses, and convincing the soldiers to release him. Of course, convincing the soldiers was the first thing on his mind. "Listen, you can have the ship. Let me take my salvage. It'll last you longer without much collateral damage."

"Keep moving!" said a man behind a mask. No, Frodo would have known if it was a man. It was a hobbit Sith, wearing robes and a mask.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked, curious.

"You talk too much." The Sith continued, "Let me see." Frodo watched the man with an uncomfortable ease.

"Who are you without the mask?" The gentle-hobbit did not trust this Sith.

"Come with me," the Sith said, grabbing Frodo by the nape of his brown leather jacket. They were heading straight into an empty room, in which the Sith closed the door. Uncovering the mask, the Sith revealed himself as Pippin Took. At first, Frodo thought he was himself.

"Pippin, what are you doing here? How?" Frodo asked, cautiously.

"We have no time. These Sith and Stormtroopers believe I'm Kylo Ren," Pippin explained fluently, "So, until the real Kylo Ren shows up, Merry and I have been taking salvage for our hunting trip across the galaxy. First class."

"That's good, Pippin." Frodo asked, nearly pleading, "Now what about my ship?"

"It's all taken care of. Don't worry." Pippin started, "Ooh! I've got to go. Got to get back into character." He put on the mask, dragging Frodo by the nape of his jacket again.

"That's great, Pippin. But what about my ship?" Frodo asked, confused.

"You'll get it back," Pippin said in a deeper voice, thanks to the mask.

And Frodo did, as soon as Merry and Pippin fooled the guards into thinking they were Kylo Ren and his assistant. Arrangements were settled, with a few Jedi mind tricks from Frodo. The mind tricks worked, giving Frodo access to his cargo ship and the salvage he discovered earlier. How he did it… well, maybe he was becoming a Jedi. How strange… and also insightful. He'd have to try it again sometime soon. But when? Who knew. He was just glad to have his ship back.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) I know, there's a lot of Star Wars references in here. What's fun is that Frodo is a smuggler, and that was fun to write. 7 more drabbles to go. :)_


	93. Ship

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks goes to NirCele for the 100 Drabble Challenge. Also, thanks as well to LadyLindariel and Sixty-four K for the prompts. Much appreciated. :) And here is where The Lord of the Rings crosses with the CW television show "Supernatural". :)_

o-o-o

 **39.) Ship**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **455**

"Dean, is this necessary?" Sam Winchester, with mullet brunette hair, lowered the map of Maine.

"Sam, if it helps Frodo get to his ship – which I have no idea how he acquired one," Dean Winchester, with short blonde hair, said while driving his Impala.

"Yes, but…" Sam looked at the backseat, watching the hobbit with hairy feet and pointy ears as he slept soundly. "Frodo's sleeping back there."

"Then don't wake him," Dean told him, serious. "I don't know what will happen if he wakes up."

"What was that?" Frodo Baggins asked, tucking his green shirt before leaning towards the front seats. "Hullo."

"You're not… you're okay, right?" Sam asked, nervous that something evil was brewing inside Frodo.

"I'm not possessed," Frodo told him.

"He's not," Dean said.

"Then what are we doing, driving through Maine." Sam asked the hobbit, "Where is your ship?"

"It's right there." Frodo said, pointing out a huge cargo ship in a large parking lot by the sea.

"That's your ship," Dean asked. "It doesn't look like much."

"What about the Impala?" Sam asked.

"Sam, this is my baby. We've had this conversation once before," Dean said.

"Yeah, but… oh, never mind," Sam said.

"No. What were you trying to say," Dean said. "Sam?"

"It's just… we haven't had a hobbit in this car," Sam said. He asked, "I thought this was my car, too."

Dean fell silent. Frodo was confused. What was so important about a car? Still, he had to admire Dean for his obsession with cars.

"Well, what could give me an obsession towards a vehicle?" Frodo's voice faded away at the sight of the cargo ship. It looked so elegant and yet had a lot of kick in her. Or so, Frodo first thought of it as he got out of the car. "This is the ship."

"They call it the Lieutenant. She's a beauty," Dean said, staring at it.

"It looks awesome. I must try it out," Frodo said.

"Then here." Dean said, handing the hobbit the keys. "Don't ask where this ship came from."

"I'm sure I'll find out." Frodo said, nodding to the two.

"Don't get into trouble." Dean added, "We'll see you on the other side."

"Thank you, Dean, Sam. I'll look after it, but I've got to test it," Frodo said.

Climbing up the ramp, and remembering his flying lessons, Frodo closed the door and entered the cockpit. Now, which buttons were which… there, he found it! Now he could fly. Waving to Sam and Dean one last time, Frodo flew the cargo ship into the sky. He was ready to take the first step into salvaging parts, needed to repair ships. It was his first task in being a smuggler.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) More drabbles are coming. :)_


	94. Valinor

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks to NirCele, LadyLindariel and Sixty-four K for the 100 Drabble Challenge, prompts and ideas. :) Much appreciated. :) The idea for this drabble came from Disney's "Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End", thanks to the Brethren Court scene._

o-o-o

 **45.) Valinor**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **500**

"Frodo, hurry up." Gandalf said. Frodo rushed towards the Maia, keeping up with him.

"Is Bilbo coming?" Frodo asked, turning towards the elderly hobbit. "Uncle?"

"Frodo, your cousins call me 'uncle'. You don't have to," Bilbo reminded him.

"I know, but… heh." Frodo was at a loss of words. His uncle was right.

"Frodo, this meeting is important." Bilbo turned to Gandalf. "Yes?"

"Why yes. It is our first time we meet the Valar. Here we are!" Gandalf said, gesturing to the front elegant doors. "Now, when we go in, present yourselves as you are. You have nothing to fear."

"The Valar." Frodo was stunned. He hadn't expected to meet the Valar in Valinor. And yet he followed Gandalf and Bilbo past the large, elegant doors. Inside were numerous statues, pillars and windows. At the end of the hall were bright figures, donned in white tunics, trousers ad dresses. For a moment, Frodo nearly forgot where he was or even how to walk. And yet, here he was. Remembering his place, Frodo announced himself, "I'm Frodo Baggins. Bilbo and I – we went on two journeys, involving the One Ring. I went on a journey to destroy the Ring. Sauron is gone, but what can we do now? We can't leave here, can we?"

"Frodo," Bilbo said, stern. "You needn't act so blunt. You sound like Pippin Took."

"Oh," Frodo said, taking a few steps back, next to Bilbo and Gandalf.

"We have heard your stories a dozen times or more," one of the Vala spoke. "You both have done great things for Middle-earth. We commend you for this."

"As a reward," another Vala spoke to them, "you are allowed free passage to move about Valinor and return to Middle-earth, when you wish to do so."

"But what Saruman said… he didn't mean…"

"You are allowed passage to return to Middle-earth and here in Valinor," a third Vala repeated. He changed the subject a moment later, "Now, onto this business with Saruman…"

…

By the time the meeting was finished, Frodo was given the chance to be healed of his wounds. In spite of what Gandalf said about his greater wound not healing, Frodo felt it in his heart to do what was right and necessary.

"I will go back to Middle-earth, and come here." Frodo said, truthfully, "I do not know where my journeys will take me. I know I didn't tell my friends farewell. But more of a 'I'll see you again' sort of manner." He gave a small smile.

"I see, if that is your decision," Gandalf said.

"It is." Frodo admitted, even to himself, "One day, I will meet my friends again, fall in love, regain what the One Ring took from me." He looked up to Gandalf, saying last, "I will not give up on my family. I promise that."

"I wish you luck, Frodo," Gandalf said. In Frodo's heart, he truly hoped he was prepared for the road ahead, wherever that road would take him.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) After this drabble, there's five more to go. :)_


	95. Deadline

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _The inspiration for this drabble comes from the MuppetVision 3D pre show, at Hollywood Studios at MGM Studios in Walt Disney World. Thanks to NirCele for the 100 Drabble Challenge, and to LadyLindariel and Sixty-four K for the prompts. :) And yes, we are breaking the fourth wall a bit, involving Frodo. Read on below. :)_

o-o-o

 **93.) Deadline**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **258**

Frodo sat in his dressing room, staring at the long rectangular mirror. Nestled along the frame were pictures of all his travels, that he had taken with new and familiar faces. He'd been to so many places in the drabble collection.

And yet, the journey wasn't done yet. He still had three or four more takes to go, before he was finished. But with everything he'd been through, the good and the bad, it didn't equal the experiences and travels he'd been on. He would remember everything that happened, but then he was sounding a bit like Bilbo.

Three knocks pounded on the door.

"It's open," Frodo called. He turned around, only to be met by an orange man with red hair and a huge rounded nose. The orange man was scooter, in his lab coat and uniform. "Scooter, what now?"

"Here's your script!" Scooter said. Frodo took the papers in his hands. Scooter announced, "Yes, you'll be doing those drabbles next."

"A knight, a unicorn and something about dreams and the Dream World?" Frodo asked, confused. "Who decided this?"

"Right. Got to go!" Scooter murmured, "It's top secret."

"Not to me, it isn't," Frodo whispered back.

"Shush! I've got to help get the sets ready to go," Scooter said, taking off.

"Wait… oh." The gentle-hobbit was too late. Sitting down, after Scooter closed the dressing room door on him, Frodo returned his gaze to the mirror. He asked himself, "What have I gotten myself into." And yet, he wondered how many times he asked himself this question.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) 4 more drabbles to the 100_ _th_ _drabble. :)_


	96. Finally

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks goes to NirCele for the 100 Drabble Challenge. :) Also, thanks to LadyLindariel and Sixty-four K for the prompts. :) Inspiration comes from one episode in the ABC television show "Boy Meets World", where Eric Matthews wants to be a spy. :) Other inspiration for this drabble also comes from the ABC television show "Galavant"._

o-o-o

 **98.) Finally**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **234**

Seven-year-old Frodo had a knack for taking snacks when his mother wasn't looking for them. He felt like a real spy. Well, that was his interest… well, the sneaking around part is what he admired most.

And he did, sneaking through the kitchen on his tiptoes. He would have that yummy carrot cake when his mother least expected him to put the cake in another designated spot. Oh, he wanted the morsel so badly. And yet, his sneaking around didn't work this time: his mother moved the cake away, in a higher place he couldn't reach.

Well, that was his dream. Only he didn't expect his older self to be here.

"Wait. You're…" his seven-year old self couldn't answer. Why did his twelve-year-old self have to sneak in when he least expected it.

"Come on, Frodo," his twelve-year-old self said, taking him by the hand. "Listen, when you get older, you'll have to make tough decisions. None of those decisions…"

"Will be easy," said his twenty-one-year-old self. "And when things finally turn around for you, you'll know it. Right here." He gently tapped his seven-year-old's chest. "Remember who you are, Frodo Baggins. You may just see the light…"

"Frodo, wake up! You're needed on set!" Scooter's voice called out.

"What?" Frodo asked. Oh man. It was just a daydream. Remembering his place, he left the dressing room. He was prepared for the next scene.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) 3 more drabbles to the 100_ _th_ _Drabble. :)_


	97. Documentation

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks goes to NirCele for the 100 Drabbles, as well as LadyLindariel and Sixty-four K for the prompts. :) Now here, in this drabble, Frodo is a knight. Frodo's pony was actually sparked in the forum The Three Readers, during a roleplaying thread._

o-o-o

 **25.) Documentation**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **491**

Frodo awoke with the dawn. He hoped he would receive a summons from Pippin Took, King of the Shire. He was surprised that Pippin got the higher title of king and Thain. Frodo supposed it made sense. He looked over to the window. A dove arrived with a note. Pulling out the note, Frodo read the message to himself.

 _Frodo,_

 _At your new station, present your documents to Merry, Esquire of Rohan and Knight of Buckland. We need you here, cousin._

 _Signed,_

 _Peregrin Took, a.k.a. Pippin_

"Pippin," Frodo said, tensely to himself. What other knight duties did he have this week? Well… none, actually. Figuring he might as well find out what was going on, Frodo made haste to get dressed, eat and ready to travel. He would find out about this business yet.

-.-.-

Frodo made good time that morning in Buckland. Then again, he took the fastest pony he could find. His name was Thunder and he knew how to break into a full gallop. Of course, at this time of day, Frodo wasn't surprised. He needed Thunder to get him to where he needed to go. At last, he arrived in Crickhollow, where Merry waited for him.

In one sweep, Frodo dismounted his horse and pulled out the documents from the leather satchel. On Frodo's armor was the insignia of the White Tree, the same insignia most of the hobbits these days wore, or Rohan's insignia of a horse.

"You have your documents, Frodo?" Merry added, "We need to see your documentation, checking to make sure you are Frodo Baggins."

"Here you are, Merry," Frodo said, passing to his cousin the parchments.

"Everything's in order." Merry handed back the papers. "You can go on in."

"Thank you, but what's this about?" Frodo asked, confused.

"You'll see cousin," Merry said.

"Right," Frodo said, heading towards the front door.

After first, Frodo didn't see anything or anybody. It was too quiet. Maybe he came at the wrong place at the wrong time…

"SURPRISE!" shouted a whole bunch of familiar voices.

"Wait… what," Frodo asked, confused.

"We baked a cake for you, cousin," Merry said, entering the now lit parlor. "See? There's your cake, for your first day as a knight."

Indeed, there was cake. Frodo looked at it in wonder. The blue frosted letters read: _Happy Knight Day, Frodo!_ This confused him, but then the blue and gold frosting certainly gave the white frosted cake the needed kick of excitement.

"Happy Knight Day?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Ask Merry," Pippin said, coming out of hiding.

"It's something we came up with," Merry replied.

"Thank you," Frodo said, cutting into the cake and eating the first bite. "It's good."

"Happy Knight Day, cousin, and many more," Merry said.

Frodo couldn't help but smile. Already, this would be a good start in his career as a knight, along with help from his friends, who would come to his aide no matter the circumstances.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) 2 more drabbles till Drabble 100. :)_


	98. Dreams and Fantasies

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks goes to NirCele for the 100 Drabble Challenge, as well as LadyLindariel and Sixty-four K for the prompts. Much appreciated, as usual. :)_

o-o-o

 **33.) Dreams and Fantasies**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **500**

Frodo looked at himself in the mirror. He was the same gentle-hobbit, and yet he wore a bright blue tunic and green breeches, with a cloak to keep him warm. This was his day. He was to be crowned Prince of Bag End. Could he do it?

Taking his first step out of his bedroom, Frodo strolled down the elegant hallway with royal red carpet. The carpet stood out against his blue and green clothes. He would have to manage. And yet, here he was. Wait. Was he a king or a prince? Given the coronation, and the crown on his head, he was a prince about to be crowned king. And there was Bilbo, joining him by the throne.

A crown was placed on his head. This was his moment. His time in which he was king. And he loved every moment of it…

…

Everywhere he turned, the images changed. He was no longer a king. No indeed. Now he was a woodworking, hacking away at blocks of wood. His task was to carve as many bears and rabbits as he could. With the added touch, he carved a boar here and there. Chickens were added to the wood carving.

It sure was a lot of work, but Frodo enjoyed this hobby. Wait, this fantasy was his reality. He knew that much to be true…

…

For a moment, Frodo didn't know what happened. Then he remembered where he was. Taking dance lessons, while impressing all his girly admirers and fangirls. Well, it was time to put his charm to the test and ask one of the lasses out on a date. Or to court. Whichever came first.

He eyed one girl, and then another. Followed by… wait. Was that Pearl Took? Oh she looked so beautiful, but then so did Marigold Gamgee… no. He needed to keep clear head and pick one. And he did. May Gamgee, just to give her the chance to dance.

And he did, teaching May to waltz and to keep her eyes locked on his. Sam would be impressed with them together. Maybe. Hmm…

…

One final turn and his heart was filled with joy. He was riding on horseback to Rivendell. The elven city gave him such wonder and splendor. He felt as though he could spend his time there as often as he could. Then again, he wouldn't mind exploring Minas Tirith. Rohan he liked for the horses… and yet, he wanted to ride some more.

Straight to Lothlorien, where his heart rested with Lady Galadriel… okay, maybe he should respect her relationship with Lord Celeborn. But who would he choose? Where would he go from there? His dreams and fantasies were his own. He was grateful to have dreams and fantasies.

Indeed, life was good for Frodo as they were: a hobbit looking for adventures, a place to call home and any adventures that passed him by. That's what he would choose to dream of, and that was that.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) 1 more drabble to go before the 100_ _th_ _Drabble. :)_


	99. Painting

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Thanks goes to NirCele for the 100 Drabble Challenge, and to LadyLindariel and Sixty-four K for the prompts. Much appreciated, as usual. :) This is the second to last chapter for this collection. And it's inspired by the movie "Looney Tunes: Back in Action" involving Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd traveling through different portraits._

o-o-o

 **32.) Painting**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **357**

Frodo wandered about the art museum to his leisure. As he walked about the many rooms and hallways, he stared in awe at the fine detail of each piece. It was as if each drawing, painting and sculpture had its own unique colors, styles and shapes. And yet, as he stared at the piece involving a unicorn, nestled on the grass, with a waterfall behind him, invisible hands grabbed him, pulling him straight into the portrait.

No way. He was in the glen itself. Behind him was the portrait hole, where the art museum was shown. And here he was, watching the resting unicorn stand up and approach him. Um… was this the best idea? Then again, he hadn't experienced being inside a painting before. This was the first time that something like this happened in his lifetime.

 _You have nothing to fear, Frodo Baggins,_ said a resonant voice inside his thoughts. Frodo understood. The unicorn was speaking to him by thought.

 _What can I do?_ Frodo thought back, wondering if the unicorn would respond.

 _Live and enjoy life,_ the unicorn answered in thought. _Now it is time for you to return home._

 _Yes, I suppose it is,_ Frodo thought in return. Finding the portrait hole, he was pulled out of the painting, once more, by invisible hands. He didn't feel damaged, but the trip sure made him feel like his insides were just splashed in watercolor paint.

"Mr. Frodo, what happened?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure." Frodo answered. "But I do know one thing…" he returned his gaze to the unicorn, which winked at him. Frodo returned his gaze to Sam, "Come on, Sam. I think it's time we find Merry and Pippin."

"That's what I was wondering," Sam said, talking Frodo's ear off afterwards.

…

Well, Frodo and Sam did find Merry and Pippin, over by the knight's armor and swords. Frodo shook his head. It was just like his cousins to go exploring for the armor. Even he had to admit that it was exciting. Someday, he hoped to have an adventure of his own, quite like this one. For now, this would do.

o-o-o

 _Thanks for reading. :) Up next is the 100_ _th_ _Drabble for this challenge. :)_


	100. Celebration

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Welcome to the 100_ _th_ _Drabble! Hope everyone enjoys the party. :)_

o-o-o

 **17.) Celebration**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **472**

The carriage stopped before the Beast's castle doors. Curious to see what rested inside the castle, Frodo stepped outside the carriage and walked past the tall front doors, into the red carpeted foyer.

He wasn't the only one hurrying to the party. Loads of characters were present, some Frodo recognized, while others he wasn't sure about… wait. Was that the Nutcracker and his bride? Frodo grinned. _Yes, let's not forget the Nutcracker_ , he thought. No, they could be there.

When he arrived in the ballroom, he looked up and around. Blue and bronze curtains hung from tallest parts of the room. There were blue and white flowers as well. Between the balcony doors, hanging from the pillars, was a sign that said "Happy 100th Drabble". Frodo stifled a laugh. Was this party for him or for the drabble? Along the walls were an assortment of buffet food. Several tables and chairs were set up throughout the ballroom.

As he moved about the ballroom, several hands patted him on the shoulders. Maybe this was his party, too. Reaching the buffet tables, he grabbed a plate and placed some drumsticks, green peas and carrots, a fancy napkin and some red wine, before finding a seat next to Sam and his family. Ignoring the stares, Frodo's attention towards the prince, donned in a blue tuxedo.

"Thank you all for coming," Prince Adam announced, holding Belle's hand in his – Belle was a brunette-haired woman with a fair face, and yet the dress she wore was gold. Prince Adam continued his speech. "Now, we have gathered here for food, wine and music. We have all of that here, available for your reach. And of course, the kids will have milk." Small laughter was had, even though some children either were confused or excited. Prince Adam added, "This challenge is near its end. But this challenge also focused on one main protagonist, who happens to be sitting in this ballroom. Frodo Baggins."

"Thank you." Frodo added, sheepish, "It's not necessary."

"You were a part of this challenge, too. Weren't you?" Belle asked.

"Yes, but um…" How could he word this right? "…I don't normally get picked for all one hundred drabbles. I'm surprised the Dalmatians aren't here."

"That would be one-hundred and one Dalmatians," Belle corrected him.

"Precisely my point," Frodo said, in between stuffing his face in the chicken meat.

"Well then, Frodo, do you have any final words," Prince Adam asked him.

Frodo smiled. "Happy one hundredth drabble."

Indeed it was. Shortly after the dancing and celebrating, Frodo returned to Bag End, back where it all began. He sighed. Maybe this one hundred drabbles was good after all. He wouldn't forget it anytime soon. He smiled to himself. Yes, they had come a long way, but now it was over. Nothing further needed to be said.

o-o-o

 _The 100 Drabble Challenge is complete, and so is my challenge of staying with Frodo throughout all one hundred drabbles. This has been no easy task, but now it's over._

 _And for the last time in this drabble challenge, I'd like to NirCele for the 100 Drabble Challenge, and to LadyLindariel and Sixty-four K for the prompts. Thanks also goes out to my readers Eldhoron, Sev Baggins, Eliza Donelittle, LadyLindariel, Elleth of Mossflower, Pip the Dark Lord of All, Raider-K, Elwen and to everyone else who has read these drabbles all the way through to the end. It is much appreciated. :)_

 _And now that these drabbles are finished, I think I might have ideas for one-shots and stories. So, keep any eye out for those. :)_

 _See you in the next story. :)_

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
